


Захвати мусор

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Трой уверен - о том, что они трахаются знает весь отдел.





	1. Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/relina_ru/status/1087686939833233410  
> Мне дали потрогать. Я трогаю. Неторопливо. И да, поскольку Пол Беттани - британец, то пусть у него будет долбанный британский акцент, чтоб я совсем крашнулась на поляке Трое Гринуэе, пускай даже Detroit 2034 ещё даже и не вышел.

Трой уверен — о том, что они трахаются, знает весь отдел. Не то чтобы он действительно так уж сильно старался скрыть свои отношения с младшим по званию или мужчиной, нет — ему плевать, по большому счёту. Проблема в том, что Гэвину совсем нет. Гэву не плевать настолько, что он готов рычать на него и окружающих в отделе втрое больше, лишь бы только не палиться, но стоит ему показать свои проклятые длинные клыки — и всё.

Всё потому, что Гэвину приходится бежать, ведь Троя переклинивает к хренам. Он сыпется на этих чёртовых выдающихся зубах как мальчишка, который впервые увидел вампиров и понял: «да, это то самое, что мне нужно. То, что я так хочу. И, чёрт побери, я это получу во что бы то ни стало!»

И Трой получает.

— Отъебись, господи, боже! — рычит на него Гэвин, когда они вылетают из отдела на свежий воздух за его пределами.

На заднем дворе, по счастью, никого нет, кто смог бы стать свидетелем того, как Трой нахально сжимает ягодицы их детектива-засранца, прижимая к себе и глядя тёмными от страсти глазами.

— Я просил тебя, Гэв, — даже чуть жёстко говорит он, зная, что сейчас его долбанный британский акцент слышно ещё сильнее, чем обычно. И то, что Гэвин тащится от этого дерьма так же, как и он сам от долбанных выступающих клыков, которые хочется потрогать. Пальцами, языком, членом — не имеет значения. Просто его так вставляет, что он готов трахнуть любовника прямо здесь, или поставить его на колени.

— Ты ёбнулся окончательно, я же всего лишь… — начинает Гэвин, но замолкает, яростно глядя в спокойное лицо Троя.

Это не в первый раз, когда они ведут подобную беседу. И не в первый раз, когда оттиснув детектива в мрачный закоулок Трой притирается своим стояком к чужому, и, убедившись в том, что никого нет, кто мог бы стать свидетелем чёртовой гомосексуальности Гэвина Рида, он вжимается губами в его.

Нежность есть только в том, как тонкие губы Троя скользят осторожно по клыкам, когда он цепляет нижнюю Гэвина. И пропадает, потому что, блять — нельзя. Он совершенно точно, блять, не андроид, чтобы сдерживаться при виде выступающих звериных клыков, которые так привлекают его внимание. Его срывает ко всем чертям, просто в ничто, и он вылизывает податливый рот не беспокоясь о том, что на его гладко выбритой коже появится раздражение из-за щетины Рида.

Ему плевать на то, что их раскроют.

То, на что ему не плевать, это то, как Гэвин глухо стонет, едва он расстегивает ширинку и ныряет ладонью в трусы, извлекая член и проделывая то же самое с собственным.

Это грязно, развращённо, это безумно пошло и точно так же сладко. И Трою плевать, что Гэв снова заклеймит его извращенцем, потому что нужно только прошептать ему на свое ухо тем самым голосом с чёртовым акцентом:

— Ты знал, так что даже не думай, — он говорит чётко, но на грани слышимости, и от того сладкий стон Гэвина, запрокидывающего голову и жадно хватающего воздух в самом тёмном, не проглядываемом месте на заднем дворе выглядит особенно хорошо. — Даже не думай, что я забыл о твоём обещании перестать дразнить меня в участке.

— Трой… — выдыхает Гэвин и смотрит прямо в его глаза. В серых глазах Гэва — шаловливые искры и тьма желания, которое у них одно на двоих.

Он посылает бёдра в его кулак и шипит что-то совсем невнятное. К несчастью Гэвина, Трой всегда может распознать его сбивчивую речь даже в самом угнетённом состоянии, поэтому: «да, прошу, ещё», не остаётся для Троя тайной.

Вообще нет.

И они оба знают, что стоит Гэвину приблизиться к оргазму достаточно, ему жизненно необходимо уткнуться на мгновенье носом в бьющуюся жилку на шее Троя и втянуть его запах, жмурясь, прежде, чем его скрутит в первой волне ослепительного оргазма. И, если бы не этот момент, едва ли бы им удалось переспать хоть раз, так что Трой не протестует — он откидывает шею, и шепчет сладко на ухо:

— Давай, Гэв. Кончай.

Гэвин Рид так же далёк от того, чтобы быть послушным мальчиком, как и от того, чтобы открыто признать, что они с Троем трахаются. Хер с ним, тем, что они трахаются — живут они вместе. Но именно сейчас всеобщая заноза в заднице — самый послушный мальчик на планете. Послушнее любого андроида.

И слаще.

Трой кончает от вида обнажившихся клыков и выстанывающего тихо, едва слышно, но протяжно его собственное имя, Гэва.

В кулаке становится горячо и липко, но Трою плевать. Смешанное семя оказывается в траве, а его платок переживал такое и не раз, прежде.

— Полегчало? — насмешливо фыркает Гэвин, стараясь не выпячивать клыки напропалую.

— А тебе? — хрипло спрашивает Трой, видя, как любовника переёбывает, трясёт как мокрого продрогшего пса от того, какими интонациями он это говорит.

— Пошёл ты на хуй, — шипит Гэвин и морщится.

— Не без удовольствия, — хмыкает Трой, и Гэвин посылает ему долгий, но загадочный взгляд.

В конце концов, почти все подколки Гэва с лёгкостью разбиваются о то, что Трой универсал. Как и он сам.

Так может быть именно поэтому Трой Гринуэй — единственный кого Гэвин не задирает во всём чёртовом отделе?

И именно поэтому весь отдел давным-давно в курсе, что они трахаются.

Но все молчат — не так страшен разъярённый Гэвин, как его любовник.


	2. Height

Комплекса роста у Гэвина нет, окей? Никакого бонапартовского желания компенсировать то, что он невысокий чрезмерной самовлюблённостью или что-то в духе. Наверное всё потому, что чёрт побери, он прекрасно знает — пять футов и девять дюймов это нормальный среднестатистический мужской рост.

Но, блять, его откровенно бесит то, что Трой такой адово высокий. Не всегда, конечно, в определённые моменты. Вот, например когда они вне постели, потому что в ней этот пункт вообще не имеет значения.

Почти всегда, да.

Особенно, в те моменты, когда Трой лукаво поглядывает чуть отвернувши лицо от подушки за тем, как Гэвин стягивает его руки мягким ремнём. Наручники оставляют слишком сильные следы, и, по правде, наутро всегда вызывают в Гэвине острое чувство сожаления о собственной несдержанности. И выпирающие косточки на запястьях хочется лизать, как псу, извиняясь за вчерашний пыл, но если он провернёт подобное, они опять опоздают на работу, а Гэвин не хочет, чтобы кто-то узнал.

— Достаточно крепко? — хмыкает он, проверяя узел и руки.

— Вроде да, — соглашается Трой, поведя чуть запястьями.

Нужно ещё раз удостовериться в том, что приток крови будет нормальным, и после не придётся разминать затёкшие ладони снова чувствуя себя неопытным дерьмом.

— Если станет туго, я скажу, Гэв, — мягкий голос Троя прошибает до самого хребта своими долбанными интонациями и чёртовым нежным акцентом, который делает даже самую грязную, отборную площадную ругань в устах Гринуэя всего лишь «пикантной».

— Ты в прошлый раз так же говорил, — фыркает он, убеждаясь, что руки не передавлены и замечает мягкое движение бёдер Троя. Этот стервец делает всего один жест. Короткий, плавный, словно он пытается притереться членом к чему-то, а у Гэвина уже крышу сносит к хренам.

— Кто же знал, что ты будешь так восхитительно трахать меня, что я вообще забуду о руках? — голос прокатывается горячей волной прямо по позвоночнику и Гэвин, не в силах сдержаться, выдыхает.

Его жадный взгляд ложится на вздёрнутые светлые ягодицы одновременно с ладонями, когда он мягко разминает мышцы, чувствуя, что ему нужно взять себя в руки, хотя бы ненадолго, поскольку останавливаться во время секса для передышки не нравится ни ему, ни любовнику. А сделать это придётся, чтобы хотя бы немного совпасть к тому моменту, когда всякое терпение покинет его. Всё-таки дотрахивать Троя фаллоимитатором или получать короткий минет ему не слишком нравится.

— Сильнее, — требует глухо Трой, снова уткнувшись носом в подушку, и Гэвин слушается. Он не жадный, и не скупится дать то, что нужно его любовнику в постели. И всегда знает, что получит ровно то же самое в ответ.

Хочется навалиться. От вида изогнутой светлой спины с манящими родинками или шрамами от не уцелевших, у Гэвина самый настоящий отвал башки. Он контролирует себя из рук вон плохо в такие моменты, но скользнуть по разрозненным пятнышкам языком работает лучше некуда.

— Блять, Гэв, — шипит Трой, когда он притирается головкой к сжатому кольцу мышц, дразнясь, пока губы и язык находят каждую из тёмных точек на спине и вылизывают их с остервенением, которому позавидует любой чистоплотный зверь.

— Не без этого, — соглашается он, выводя невидимые влажные узоры на лопатках и прикусывая кожу на одной из них аккуратно, но достаточно, чтобы там появилась собственническая метка. Она прямо поверх другой, почти выцветшей.

Если в участке Гэвину вздумается её потрогать, то нужно лишь руку положить Трою на плечо, и она окажется прямо под пальцами. И они оба будут знать об этом.

— Может быть ты уже сделаешь что-нибудь? — чуть саркастично бормочет Трой, но Гэвин ждёт. Ему нужно не это, и он хочет заласкать Троя так, как нравится ему самому.

Чёрт побери, они не совпадали по сменам два дня, и он пиздецки соскучился! И торопливого минета в душевой отнюдь не достаточно для того, чтобы насытиться любовником.

— Ты уже хочешь поумолять? — хмыкает Гэвин, и тянется к ушной раковине, спрятанной под светлыми прядями волос.

Долбанный Гринуэй слишком высокий, но Гэвин нашёл как справиться с этим, чтобы ему не мешало то, что любовник едва ли не на голову выше в постели, и при этом не приходилось менять позу. На самом деле все гениальное просто — нужно всего лишь скользнуть ладонью по шее, и заставить Троя на несколько секунд запрокинуть голову назад, так, чтобы было удобнее сжать легонько длинноватые клыки на ушной раковине. Один раз сдавить, и, скользнув ладонью под животом можно без труда почувствовать, как на головке чужого члена выступает солоноватая, вязкая капля.

— Да, — сдавленно отзывается Трой, подаваясь бёдрами назад.

Мышцы чуть расступаются под натиском, и Гэвин чувствует восхитительный жар и тесноту там, внутри. Самообладание нужно вернуть, хотя бы для того, чтобы найти тюбик смазки, и, выдавив себе на пальцы протолкнуть один в горячее, тесное нутро, жадно принимающее его.

— Тогда давай, — мурлычет Гэвин, зная, вряд ли Трой станет это делать. И едва ли у него самого хватит терпения, чтобы долго готовить любовника.

Зато он может чувствовать его тепло, может вдыхать запах, может скользнуть кончиком носа по шее и поцеловать выступающие позвонки, когда Трой снова утыкается лицом в подушку, и выталкивает из себя два пальца, показывая этим самым — хватит.

— Чёрт, Гэв, — мужчина шипит так, что хочется плюнуть на всё и вставить ему. Трахать до одури, до взрыва сверхновой под глазами, чтобы тот только что и мог, так это повторять его имя. — Я хочу тебя.

Гэвина всегда поражало то, с какой лёгкостью Трой говорит эти слова. Никакого усилия над собой, и всё же они столь же долгожданны, как и мягкое «я скучал», которое тихо произносит Трой, когда они оказываются наедине, после разрозненных смен на работе.

— Я тебя тоже, — отзывается Гэвин хрипло, и, раскатав презерватив по члену, делает первый толчок внутрь.

Он знает, что нужно быть терпеливым, и тогда через какое-то время у Троя от уверенных, сильных толчков начнут дрожать ноги, а после и вовсе разъезжаться в стороны. И сейчас он хочет это видеть.

Хриплые стоны сводят с ума, но Гэвин отвлекается, отводит взгляд, чтобы только не останавливаться и не рушить ни себе, ни Трою удовольствие. Его кулак на горячей, истекающей плоти двигается синхронно с членом в тесном проходе.

Это с ними не в первый раз, и он толкается выверено, делая небольшой полукруг бёдрами, и зная, что попадает не только по простате, но и по чувствительной стенке рядом с ней.

— Гэв… Гэв… — голос Троя вызывает толпу мурашек, которые обрастают иглами, стоит только встретиться взглядами с полностью похотливым, жаждущим его любовником.

Тот зовёт его, приоткрывая рот, и от слюны небольшая вязкая лужица под щекой — это как раз то, что становится триггером Гэвина. Фрикции получаются резче, а амплитуда — меньше. Он почти и не выходит из него, словно пытаясь вбиться ещё глубже, прижаться так тесно, как только можно, и в голове бьётся загнанная в дальний угол мыслишка: «Не будь ты таким охуительно высоким, я бы целовал тебя каждый раз, когда трахаю в этой позе. Я бы не отрывался от твоих губ, и кусал их так, как тебе нравится, до тех пор, пока весь твой рот бы не покраснел.»

Но Трой пиздецки высокий, и иногда, пускай на мгновенье, но это страшно бесит.

Горячий крик рассекает воздух, и Гэвин не в силах сдержаться следует за ним, кончая всего пару секунд после того, как в кулаке становится вязко и горячо. Он спускает, делая последние мощные толчки в одурительно сжавшееся и гиперчувствительное тело, продлевая чужой оргазм.

Презерватив летит в мусорное ведро, и салфетка, о которую вытирает руку Гэвин — туда же. Сложный узел на заведённых за спину запястьях поддаётся легко, и всё раздражение пропадает, стоит ему уткнуться носом в чужую ключицу и закинуть ногу на бок Троя, вырубаясь почти мгновенно.

И для этого рост Троя, чёрт побери, идеальный.


	3. Hold hands

После особо трудного и напряжённого дела полагается как-нибудь расслабиться. С этой целью они идут в бар — самый близкий от отделения, тот самый, который неофициально зовут «бар для копов», и идиотов, готовых затеять в нём пьяную драку нет. Кроме самих полицейских, разумеется, но и на них находится управа в качестве камер, которые записывают любые непотребства, что здесь творят, с угрозой отправить запись капитану Фаулеру, а то и вовсе в высшие инстанции.

Пить Трой не любит. Нет, чувство расслабленности, оно, конечно, прекрасно, но на его рост и вес оно обходится слишком дорого, а смотреть на захмелевших товарищей интереса мало.

Кроме, пожалуй, Гэвина.

Гэвина, который, выпив слишком много, становится не ласковым и податливым, как сам Трой, а просто нескончаемо и несносно похотливым. И распутным.

Настолько, что когда Трой, словно котёнка за шкирку поднимает его с места, обозначая, скорее для присутствующих, чем для детектива Рида: «всё, тебе уже хватит, пока ты не полез в драку», то тот даже не думает сказать хоть слово против.

Выпивший Гэвин — послушный, на определённой стадии. И та, на которой он мог дать отпор ведущему его к такси Трою, была пропита ещё три пинты назад.

— Я так по тебе соскучился, — очень глухо, но внятно бормочет Гэвин, когда они трогаются с места, вжимаясь в шею Троя носом, и позволяя ему скользить неторопливо ладонью по затылку и ласкать прядки прямо на виду у водителя.

— Поэтому ты так нажрался сегодня? — иронично замечает Трой, поднимая одну из бровей.

Гэвин вскидывается, смотрит ему в глаза очень долго, пристально, и тянется за медленным, неторопливым поцелуем, который получает прямо здесь.

Попробуй Трой провернуть нечто подобное когда Гэвин трезв, и тот бы укусил его за губу, а после ещё бы и двинул в поддых, чтобы тот даже не смел думать о чём-то подобном. Пьяный же Гэв отвечает на поцелуй неторопливо, вальяжно, не стесняясь вылизывать узкие губы Троя и вжиматься в его тело своим.

В машине тесно и неудобно, но Трой не жалуется, потому что, чёрт побери, он соскучился тоже. Ему откровенно не хватает задиристого любовника, его острот по телефону или в смс недостаточно, и он тоже хочет восполнить всё отсутствие тактильного контакта, когда переплетает пальцы Гэвина со своими, положив свою руку поверх.

— Не так уж я и пьян, — наконец, отвечает ему Гэвин, с трудом отрываясь, и даже заставляя себя отодвинуться немного от Троя. Только руку не убирает, а его пальцы самую малость дрожат.

— А говорят, что от поцелуев пьянеют, — хмыкает Трой, соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по исколотому подбородку и наслаждаясь лёгким чувством зуда. Хорошо, что у него не нежная кожа, которую три дня к ряду придётся мазать лосьоном, чтобы шелушение спало.

— Пиздят, — уверенно заключает Гэвин, и, едва машина останавливается, он выходит за Троем из такси. Не убирая руки.

Они целуются медленно, неторопливо прямо в лифте, и у двери, пока Трой пытается открыть квартиру. Ласкают губы неторопливо в прихожей, стягивая друг с друга одежду и кидая куда попало, просто потому что сейчас — наплевать. Они слишком соскучились, и Гэвин жмётся к нему всем телом, поднимая голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и настойчиво нажимая на затылок Троя, вынуждает того наклониться для медленных поцелуев ещё раз.

Губы скользят по другим, язык ощупывает каждое местечко, пока Гэвин издаёт восхитительные звуки, зажмурившись до боли. Нужен лишь один толчок, чтобы Гэвин оказался на кровати, протягивая к нему руки.

Да, в такие моменты Трою особенно очевидна простая истина — будь Гэвин зажат в постели, будь он неискренен дома и не обнажай он свои самые беззащитные места, когда они наедине, то едва ли их отношения смогли бы быть возможными.

Но Гэвин так открыт и так откровенен, как только может быть человек. И Трой ценит это. Пускай даже дальше квартиры его уязвимость и открытость и не распространяется.

— Трой… — зовёт он, и смотрит так, что внутри всё сжимается от одного желания — обнять, прижать к кровати, навалившись сверху и защитить.

Время от времени Гэвину и этого достаточно вместо секса. Время от времени Гэвин просит не скатываться с него после, несмотря на то, что веса в них почти одинаково, и ему должно быть тяжело. Но он доверяет Трою. А Трой — ему самому.

— Я здесь, — отзывается Трой, накрывая собой льнущего любовника, прячущегося под ним, как под одеялом от монстров снаружи.

Только то, что они соприкасаются стоящими членами заставляет понять — едва ли в воображении Гэвина всё так же невинно. Но он переплетает их пальцы, и разводит ноги, приподнимая бёдра так, что головка члена Троя упирается в чуть влажное отверстие.

— Игрушкой или пальцами? — спрашивает Трой, нашаривая вслепую свободной рукой тюбик и отщёлкивая крышку пальцем привычно.

— Иди нахер, — шипит Гэвин, и это забавно просто потому, что он сам прогибается в пояснице, притираясь раздразненным анусом ближе.

— Гэв, — мягко говорит Трой, и тот открывает тёмные от желания глаза, глядя в его с таким смущением, что хочется войти в него на всю длину, вот так, на сухую.

Красные щёки ему определённо идут.

— Пальцами, — нехотя признаётся он, когда Трой соскальзывает смазанными фалангами по чуть растянутым мышцам, напоминая им, как расслабиться.

— Уверен? — улыбается Трой, глядя на то, как румянец распространяется со щёк на шею, и просто не может остановиться. Он говорит тихо, не скрывая акцента. — Или ты всё-таки трахал себя игрушкой, а, Гэвин? Матерился и шипел, когда вводил её? Подкидывал бёдра и сжимал внутри, а? Думал обо мне? Кричал моё имя?

— Трой, блять, — Гэвин жмурится и отворачивается, но Трой не позволяет ему уткнуться в подушку, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Да. И Христа в свидетели звал, ты, блять, доволен?

Выпивший Гэвин — одно из его любимых состояний. Он честен в своих реакциях, особенно в том, как он сжимается вокруг двигающихся в нём пальцев. Или вокруг его члена, когда Трой соскальзывает в него.

— Да, если ты кончил не с именем Иисуса на губах, — хмыкает он, медленно двигаясь внутри изнывающего Гэва.

Тот пытается упереться пятками, найти устойчивое положение, чтобы диктовать свои правила, но ноги подводят его — он слишком много выпил, и не слишком хорошо управляется со своим телом. И Трой без зазрения совести пользуется этим, чтобы трахать его медленно, наслаждаясь каждой переменой лица, каждым стоном и вскриком.

Гэвин ненавидит медленный секс, потому что тот слишком интимен. Слишком чувственный, слишком обносящий, слишком гейский, как он бы сказал.

Вот только сейчас Гэвин не может об этом сказать, захлёбываясь стонами и сжимая его плоть внутри. Сейчас Гэвин может только умолять. И Трой знает о чём.

Они по-прежнему держатся за руки, когда Трой перекрывает ему кислород. С того раза, как Трой потерял сознание от асфиксии они ввели эту практику, но Гэв никогда не признается, что ему просто нравится держать его руку в своей. Поэтому они делают это, чтобы контролировать удушение, когда Гэвин уже близок — а близок он чертовски быстро, если не трахать его со скоростью отбойного молотка.

— Т-трой… — бормочет совсем невнятно Гэвин, и притирается стояком к животу, пачкая семенем кожу между ними.

Внутри он обхватывает его так же сладко и горячо, что у Троя слетают на мгновенье тормоза, и, вместо того, чтобы ослабить хватку он чуть сильнее сдавливает горло, но лишь на миг, продлевая чужой оргазм, когда накрывает собственный неотвратимой горячей волной.

Пьяный Гэвин засыпает сразу, да и у Троя нет сил, чтобы скатиться с него и привести их нормально в порядок, поэтому он тоже прикрывает глаза, так и не расцепив рук.


	4. Smell

Едва ли у Троя есть какая-то особенная страсть к шмоткам. Гэвин уверен, что заставить любовника выбраться за одеждой — надо постараться. И тем не менее, во вкусе ему точно не откажешь, ведь от того, как одевается Трой Гэвин медленно сходит с ума.

Хорошо, что их не ставят вместе на одни дела, потому что тогда, чёрт побери, ему повышение совсем бы не светило, даже лучика своего не казало, поскольку все мысли Гэвина были бы сосредоточены на любовнике. На том, как тот с пренебрежительной усмешкой поправляет ворот кашемирового светло-коричневого пальто, или то, как он одёргивает черную, обтягивающую его водолазку, приводя в порядок наплечную кобуру. На том, набросит ли поверх всего этого очередной из своих шерстяных шарфов, или будет щеголять так, считая, что в Детройте слишком тепло для того, чтобы одеваться как полагается в это время года.

Гэвин особенно сходит с ума на водолазке. Не только вид — даже запах сводит Гэвина с ума, и, пока Трой не видит, он берёт одну, поношенную прямо из корзины для белья, и зарывается в неё носом, собирая личный запах отсутствующего дома любовника и его одеколона.

В памяти мгновенно вспыхивает яркое воспоминание о том, как сегодня Трой одарил его этой своей улыбкой, разрывающей в очередной раз сердце. Гэвин понятия не имеет как Трою удаётся быть насмешливым и ласковым одновременно, ведь, чёрт побери, до встречи с ним он был уверен что это два диаметрально противоположных чувства. Но вот он спотыкается о слишком длинные ноги уснувшего, на коротком даже для Гэвина диванчике, Троя и ворчит что-то вроде:

— Щупальца свои с прохода убери, кракен-переросток.

Трой приоткрывает глаза, и смотрит на него именно так — насмешливо и нежно одновременно, и улыбается, заставляя сердце провалиться куда-то на пол, к выплеснувшемуся из стаканчика кофе.

— Баркасам нужно оплывать, — хмыкает Трой и снова прикрывает глаза, оставляя Гэвина один на один с его проблемой.

Охуенной такой проблемой, которая вопит во весь голос внутри него, что он хочет прижаться к его губам прямо сейчас. Смять их в медленном поцелуе, как дома, когда пытается добудиться Троя, если тот лёг слишком поздно, прикусить и чуть оттянуть. Почувствовать на себе горячие привычные объятия и уткнуться носом туда, где из-под высокого ворота водолазки показывается светлая полоска кожи и втянуть знакомый аромат с тихим стоном.

Вот только ничего из этого он сделать не может. Гэвин бы и рад перешагнуть через себя, но не сейчас. Сейчас его страх лежит перед ним как огромное, надточенное жуками и избитое им самим дерево, и оно являет собой слишком большое препятствие, чтобы его преодолеть, хотя Гэвин чертовски старается. И счастье, что Трой его не торопит, поскольку даже себе признаться в том, что он сдыхает при виде охуенно милого мужика, который флиртует со слишком многими, чтобы оказаться в длительных отношениях вообще хоть с кем-нибудь было пиздецки непросто.

И кто бы мог подумать, что наградой станет то, что сейчас, он может стоять прямо посреди ванной, вжимаясь носом в чёрную водолазку и чувствовать как его снова обносит изо всех сил. У него пиздецки крепко стоит, и он скользит ладонью под пояс мягких домашних штанов, обхватывая член в трусах и сжимая его в кулаке.

— И чем ты занят? — нежные, мурлыкающие интонации над ухом, заставляют Гэвина подпрыгнуть на месте, словно мальчишку, которого застукали на месте преступления и ощериться мгновенно, пытаясь откинуть чертову водолазку обратно, в корзину с грязным бельём:

— Думаю как бы въебал тебе, блять!

— Как бы выебал? — поднимает брови Трой, то ли и правда недослышав, то ли просто подкалывая краснеющего стремительно Гэвина.

От мысли, что сейчас он может безнаказанно вжаться в шею Троя и дать себе утонуть в его живом запахе, и о том, что всего полдюжины минут спустя может оказаться внутри него, Гэвин решительно теряет способность соображать нормально.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает он, поднимая голову и утопая в светлых глазах ко всем чертям.

Гэвин не за агрессию в постели — просто так получается, что он пиздецки напористый, и его часто срывает из-за того, что как бы он ни старался держать себя в руках, а если речь заходит о Трое, то ему это нихуяшеньки не удаётся. Поэтому часто он кусается в поцелуе, вылизывая места, где может быть больно так же активно, как прежде сжимал зубы. И по той же причине он крепко держит Троя за затылок, вынуждая его наклоняться ближе, чтобы ему было удобнее, возможно, слишком сильно притягивая теснее за короткие пряди. И высока вероятность того, что именно поэтому он так любит высокий ворот чёртовой водолазки Троя, ведь можно скользнуть губами вниз, к самому основанию его шеи и оставить заново почти сошедшую отметку, впитывая мягкий, но чувственный стон.

Гэвин любит Троя. Он и правда любит его, иначе хрен бы он позволил какому-то мужику пялить его в зад. И хрен бы он, сползая по водолазке носом вниз, встал бы на колени, расправляясь с ремнём и поясом чужих брюк, прежде, чем зарыться носом в пах.

— Чёрт, Гэв, — Трой тихий, нежный, и Гэвину хочется кричать, требовать, чтобы тот перестал быть таким, пока он окончательно не свихнулся на нём.

Это не поможет, Гэвин знает и без того. Просто Трой такой сам по себе.

— Весь день этого хотел, — признаётся тихо он, понимая, что не лжёт. Чёрт, отсосать Трою прямо в участке заманчивая идея, которая не отпустит его ещё долго. Возможно, он даже попробует это провернуть. И даже несколько раз. Например, под столом Троя — удобным таким, с крытыми боками, где Гэвин сможет устроиться прямо между его ног.

— Поэтому ты дрочил на мою водолазку? — хмыкает Трой, скользя пальцами по убранным гелем волосам, безнадёжно путая их, но Гэвин не против.

На самом деле, Гэвин бы даже хотел, чтобы тот взял его за пряди по-жёстче и выебал прямо в рот, до долбанной хрипоты.

— Да, — отзывается он, севшим голосом от слишком чёткой фантазии. — Против?

— Нет, чёрт побери, — Трой качает головой под внимательным взглядом Гэвина, и признаётся спокойно, в очередной раз повергая Гэвина в слабую зависть тому, с какой лёгкостью ему это даётся, — возбуждает. Даже имея варианты, ты дрочишь на меня.

От такой формулировки удержать довольную улыбку невозможно. Он чуть скалится, зная, что вид его дурацких клыков заводит Троя так, как ему сейчас самому нужно — чуть выше нормы, до лёгкой грубости, которая так необходима Гэвину.

Штаны он стягивает до лодыжек и хватается одной рукой за бедро, второй скользя по чужому члену и обнимая головку губами. Не в первый раз он отсасывает Трою, и знает что нужно отвлечься, скользнув языком по чувствительной плоти, задрать его водолазку и прижаться губами к вздрагивающему животу в нежной ласке. Оставить там десяток разрозненных поцелуев, не прекращая надрачивать окончательно затвердевший в ладони член и снова скользнуть по нему губами вниз.

Наверное, это не лучшая херня на свете, но он, блять, тащится от члена Троя. Восхитительно длинный, не слишком толстый, но с чётко ощутимыми на языке венами, он просто идеален. Наверное именно поэтому Гэвин вообще решился когда-то на минет. И, наверное, именно поэтому Гэвин сейчас отсасывает ему, не забывая надрачивать собственный.

Ладонь в волосах сжимается крепче, и Гэвин довольно урчит, посылая вибрацию.

— Блять, — выдыхает Трой, жмурясь от удовольствия, и то, что любовник перешёл на мат особенно сильно заставляет всё внутри скручиваться.

Гэвин ускоряется, выстанывая от того, как Трой тянет его за волосы на себя, вынуждая его окончательно слететь с катушек от удовольствия. Когда-то это стало предметом бурного обсуждения — Гэвин за подобную грубость в постели, Трой же распознавал это скорее как насилие, не понимая что здесь может вставлять. Гэвин наглядно показал ему что именно его заводит, когда кончил от того, как Трой потянул его за загривок во время секса, так и не прикоснувшись к себе.

— Блять, Гэв, ты… — начинает Трой, но замолкает, постанывая так сладко, что Гэвина переёбывает. Он уже готов спустить, но пережимает основание члена, просто, чтобы разделить удовольствие с Троем, который, судя по вязкой капле и налившейся на языке вене совсем уже готов.

Новый стон, и Гэвин чувствует брызнувшее на язык семя, сходя с ума от вкуса, запаха, одурительного стона, который может слышать только он, и кончает следом.

Мир перед глазами меркнет на несколько секунд, но, даже когда он встаёт на ноги лучше особо не становится. Не после секса с Троем — во всех его смыслах. Это то, что лишает связи с реальности на несколько большее время, чем длится оргазм. Тем более, что Трой притягивает его к себе ближе, обнимает так, как Гэвин любит больше всего, до хруста костей и вылизывает его рот, совершенно не стесняясь горьковато-пряного вкуса собственного семени на языке.

— Если будешь таскать мои водолазки, убедись что на них не осталось пятен от спермы, — просит мягко Трой и Гэвин усмехается, насмешливо глядя в ответ.

— Идёт.

На следующий день он покупает Трою пять комплектов, чтобы точно наверняка.


	5. Feet

Вообще, нельзя сказать, что Трой уж так помешан на ступнях. Это совсем не то, на что он дрочит или что держит в памяти, глядя на каждого человека, которого он только видел. Но и всё-таки есть что-то подобное в его голове, такой переключатель, который сощёлкивается, когда он присаживается на диван, к уткнувшемуся в комикс Гэвину, листающему с планшета очередные приключения сверхлюдей.

Гэвин кладёт ноги поверх его по привычке. Он даже не спрашивает разрешения, потому что и без того знает — можно. Трой не против того, чтобы служить подставкой, только чтобы они оба удобно устроились на диванчике в гостиной, который давным-давно стоит сменить на что-то более комфортабельное. Особенно с учётом роста самого Троя.

Эти мысли он думает неторопливо каждый раз, когда перехватывает одну из вытянутых ног и принимается медленно массировать от взъёма вверх, слыша, как мурлычет Гэвин. И Трой понятия не имеет, как любовнику удаётся издавать звуки, так сходно звучащие с мурчанием огромного кота, в прочее время ведя себя как дворовая псина. Впрочем, если призадуматься, то Гэвин ведь больше всего на кота и смахивает.

У Троя в детстве был такой, когда они ещё жили в Польше — старый кот, выросший с огромной собакой, добывавший себе пропитание боем с младых когтей, и настоящая гроза всего их двора. Да и мурчал вот он точно так же, если ему лапки разминать, массировать пальчики и чуть сжимать в своих пяточку.

— Трой, — тянет его имя сладко Гэвин, опуская планшет и чуть хмурясь.

Он так старается не улыбаться от приятных ощущений, что так и хочется раздразнить его сильнее.

— М? — задумчиво отзывается Трой, принимаясь проворачивать всё то же самое с другой ступнёй, всё глубже погружаясь в свои мысли. — Щекотно?

— Нет, — Гэв качает головой, и Трой мягко улыбается. Да, точно, в самый первый раз, когда он прикоснулся к его ноге, Гэвин лягнул так, что только подлокотник дивана и спас от того, чтобы вылететь с него.

Кто бы мог подумать, что ступни — такая чувствительная зона у Гэвина? И Трой, без сомнения, знает, как нужно его приласкать во время секса, чтобы Гэвин потерял голову на три-пять секунд.

Но лёгкие пути Троя не устраивают. Да, можно бы обойтись и без всего этого, просто ограничившись минетом, но в долгих, изнурительных ласках есть своё удовольствие. Оно сродни мантре, которая помогает достучаться до собственного подсознательного страстными стонами, мольбами и вскриками.

Под большим пальцем оказывается косточка, и Трой приподнимает ногу, медленно целуя его в взъём ступни и глядя на то, как Гэвин заливается краской. С тех самых пор, как Трой открыл в себе личный способ достигнуть нирваны, занимаясь одним лишь этим делом, Гэвин стал внимательнее относится к гигиене, особенно дома.

Потому что его зрачки расширяются, и он сглатывает от того, как медленно Трой скользит кончиком языка по взъёму прежде, чем накрыть губами большой палец, а одной из ладоней погладить не менее чувствительное местечко под коленом.

Укус, который Трой оставляет на внутренней стороне бедра Гэвина, заставляет того застонать, и запустить руки в светлые волосы, притягивая его ближе. Подобный контроль Трою не нравится, и он ждёт, когда любовник вспомнит об этом, но Гэвин слишком увлекается собственными ощущениями, пока осторожные укусы продвигаются выше по бедру, и Трою приходится напоминать:

— Руки.

Пальцы послушно выскальзывают из прядок, но уже через мгновенье цепляются за его плечи, заставляя Троя усмехнуться:

— Чёрт возьми, Гэв, контролируй руки, — они смотрят друг другу в глаза — двое, сходящих с ума от разного толка наслаждения, когда Гэвин делает ошибку.

Он вспоминает о том, что он вообще-то задира, и право его ласкать нужно ещё заслужить, поэтому он вскидывает подбородок, щурясь с вызовом:

— И что ты мне сделаешь?

Чувство «отработанного сценария» не возникает, наверное, потому, что сегодня вместо обычных, мягких кожаных наручников, которые не натирают косточки и не оставляют следов, Трой защёлкивает на запястье Гэвина настоящие, рабочие, стальные.

И, наверное, из-за того, как расширяются зрачки Гэвина, как прерывается дыхание, и под тканью заметно, как дёргается его член, наверняка пачкающий смазкой трусы, это никогда не надоест Трою. Рид честен в своих реакциях. Он не скрывает того, как пересыхают губы, когда Трой, в жесткой хватке удерживая его запястье, защелкивает второй наручник так, что Гэвин оказывается обездвижен верхними конечностями из-за батареи, которая проходит у самого дивана.

Теперь можно неторопливо, аккуратно стянуть с него штаны, подцепив большими пальцами бельё, запоминая то, как тонкая ниточка смазки тянется за тканью прежде, чем лечь поверх напряжённого члена Гэвина.

— Так-то лучше, — хмыкает он, и возвращается обратно, вниз, к мягкому бедру, покрывая его разной степени силы укусами.

— Чёртов Гринуэй, — шипит Гэвин, но ноги разводит, подставляясь под ласки и жмурясь до боли под его тяжёлым взглядом.

Трою нравится смотреть за тем, как ломается Гэвин. Он ловит миг, когда матерящийся, злой и рычащий любовник становится податливым, умоляющим, готовым принять всё что угодно из его рук. Время от времени это то, ради чего живёт Трой.

Язык скользит вверх по бедру, губы обнимают головку всего на миг — слишком короткий, чтобы Гэвин смог толкнуться глубже, потому что у Троя другие планы.

— Чёртов Гринуэй, — соглашается с ним Трой, соскальзывая пальцами по сжатому кольцу ануса, — который заставит тебя кричать.

Наручники натягиваются, ведь Гэвин знает, что произойдёт дальше.

— Нет, блять, — рычит Гэвин, но едва ли его слова в состоянии остановить Троя, устроившегося между гостеприимно распахнутыми бёдрами. — Не смей!

— Конечно, детектив, — хмыкает Трой так, словно он не старше по званию, а гражданский обыватель, который подчинится всему, что приказывает ему офицер полиции. — Я не посмею вылизать вас здесь до состояния, когда вы кончите без моих рук или члена.

Гэвин стонет задушено, зная, что слова Троя стоит воспринимать ровно наоборот. Трой уверен в том, что Гэв в курсе, что именно это он и собирается с ним сделать, потому что уже в следующее мгновение он оставляет в соединении бедра и паха горячий засос, и, сделав три мягких укуса вдоль ягодицы, накрывает губами беззащитно сжимающееся отверстие.

— Блять, Трой! — вскрикивает Гэв, гремя цепочкой наручников о батарею, натягивая их, едва по сжатому кольцу мышц пробегает язык.

«Блять, Трой» — это мантра, которой он внемлет следующие пять минут, проталкивая язык по сжатым мышцам, и ощущая, как Гэвин невольно расслабляется, отпускает себя, позволяя трахать медленно языком в сжатое, чувствительное отверстие.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — рычит Гэвин, и в его словах правды не больше, чем в квартальном отчёте, потому что Гэвин буквально пытается насадиться задницей на ласкающий его язык, не в силах сдержать обносящего голову желания. И Трой позволяет ему это, наслаждаясь тем, как любовник теряет самообладание.

— Чуть позже, — хмыкает он, отстраняясь и доставая смазку из-под подушки, выдавливает её на пальцы, не сводя глаз с замеревшего, затаившего дыхание Гэвина.

Его член напряжён до предела, с головки на животе и стволе потёки смазки, но Трою этого недостаточно. Он хочет услышать нечто иное. И знает, что ждать осталось недолго, судя по тому умоляющему взгляду, который посылает ему кусающий губы Гэв.

— Нет… — шепчет он, хотя ведь его вид кричит «да, пожалуйста». И, если бы Трою было достаточно этого немого вида, то он бы уже вколачивался в не растянутого Гэвина, доводя их обоих до пика.

Но сегодня он определённо в настроении помучить любовника.

— Да, — улыбка ложится на губы, и Гэв не отводит взгляд, когда Трой проталкивает в него смазанную фалангу.

Гэвин чуть сжимается, а после, расслабляется усилием воли, позволяя трахать себя одним пальцем, зажмуриваясь, чтобы сосредоточиться на ощущениях.

Им некуда спешить, незачем торопиться, и хриплые поскуливания, заполняющие комнату, скоро становятся требовательными, отчаянными:

— Трой! Трой! — Гэвин бормочет, шепчет, выкрикивает его имя, словно в бреду, раскидывая ноги шире и раскачиваясь, насаживаясь на чёртов единственный палец так порнушно, что Трой даже жалеет, что никогда не сможет показать Гэвину насколько тот потрясающе выглядит в этом состоянии. — Ещё!

«Ещё», «глубже», «пожалуйста» — три стадии, через которые Гэвин проходит прежде, чем начать умолять трахнуть его. По одной на каждый палец, которыми Трой медленно растягивает его, не прикасаясь к стоящему колом члену, дёргающемуся от желания излиться, пока Гэвин пытается догнать вечно ускользающий оргазм.

Пара пальцев ходит в нём свободно по обилию смазки, и Трой добавляет третий, лишь на заветном, едва слышном, произнесённом с такой мольбой, которая и не снилась голодающим детям в Африке:

— Прошу, Трой, блять, мать твою, я уже не могу…

— Ещё чуть-чуть, — нежно отвечает Трой, добавляя палец, и, одновременно, целуя Гэвина во вздрагивающий живот.

Собственное возбуждение сводит с ума не меньше, вот только выдержки у Троя больше, чем у Гэвина, и силой воли он заставляет себя концентрироваться не на том, как влажно в его собственных трусах, а на том, как любовник прогибается в спине, уперевшись пятками в пружинистое основание, как он раскачивается, в горячке бреда повторяя его имя снова и снова, склоняя его на все лады и на том, сколько похоти в серых глазах, прожигающих сознание.

— Не могу, — брошенное тихо, едва слышно, оно выстреливает в Троя, словно из ружья, и Трой понимает, что тоже не в состоянии сдерживаться ни мгновения больше. Меньше пяти секунд занимает то, чтобы надорвать упаковку презерватива и выдавить скрученный латекс на ладонь. Чуть больше приходится потратить времени на то, чтобы взять себя в руки и не сорваться на бешеный темп после того, как его член плавно въезжает по разгорячённым, послушно принимающим его мышцам. Гэвину нужна пара выдохов, чтобы приноровиться к заполненности, после чего он толкается навстречу показывая — можно.

Их не хватает даже на пять минут, потому что вся прелюдия забрала всё самообладание обоих. Трой вылизывает мягкий рот, трахая Гэва языком и наслаждаясь теми потрясающими звуками, которые издаёт его обычно строптивый любовник. Сейчас Гэвин послушен, податлив, он совершенно и полностью ведом Троем и желанием, которое накрывает их обоих, и такие моменты самые любимые, и Трой хранит их в памяти как особую ценность, не доставая слишком часто, но время от времени, позволяя себе утонуть в них.

Взрыв внутри накрывает их почти одновременно — всего-то и нужно, что просунуть между ними руки и хорошенько приласкать тяжёлый, горячий член Гэвина, надавив большим пальцем на головку, чтобы этого всего стало слишком много для Гэвина. А самому Трою достаточно и того, как горячий и тесный проход сжимается, сдавливая его со всех сторон, чтобы кончить.

Сложнее всего — заставить руки не трястись, когда Трой расстёгивает наручники и целует покрасневшие запястья со сбитой кожей.

— Долбаный фетишист, — бормочет совершенно обессиленный Гэвин.

— Скажи это менее довольным тоном, чтобы я поверил, что тебе не понравилось, — хмыкает Трой, прижимая Гэвина к себе и укладывая его на грудь.

Тот молчит, сонно сопя ему в ключицу, не говоря ни слова. Потому что они оба знают — если бы кому-то это не нравилось, то едва ли бы они сделали это больше раза. А этот — уже пятый, который начинается с простой вещи — Трой, который делает медленный массаж ступней.

И Гэвин, который складывает свои ноги ему на колени, читая что-то с планшета.


	6. Sensitive skin

То, что готовка Троя успокаивает для Гэвина вообще не секрет. Он прекрасно знает насколько медитативным тот находит поход в магазин, чтобы приготовить очередную заёбистую херню, название которой Гэвин едва ли сможет выговорить, и знает, какой Трой ловит кайф простаивая долгие часы на кухне.

В этом прекрасном времяпровождении есть только одна чёртова загвоздка — Гэвин хочет капельку внимания после того, как они разгребли валентиновский завал на работе. Ей-богу, со службой в доблестных рядах полиции Гэвин начал ненавидеть все эти чёртовы праздники, потому что убийства и самоубийства на почве ревности и одиночества это самая неприятная херня, с которой только приходится иметь дело.

— Я хочу отметить, — просто говорит Трой, и Гэвин смотрит на него с улыбкой, глядя за тем, как Трой реализует то, что для него означает слово «отметить».

Для Троя — это тихий семейный ужин, просмотр фильма лёжа бок о бок, и, возможно, медленный секс, если на него хватит сил.

И их представления в этом не совпадают, потому что боже благослови доставку еды на дом, стандартные серии ситкомов и страстный, яростный секс на кухонном столе. Так что, пока Трой занимается измельчением какой-то травы, для того, чтобы заправить вок, Гэвин полагает, что не будет ничего страшного, если он подойдет поближе и устроит ладони на тёплом, плоском животе Троя.

— Гэвин, — предупреждающий тон любовника только раззадоривает, заставляя усмехнуться и улыбнулся ему в шею.

— Что? — невинностью его ответ даже и не пахнет. Да и зачем бы?

О какой вообще невинности может идти речь, когда они оба знают, что стоит Гэвину медленно провести подушечками мозолистых пальцев по нежной коже живота, и Трой вообще забудет к хренам о том, чем он там таким занимался? Вместо этого мужчина в его руках замрёт, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на мягком удовольствии, а Гэвин, наслаждаясь реакцией, продолжит своё исследование.

Но пока Гэвин лишь прижимается грудью к его спине, делая вид, что всё что ему нужно — немного тёплых объятий, в которых можно забыть о том, что они отмечали день Всех Влюблённых пытаясь найти того, кто человека порезал на салат.

— Пять минут, — усмехается, чуть покачивая головой Трой, и сердце Гэвина заходится в быстром ритме.

Как же ему всё-таки повезло с таким понимающим любовником! Насколько ему невероятно и феерически свезло, когда пьяный он предложил Трою пойти на его хер и тот, будучи сильно трезвее согласился, со смешинками в глазах. Теми самыми, которые и сейчас пляшут в светлых омутах, когда Трой бросает на него задорный, почти мальчишеский взгляд.

Эта херня их роднит — у них обоих детство играет везде, где только может.

И именно поэтому, Гэвин уже через три минуты не в состоянии удержаться от того, чтобы подушечками пальцев погладить нежную кожу, ловя тихий выдох Троя. Стук ножа о разделочную доску прерывается, и тот велит твёрдо и уверенно, явно не позволяя себе сорваться на то, чтобы откинуть шею и заставить Гэвина ласкать его ещё больше, медленней, неторопливее:

— Две минуты.

— Одна, — отзывается Гэвин строптиво, но Трой не вдаётся в споры.

— Идёт.

Вок отправляется в духовку, и длинные пальцы быстро набирают на таймере время отключения, но Гэвину уже одиноко. Он снова дразнит нежный, особенно чувствительный островок на коже Троя кончиками пальцев и мурлычет довольно:

— Соврал.

Наверное, Трой бы и сказал что-то на это, но Гэвин стал слишком опытен в таких ласках за время, что они провели вместе. Он знает, что касания должны быть едва ощутимыми, нежными, осторожными, чтобы Трой зажмурился, сжимаясь от приливающего возбуждения.

Стянуть с любовника штаны, приспуская их до выпирающих тазовых косточек занимает всего лишь мгновение, за которое Трой и правда откидывает голову, подставляя шею под горячие, страстные поцелуи и укусы, что покрывают каждый миллиметр чувствительной плоти.

— Я соскучился, — шепчет Гэвин, скользя одной из ладоней по бедру и зарываясь пальцами между ягодиц чуть надавливает на кольцо сжатого входа.

— По мне, по сексу или по еде? — хрипло спрашивает Трой, и Гэвин улыбается.

Это — провокация не в духе «расставь приоритеты и соври». Это провокация в духе «что бы ты ни выбрал, ты будешь не прав, потому что я хочу с тобой спорить. Спорить, чтобы ты меня наказал».

— Ты серьёзно? — он фыркает Трою на ухо, качая головой и опускает его на колени, устраиваясь на них сам, когда утыкает любовника лицом в маленький кухонный диванчик, вынуждая наклониться выставляя напоказ беззащитную задницу.

— А ты? — Трой усмехается лениво, пока Гэвин стаскивает брюки с трусами с ягодиц и отвешивает первый, пробный шлепок, придерживая любовника за шею и не позволяя ему поднять голову.

— Я уже не раз говорил тебе, что не люблю выбирать одно, — хмыкает Гэвин, глядя на то, как медленно меняет светлый цвет кожа, и гладит место удара так же осторожно, как до этого ласкал живот Троя.

И второй шлепок ложится на ягодицу, заставляя Троя стонать, когда Гэвин напоминает ему:

— И просил не ставить меня перед выбором. Помнишь?

Новый удар, и ещё один, и ласковое поглаживание, которые в совокупе заставляют Троя подобраться. Гэвин соскальзывает рукой вниз, между расставленных для него ягодиц, находя горячий, твёрдый член ладонью и приласкав его так, мимоходом, возвращаясь к неторопливой, почти нежной порке.

— Чёрт, Гэв! — Трой стонет, хватаясь руками за обивку диванчика. Эти взрослые игры, которые никогда не надоедают — Гэвин делает вид, что наказывает Троя.

Тот, в свою очередь, притворяется что ограничен, скован в своих движениях. И всё это только для того, чтобы секс не приедался.

Впрочем, им едва ли это грозит, думает Гэвин, продолжая покрывать мягкие половинки шлепками и разминать их чуть ли не жёстче, чем сами удары, чтобы кровь прилила посильнее.

— Ещё? — лениво интересуется Гэвин, стягивая с себя штаны исключительно для того, чтобы быстрым движением притереться к горящей от ударов заднице и ткнуться истекающим смазкой от потрясающих стонов Троя членом к сжатому кольцу мышц.

— Да… — Трой умудряется каждый раз просить его так, словно это он руководит процессом, но Гэвина это не срывает. На самом деле, ему приятно знать, что какую бы херню они вместе не творили, Трой всегда скажет ему о том, когда нужно остановиться.

Если, конечно, он и сам не увлечётся слишком сильно, забываясь в беспощадном удовольствии, когда Гэвин трахает его грубо, жёстко, или же, напротив, медленно и дразняще. Это придаёт странной уверенности.

Новый удар, и ещё несколько, которые заставляют Троя стонать, даже подкидывать заалевшую задницу навстречу его горящей ладони, и Гэвин в очередной раз думает, что лучше бы обзавестись стеком или флоггером, хотя и знает — он не купит ни то, ни другое, ведь ощущение мягкой кожи под пальцами и возможность впиться в ягодицы фалангами при лёгкой порке — бесценна. Как и возможность обласкать его такой же чувствительной от прилившей крови ладонью, после каждого ощутимого удара, выбивая из Троя крики куда сильнее, чем от шлепков.

Гэвин наклоняется и целует мягко, осторожно одну из половинок, зная как невыносимо должно быть ощущать его щетину на гиперчувствительной коже. И притирается небритой щекой к заалевшей коже он исключительно нарочно, замечая, как Трой поджимает пальцы ног от такого простого движения.

— Мне выебать тебя или вылизать? — мурлычет он, разводя ягодицы и глядя на то, как трогательно вздрагивает Трой от сводящего его с ума возбуждения.

— Выебать, — отзывается тот хрипло, задушено, и Гэвин усмехается кивая. В его кармане есть смазка и презерватив, и он не собирается долго мучить Троя подготовкой.

На самом деле он в настроении мучить его иначе.

— Придержишь их для меня? — шепчет он тихо, и Трой послушно разводит половинки, аккуратно касаясь чувствительной от ударов кожи и ждёт, пока быстро смазавший пару пальцев Гэвин введёт их по обилию смазки в сжатое отверстие и растянет неподатливые мышцы.

Вот только едва ли Трой ждёт, что когда Гэвин протолкнёт в него головку, то потянет её назад, заставляя шипеть и сжиматься.

— Блять, Гэвин! — этот невероятный «британский» акцент, на котором когда-то посыпался Гэвин усиливается, как и желание подразнить Троя сильнее. — Ты что…

— Так лучше? — мыкает Гэвин, проталкивая крупную головку снова по растянутым мышцам, но не входит глубже, дразнится замирая.

— Гэв… Гэв… — Трой сбивается уже на третьем разе, но это лишь раззадоривает.

Особенно то, как Трой толкается на него, пытаясь насадиться глубже, сильнее, когда Гэвин снова вводит в него свой член под новым углом. Это слишком близко к боли, Гэвин знает. В прошлый раз он молил так о пощаде, и теперь его очередь узнать каково это — когда любовник бесконтрольно сжимает головку внутри и пытается заставить тебя делать более глубокие толчки.

— Да? — пальцы снова гладят нежную кожу на животе, и Троя определённо не хватает, судя по тому полному желания и отчаяния взгляду, который любовник бросает через плечо, буквально вынуждая этим навалиться на него, войти на всю длину.

Секс получается торопливым, грубым, но Гэвин пытается с этим что-нибудь сделать. Например, одной рукой он дрочит Трою в тот же чёртовом ритме, в котором вколачивается в любовника, в другой не прекращая трогать живот, лаская так, чтобы Трой забыл обо всех неудобствах, особенно, для его коленей.

Они кончают быстро, и пытаются ещё несколько минут отдышаться, когда духовка подаёт звуковой сигнал и выключается.

— Ужин готов? — задыхаясь от прокатившегося по телу и оставившего его обессиленно прижиматься губами к усыпанной родинками спине Троя спрашивает Гэвин.

— Мгм, — устало отвечает тот, наконец, меняя положение так, что его длинные ноги занимают весь небольшой проход кухни, и Гэвин уютно утыкается в его живот носом, снова раздразнивая нежную кожу щетиной. На сей раз безо всякого сексуального подтекста.

— Ужин, кино, секс? — спрашивает Гэвин, глядя Трою в глаза и ловя его мягкую улыбку.

— Точно. Хочу попробовать кое-что новенькое.

От обещания сказанного таким игривым тоном в животе Гэвина всё сжимается от сладкого ужаса.

Кажется, умолять сегодня будет не только Трой.


	7. Without penetration

На улице феерически холодно, и Трой успевает продрогнуть совершенно весь, до самых костей, в очередной раз проклиная то, что его нервные окончания так близко к коже, что даже тёплое драповое пальто не спасает в самый холодный месяц Детройта. Удивительно, но это не декабрь, а февраль с его пронзительным ветром и низкими температурами.

— Я дома, — по старой привычке говорит Трой, стягивая с себя длинный шерстяной шарф, прикрывавший лицо от мороза и расстёгивая пуговицы чуть подрагивающими пальцами.

— С возвращением, — хмыкает Гэвин, выползая к двери явно из постели. У него несколько заспанный вид, он отчаянно зевает, а его домашние штаны держатся на бёдрах лишь чудом, ведь шнурок, их придерживающий, развязался.

Зависть — не последнее чувство в арсенале Троя, поскольку любовник выглядит таким мягким, таким податливым, таким тёплым, чёрт побери, что он не выдерживает, и, повесив пальто на плечики, стягивает ботинки и в три шага оказывается за спиной отвернувшегося, чтобы отойти на кухню, Гэвина. Ледяные руки Трой устраивает у него на груди, слыша мгновенный вскрик, полный самых разных чувств.

В действительности, он не вкладывал в этот жест никакого сексуального подтекста, пока не услышал сдавленный звук, в котором протест и возбуждение слились в одно.

— Что тебе снилось, котяра? — хмыкает Трой.

Он никогда не использует «детка», «солнце» или другие умилительные прозвища, потому что все эти стандартные нежности его откровенно подбешивают. А вот сам Гэвин не переносит все эти «папочкины» слова, и Трой знает почему. Отсылка к неприятному детству не вдохновляет никого из них, как и перспектива лишиться стояка в самый ответственный момент из-за неудачно брошенного слова.

Так что, они аккуратны в них. И «котяра» — это уже проверено, да и подходит ласковому, но способному ощутимо укусить Гэвину.

— Трой, блять, — рычит Гэвин, накрывая продрогшие руки своими, впрочем, с груди их не убирая, — ты что, без перчаток в такую погоду шлялся?!

— Почему же? В них, — покладисто отзывается Трой, сжимая в руках грудь Гэвина и слыша новый сдавленный стон. — Просто там собачий холод и ветер такой, что меня чуть не унесло.

— Я говорил тебе — купи нормальную куртку! — фыркает Гэвин и поворачивает к нему голову, устраивая её на плече и щурясь. Сейчас этот прищур выглядит соблазнительным.

Как, впрочем, и весь разомлевший Гэвин, который, выдохнув, прижимается к совершенно продрогшему Трою, зная, что от него сейчас тепла столько, что хватит согреть нескольких человек, а не только одного продрогшего любовника.

— После того как ты себе такую купишь, — хмыкает Трой, получая в ответ неодобрительный взгляд. — Тебе теплее со всем этим.

Он сжимает в пальцах крепкие мышцы Гэвина, которые, как он полагает, служат для вечно мёрзнущего подчинённого чем-то вроде защиты от того, чтобы совсем трястись на холоде. Вот только мышцы не спасают Гэвина, когда Трой соскальзывает подушечками пальцев по его соскам, чуть царапая их короткими ногтями.

— У меня такая есть, — Гэвин шипит, укладывая руки Трою на задницу, и сжимают её в отместку. Ему точно неудобно делать это, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, но попытки развернуться лицом к лицу он всё-таки не предпринимает.

И Трой знает почему.

— В таком случае, когда ты станешь её носить, — хмыкает Трой и сдавливает чувствительные соски Гэвина в пальцах, заставляя того сладко застонать и притереться задницей к его паху.

Возбуждение окатывает их обоих и в комнате становится значительно теплее. Рукам, к слову, тоже.

— Я… чёрт, Трой… — любовник, очевидно, пытается собрать свои мысли в кучу, но выходит плохо, когда Трой нарочно нажимает ногтем на сосок, выдавливая из Гэва сладкие сдавленные крики. — Бля, я ношу её! А ты нет! Так что купи себе варежки и…

Пассаж, произнесённый на чистом упрямстве не хило вдохновляет. Настолько, что Трой вжимается полностью вставшим членом в его задницу через несколько слоёв ткани и ловит полный отчаянного наслаждения вздох.

— Бляяяять…

— Хорошо? — мягко спрашивает Трой, пользуясь запрещённым приёмом.

Он не сдерживает дурацкого акцента, от которого Гэвин всегда течёт, и говорит тихо, едва слышно, прямо на ухо, чуть ощутимо касаясь его губами. Этого достаточно, чтобы Гэва размазало от желания, но Трой навряд ли сможет на этом успокоиться. Он продрог, устал, соскучился, чёрт побери! И всего этого достаточно, чтобы вернувшись с участка, где он работал допоздна к почти поправившемуся после простуды Гэвину вжаться в него вот так, и скользнуть губами по беззащитной шее.

Новый стон сбивает с ног откровенным желанием.

— Трой, блять, такое чувство, что ты на работе виагру принимаешь, — шипит Гэвин, не отстраняясь, а, напротив, запрокидывая голову для его удобства.

— Ну почти, — соглашается Трой, вспоминая, как весь день его донимала простая мысль — он хочет трахнуть Гэвина на их рабочем столе. И, пускай Гэвин никогда не согласится на что-то подобное, но это не значит, что Трою нельзя думать о таком, в красках представляя себе данный процесс.

И, что примечательно, особенно хорошо у него выходит в отсутствие Гэвина.

— Почти? — хмыкает он, и насмешничает. — Что, думаешь на работе о том, как мы трахаемся? Или о том, как мы трахаемся на работе?

Трой молчит, позволяя Гэвину понять насколько он близок к истине и закаменеть в его руках.

— Ты, блять, отбитый наглухо! — рычит Гэвин, вырываясь из его рук и поворачиваясь злобно скалясь.

— Конечно, я же с тобой встречаюсь, — в тон ему отвечает Трой, притягивая его к себе снова, но на сей раз для того, чтобы медленно поцеловать.

Гэвин сопротивляется несколько секунд, но быстро сдаётся под напором мягкого языка и сильных укусов, и плюёт на свои внутренние переживания, отвечая ему страстно, запальчиво, и прижимаясь членом к стояку Троя.

Он теснит их к дивану, опрокидывая на него Гэвина, и стягивая с себя пиджак и оставаясь в одной чёрной водолазке, под полным похоти взглядом. Он любит его в обтягивающей водолазке, и Трой не против испачкать эту, чтобы только доставить ему удовольствие. Зато от брюк он избавляется полностью, стягивая вместе с ними и трусы.

— Мне снилось… — вдруг начинает Гэвин, стаскивая с себя мягкие домашние штаны, — снилось, что ты опять трахаешь меня той игрушкой.

— Той самой, которую ты обещал выкинуть, если я ещё хоть раз предложу использовать? — его брови сами ползут вверх, когда Гэв кивает. Это особенно неожиданно, ведь он и не рассчитывал на то, что Гэвин сможет признаться в том, что кайфовал, будучи связанным и с игрушкой внутри, когда пытался сделать очередной глубокий минет Трою. — Хочешь?

— Не знаю, — тот фыркает и краснеет слабо, но Трою это очевидно. — В другой раз может?

— Почему бы и нет? — соглашается Трой, скользя холодными руками по его бедрам, вздрагивающему животу и рёбрам прежде, чем сесть прямо сверху, устраивая член промеж накачанной груди Гэвина.

— Блять, ты снова? — рычит Гэвин несчастно, когда Трой сжимает их, чтобы усилить давление. Его тон должен бы выдавать больше недовольства, но едва ли Гэв и правда против.

— Мне просто нравится твоя грудь, — сообщает ему мягко Трой, снова сдавливая пальцами соски и глядя за тем, как меняется лицо Гэвина. Тот подкидывает бёдра, словно пытаясь притереться к чему-то, трахнуть, но не касается членом ровным счётом ничего. — И тебе она нравится тоже, да?

— Трой! — выкрикивает Гэвин, и обнимает его так, чтобы дотянуться до себя, приласкать как следует, пока Трой будет двигаться меж его грудью, катая в пальцах соски до сладкой боли.

— Смазка нужна, — замечает Трой, морщась от сухости, и нашаривает заветный флакон между подушками. Вязкая жидкость тоже прохладная, а вот руки почти согрелись, как и сам Трой, поэтому Гэвин вздрагивает, когда она льётся поверх его члена и на грудь.

— Блять, — снова говорит он и тянется к Трою ближе. Целоваться ужасно неудобно, но на это плевать.

Между грудными мышцами член ходит по смазке так потрясающе быстро, а вид того, как Гэвин отчаянно морщится, стараясь попадать в его ритм, когда дрочит себе такой возбуждающий, что Трой не может устоять.

Плевать на неудобство, но целовать и трахать Гэва вот так, без проникновения, слыша, как он отчаянно надрачивает себе пока Трой двигается промеж его крепких мышц — бесценно.

— Гэв, я… — начинает Трой, но не успевает.

Он спускает, прежде чем договаривает, чувствуя, как смазанная рука соскальзывает меж его собственных ягодиц, и надавливает пальцами на сжатые мышцы ануса. Эта ласка от Гэвина такая неожиданная, и приятно-острая, что Трой попросту не успевает перехватить себя, отвлечься от удовольствия, и его выкручивает в приятном спазме оргазма, заставляя замереть, делая особенно резкий толчок.

Сперма оседает на лице замеревшего Гэвина, пока тот кончает и сам, успев прикрыть головку ладонью.

Его вид совершенно пошлый, но такой отчаянно невероятный, что Трой запоминает его на будущее. Как и то, что Гэвин, отплёвывась, шипит вроде как и раздражённо, но мягче обычного недовольства:

— Трой, блять, ну не на лицо же!

— Прости, — вздыхает Трой, и тянется к салфеткам, вытирая всё это добро очень аккуратно.

— В другой раз я спущу тебе на лицо и посмотрим на твоё «прости», — бурчит Гэвин, заставляя Троя мягко улыбнуться и чмокнуть его в перебитую когда-то переносицу.

— Договорились. Можешь даже дважды, если тебя так это заводит.

Уверенный шлепок, расцветающей на согревшейся после чёртовой улицы заднице воспринимается благостно, и Гэвин усмехается, глядя ему в глаза.

Они притираются друг к другу как два медведя в спячке, греясь.

— Я тебе тёплые перчатки купил, — вздыхает едва слышно Гэвин, перебирая волосы на макушке уткнувшегося ему в шею Троя. Его ноги свешиваются с проклятого короткого дивана, но, блять, оно того стоит. — В другой раз иди в них, пока руки себе не отморозил.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Трой и улыбается, прикрывая глаза.

Мысли в голове крутятся не вокруг замерзших рук, а вокруг того, как сладко Гэвин реагирует на прикосновения холода.

Кажется, у него есть восхитительная идея.


	8. Voiceless

Ну что ж, стоит сразу признать, что это была дерьмовая идея, окей? Гэвин, мягко сказать, не предназначен для всех этих собраний высшего общества. Смокинг, опера, пафосные люди, необходимость чихать исключительно в платок просто не для него.

Это, конечно, не значит, что он этого не может, однако к этому приходится прилагать слишком много усилий. В отличие от Троя, который среди всех этих разнаряженных господ словно рыба в воде, Гэвин просто не в своей тарелке. Да и смокинг едва ли сидит на нём так же хорошо, как на Трое.

И всё же он, блять, старался, окей? Он старался изо всех сил просто чтобы порадовать любовника. Наплевать на то, что Гэвину не удаётся выглядеть хотя бы инопланетянином в прокатном костюме, но он и правда старается. Даже эти чёртовы зализанные назад волосы он терпел до тех самых пор, пока во время второго антракта одна милая — действительно милая, что особенно обидно — девушка не принялась строить глазки Трою.

— Ты зря так расстраиваешься, — говорит спокойно любовник, когда они заходят домой.

Вот только Гэвин не расстроен. На самом деле он одновременно зол и в ужасе, потому что, чёрт побери, все усилия не стоят ровным счётом ничего, если сравнивать его с элегантно одетой девицей, которой не нужно лезть вон из шкуры, только для того, чтобы не стать местным посмешищем.

Так что Гэвин на это и не отвечает. И на Троя не смотрит, прекрасно зная, что всё чувства написаны у него на лице. А ссориться во второй раз уже совсем не хочется, потому что для его нервов предыдущая перепалка с Троем обошлась слишком дорого.

Ему просто нужно немного времени для того, чтобы дать себе остыть, перебеситься и отболеть этой ревностью, и снова стать более-менее вменяемым и спокойно всё обсудить.

— Гэв, — мягкая ладонь ложится прямо поверх плеча, но Гэвин не ластится к пальцам, как обычно он это делает дома, не запрокидывает голову, одаряя Троя мягкой улыбкой. Он просто замирает, словно истукан, чтобы не сбросить ладонь в этом детском жесте, значащим «я злюсь на тебя, не смей меня трогать!»

«Нужно подождать», — напоминает себе Гэвин, расстёгивая пуговицу за пуговицей на своей сорочке и стараясь дышать медленнее, сконцентрироваться на долгих вдохах и выдохах.

По-хорошему надо избавиться от галстука, вот только с бабочками у Гэвина есть проблема, и ему бы попросить об этом Троя. Правда, в таком случае придётся поднять на него глаза. Опасно, с учётом того, что его может переклинить, и, вместо того чтобы всё спокойно обсудить он снова позволит шипящей ревности окутать себя и разъесть до костей, как в этом чёртовом театре оперы и балета, куда Трой затащил его послушать «самый потрясающий голос на свете».

— Чёрт, Гэв, — снова начинает Трой, но долгий выдох заставляет остановиться и проглотить любые слова утешений.

Мягкие пальцы соскальзывают по чисто выбритому для этого чёртового похода подбородку, вынуждая поднять голову и всё-таки заглянуть в светлые глаза Троя, теряясь в них.

«А вы читали Ницше?» — в памяти звучит красивый женский голос в его памяти, и Гэвин скрипит зубами, стараясь сдержать свой поганый язык и не сказать что-нибудь особенно неприятного или обидного.

Потому что Гэвин, блять, не читал ни Ницше, ни Эйзенхауэра, ни блядского Кастанеду, в отличие от своего любовника. Так может быть, его так переёбывает не из-за того, что Трой был вежлив и спокоен, отвечая на эти вопросы, а потому что пропасть между их эрудированностью настолько велика, что Трою хочется вмазать.

Ударить посильнее, притянуть за лацканы пиджака и поцеловать так, чтобы тот и думать перестал. Прям так, чтобы обо всём.

Вот только Гэвин вообще ни слова не говорит, пока Трой развязывает его галстук-бабочку, помогая сделать полноценный вдох, не прекращая скользить подушечками пальцев по подбородку и соскальзывая вниз, по скулам, к чувствительной шее.

— Сыграем в игру? — хмыкает Трой, когда справляется с чёртовым галстуком, и Гэвин щурится.

— Издеваешься? — фыркает Гэвин, наконец-то совладав со своим голосом и первым порывом кинуть колкость.

— Ничуть, — тот качает головой и улыбается так, что приходится снова сдерживать порыв наорать на любовника.

Потому что если той девице он улыбался так же, пока Гэвин не видел, то желание плюнуть, бросить всё и свалить в закат сожрёт его заживо. И не то чтобы Гэвин ему не доверял, просто… Это слишком личное. Слишком его собственное. То, что Гэвин не хочет, чтобы видела хоть одна живая душа.

— А звучит так, как будто ты издеваешься, — в том же тоне замечает Гэвин, стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, — вздыхает Трой, — для меня общение с людьми так же естественно, как для тебя — стоны во время секса.

— Ты тоже этим страдаешь, не надо тут, — рычащие ноты в его голосе заставляют Троя чуть улыбнуться, самыми уголками губ прежде, чем окончательно посерьёзнеть.

— Поэтому и предлагаю игру, — кивает он, — тот, кто первый сорвётся и застонет, исполняет желание победителя.

Гэвин замирает, глядя в светлые глаза, и всё пытается найти подвох в его словах, прежде чем уточнить:

— Любое?

— В пределах разумного, — соглашается Трой, — и только одно.

— Бессрочное и без криминала, — в тон отзывается Гэвин, стараясь взять себя в руки глядя на загадочную улыбку Троя, от которой в животе становится горячее.

— Идёт, — снова кивает Трой, притягивая его к себе ближе и расправляясь с шейным платком гораздо быстрее, чем с бабочкой Гэвина, хотя ему и хотелось оставить эту вещицу на подольше.

Вообще-то, до сегодняшнего вечера Гэвин был уверен, что ему глубоко наплевать на все эти изыски вроде подтяжек, что обхватывают плечи, и которыми можно потрясающе щёлкнуть, или шейного платка, который смотрится так крышесносно, что пришлось подрочить перед выходом, чтобы не затащить на официальном мероприятии Троя куда-нибудь в один из стерильных пафосных туалетов за этот самый платок, чтобы пошло и грязно потрахаться в одной из кабинок.

«Зря, наверное», — раз в пятый думает Гэвин, глядя на то, как Трой расправляется с собственной сорочкой, ловко доставая каждую пуговицу из петлицы.

Его переёбывает немного на этом самом моменте, потому что, чёрт побери, простой жест, когда Трой выправляет рубашку из брюк не должен ему так голову относить, да? Но всё-таки в черепной коробке становится потрясающе пусто, стоит лишь проследить за этим жестом, и только чудом он удерживает звуки внутри себя.

— Это вообще законно? — с изрядной хрипотцой выдаёт Гэвин, справившись со своими чувствами, и провожает сорочку взглядом, рассматривая давно изученные на несколько рядов руки.

— В любви и на войне, — мягко усмехается Трой, подтягивая к себе за пояс брюк и помогая стащить рубашку с плеч.

— Иди нахер, — хмыкает Гэвин прежде, чем притянуть его за затылок в горячий поцелуй.

Странно ощущать под пальцами набриолиненные пряди, вместо привычно мягких волос Троя. Это сбивает с толку, но вкус тот же.

Приятно знать, что Трой не протестует против его странных привычек в духе «вылизать», «обнюхать», «попробовать на вкус». Особенно с учётом того, что сам любовник ничем подобным не страдает.

А вот Гэвин — очень даже, да.

Он прижимается губами прямо к основанию шеи, подновляя чёртов собственнический засос — единственное, что за сегодняшний вечер заставляло его держать себя в руках, а не устраивать грязную сцену ревности прямо в театре, и теперь он доволен хотя бы тем, что может снова втянуть светлую кожу, впиться зубами, ловя прерывистый выдох со стороны Троя. Но выдох — ещё не стон, да? А принцип «все средства хороши» работает в обе стороны.

Особенно, если пройтись губами по плечу и прижаться к ключице, чуть царапая подбородком нежную кожу.

— Ты в настроении, — хмыкает Трой, и Гэвин поднимает на него тёмные от желания глаза.

Он не просто в настроении, чёрт побери. После того, как его задушила ревность, Гэвин в охуеть каком настроении на то, чтобы ещё раз убедиться — Трой его. Весь. Просто под корень.

Последняя мысль заставляет губы медленно растянуться в полубезумной улыбке, которую Трой очерчивает пальцами аккуратно. Ему нравятся губы Гэвина — Гэв же тащится от рук. Все в выигрыше, все в плюсе. Просто сегодня Гэвин чуть-чуть рехнулся, и Трой совсем скоро об этом узнает

— На то, чтобы тебя связать — да, — соглашается он, кивая, и сердце падает куда-то к ногам от беззащитно протянутых ему рук. — За спину.

Трой не протестует, не сопротивляется, и вот это совсем выбивает из Гэвина дух. Что нужно для того, чтобы хотелось простонать даже тогда, когда у них нет секса?

Подчиниться. Подчинить.

Только и всего.

Из всех вещей лучшим выбором сейчас кажется не верёвка из коробки у кровати, а тот самый шейный платок, который соскальзывает на запястья, когда Гэвин стягивает их узлом. Приходится поматериться из-за скользкой ткани, но Трой ждёт терпеливо, и ему наконец-то удаётся совладать с шёлком.

Внутри всё горит от простого осознания — вот он, а вот Трой. И между ними есть нечто большее, чем просто секс, потому что это чёртово доверие, мягкий поцелуй, который любовник оставляет у него на плече, когда Гэвин подходит достаточно близко, бесконечное, бескрайнее, едва ли может быть между Троем и какой-нибудь случайной барышней, встреченной в долбанном театре.

«Только я вижу тебя таким», — доходит до Гэвина, когда он нажимает на плечо Троя, и тот покорно опускается на колени.

«И только мне ты позволяешь это», — понимает он, когда раскидывает ноги любовника и стаскивает с него идеально выглаженные брюки с чёртовыми стрелочками, и отбрасывает их в сторону, комкая. Сейчас плевать на то, чтобы они остались целыми или не помялись. Сейчас важнее всего то, что Трой приподнимает бёдра, давая стянуть с себя трусы и слегка покусывает тонкие губы. И в его глазах отражается тот же огонь, что сжигает Гэвина заживо.

Трусы отправляются в общую кучу вместе с носками. Любовник выглядит таким беззащитным, что Гэвин едва ли может удержаться от того, чтобы приблизиться, подползая на коленях, притянуть к себе за подбородок и впиться медленным, чувственным поцелуем в губы, находя ладонью горячую и твёрдую плоть.

— Ещё не хочешь простонать? — усмехается Гэвин, глядя весело на Троя.

— А ты? — отзывается тот так же хрипло, как и он сам.

Они оба слишком громкие, но в этом сейчас нет ничего плохого. Быть как можно тише, да? И чтоб никто не догадался, что под его рукой оказывается та самая коробка, в которой дохрена разных интересных штук.

Вот, например, замечательное кольцо для члена, что они опробовали на нём самом в прошлый раз. Нет никакой проблемы его надеть, словно это всего лишь презерватив — скользнуть рукой вдоль горячей плоти, и вся жажда кончить оказывается целиком и полностью подконтрольна ему.

В голове пустеет так, как будто это самого Гэвина связали и укротили подобным «ошейником» — вся проблема исключительно в ощущении власти. Той самой, которая сводит с ума.

— Решил отыграться? — сейчас Трой звучит значительно тише, чем привык Гэвин, и ему хочется узнать — что нужно сделать, чтобы он потерял самообладание.

— Конечно. Бесспорно. Вне всяких сомнений, — приходится изрядно напрягаться для того, чтобы заставить мозги работать в нужном направлении. — Ты же не думаешь, что после того, как ты заставил меня умолять тебя оттрахать этим чёртовым вибратором я просто забуду такое?

Гэвин скалится, подмигивая, и знает — то, что Трой напрягся не значит, что он испугался. Его член заинтересованно дёрнулся в руке Гэвина, и это добавляет уверенности — он всё делает правильно.

— Тебе же было хорошо, — Трой чуть поводит плечами, слабо улыбаясь.

— И тебе будет, — соглашается Гэвин и не выдерживает.

Нужно всего лишь наклониться и сделать одно сильное, уверенное движение языком по головке, надавливая на уретру самым кончиком, чтобы Трой зашипел. Вот только тот не издаёт ни звука, хотя и сжимается всем телом под его руками.

Когда Гэвин поднимает глаза — Трой жмурится, кусает губы, сдерживая стоны, и выглядит таким беззащитным, таким уязвимым, что желание прижать его к себе и одновременно затрахать до несмолкающих просьб о пощаде накрывает с головой.

Двойственное желание, которое сводит его с ума, вынуждает и самого Гэвина кусать губы, чтобы только не застонать. Нужно выудить из коробки флакон смазки, новенький вибратор, который настолько же устрашающий, насколько все эти новомодные девайсы, а также отыскать пару зажимов для сосков, что особенно понравились Гэвину в прошлый раз. Правда, теперь очередь Троя почувствовать всё это на себе.

Он выкладывает выбранное повыше, чтобы воспользоваться в любой момент, и прижимается к Трою ближе, теснее, накрывая один из его сосков губами. Они не такие чувствительные, как у него самого, потому что одного лёгкого сжатия зубов на покрасневшей плоти было бы достаточно для того, чтобы выбить из него стон, но настолько чувствительны, что Трой может некоторое время продержаться с этими славными зажимами.

— Гэв, — тихо бормочет Трой, и в его интонациях те самые ноты, которых обычно приходится добиваться несколько дольше, чем поставив условие запрещающее стоны.

— М? — мурлычет он, сжимая податливую плоть в пальцах и крепя осторожно зажим, стараясь, чтобы он сел как можно ровнее, и не доставлять лишних неприятных ощущений.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает любовник и упирается затылком в диван, явно пытаясь найти лучшую точку опоры.

— Согласен, — кивает Гэвин и накрывает губами второй из них.

Любопытство ведёт его дальше — прижать комочек плоти языком к кромке зубов чуть сильнее, сдавить губами и приласкать, вылизывая их широкими мазками — есть ли здесь хоть один вариант, который заставит Троя сдаться, проиграть, уступить ему одно чёртово желание?

Пальцы на ногах поджимаются от обилия испытываемых чувств, и Гэвин позволяет себе скользнуть языком вниз просто чтобы подразнить его сильнее прежде, чем он возьмётся за второй зажим, и услышит ещё один прерывистый выдох. Беззвучный, как назло, но такой горячий, что внутри всё сжимается в тугой узел, словно это не Трой тут скован, а Гэвин.

— Как ты? — интересуется он, соскальзывая Трою за спину, устраиваясь, раскинув ноги сзади и прижимаясь собственным стояком к пояснице.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Трой, вжимаясь спиной в его грудь.

Ладони скользят по горячей коже неторопливо, сладко, медленно. Изнурительно, когда Гэвин касается вздымающейся сбивчиво грудной клетки и едва ощутимо трогает зажимы.

— Чёрт! — резкий выдох Трой сдержать не может, а свой, ответный, Гэвин прячет у него на плече, прижимаясь губами и загоняя рвущийся стон обратно.

«Это то, что я делаю с тобой»! — свербит в его мозгу на одной ноте.

«Это всё то, что ты даёшь мне с тобой делать, и едва ли этой гламурной сучке хоть однажды может присниться то, как сладко ты стонешь, если медленно трахать тебя, шлёпая ладонью по заднице», — с мрачным удовольствием додумывает Гэвин, позволяя сумасшедшему теплу окатить себя с ног до головы.

Пальцы соскальзывают по позвоночнику вниз, когда он ощупывает сжатый анус и развратно улыбается, глядя прямо захмелевшему от возбуждения Трою в глаза.

— Прости, что ревновал, — говорит он тихо и ловит полный непонимания взгляд. — Это так глупо.

— Рад, что до тебя дошло, — усмехается в ответ Трой и тянется к его губам за долгим, вдумчивым поцелуем.

Гэвин делает всё так, как Трою нравится больше всего. Медленно скользить языком по кромке губ, вылизывать внутреннюю сторону каждой из них, посасывать, сжимать в своих, осторожно прикусывать — всё это отвлекает, пока Гэвин забирает из коробки смазку и вибратор.

Охренительный и многофункциональный, которым он собирается воспользоваться по назначению.

Вязкая жидкость согревается в пальцах быстро, и можно медленно и неторопливо растягивать Троя, специально приподнявшегося для его комфорта, пока они целуются без спешки, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. В этом Гэвин поднаторел за время, что они живут вместе, и пара пальцев, которые он проталкивает в непослушные мышцы совсем скоро свободно начинает ходить туда-обратно, давая понять — можно.

— Осторожно, — говорит Гэвин тихо, приставляя головку игрушки к растянутой дырочке, и аккуратно проталкивает только головку.

Остальное Трой делает сам, позволяя скользкому и холодному вибратору протолкнуться в него, когда он садится обратно. Основание-присоска не даёт игрушке двигаться, но облегчает попытки толкаться на неё для Троя, и Гэвин чуть улыбается. Он не уверен, что его любовник вообще в курсе, что то, что он купил за очередную ошеломляющую сумму не просто вибратор, а многофункциональный девайс, к которому можно скачать дополнительные приложения. Например, слабая стимуляция током, что проходится по всей игрушке с сухим потрескиванием.

— Блять! — выкрик Троя такой сладкий, что Гэвин кусает его плечо, глухо выстанывая вместо него. — Блять, Гэв, это же…

Способность мыслить аналитически явно расползается под очередным коротким ударом, и Трой стукается затылком о его ключицу, пока пытается найти лучшее положение.

Гэвин соскальзывает ладонями по его корпусу медленно, осторожно подбираясь к изнывающим соскам, и не удерживается от того, чтобы раздразнить зажимы указательными пальцами, касаясь их, заставляя покачиваться из стороны в сторону. Трой ёрзает так, что ему становится одурительно завидно.

Слишком горячо. Слишком сладко. Слишком знакомо.

Хотя, в случае с Гэвином это была лишь вибрация, а не ток, но этот опыт такой интересный.

— Ты… ты не… — пытается сказать что-то Трой, но жмурится, подаваясь то к рукам, то от них, мечась на игрушке, стараясь хоть как-нибудь ослабить получаемое удовольствие и сходя с ума от невозможности кончить, когда Гэвин в очередной раз кладёт ладонь на изнывающий член, обильно сочащийся смазкой, и дрочит так, как Трою нравится больше всего.

Это странно, ведь всё, что происходит с Троем, он может только воображать, но Гэвин стонет первым. Протяжно, паскудно, так сладко, сжимая Троя в своих руках, что тот уже не сдерживается и умоляет его:

— Гэв, прошу! Прошу!

Он точно знает, о чём его просит любовник, но он хочет посмотреть на то, как он будет сходить с ума. На то, до какой грани можно довести Троя, чтобы тот остался в его памяти навсегда таким — отчаянно требующим позволения кончить, распалённым, сходящим с ума от возбуждения, сладострастно умоляющим.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, — шепчет он ему на ухо и снова дразнит зажимами сдавленные соски. — Самую малость, да?

— Блять, — рык у Троя выходит совсем не такой, как у Гэвина, хотя тоже весьма устрашающий.

И возбуждающий.

Гэвин трётся о его поясницу, думая лишь о том, что хочет сейчас слышать Троя, проникнуть под кожу, стать с ним не физически частями целого, а морально. Одна рука быстро надрачивает член Троя, другая скользит по покрытой испариной коже, снова и снова возвращаясь к восхитительным зажимам.

Трой не может сидеть смирно — внутри него игрушка, которая стимулирует током прямо там, где простата, и Гэвин уверен — если бы это был он сам, то он бы уже согласился на что угодно, лишь бы ему дали кончить.

— Гэв, прошу, — созвучно с его мыслями выдыхает Трой, запрокидывая голову и глядя ему в глаза, — не могу… Больше — не могу…

— Ещё капельку, — нежно отзывается Гэвин, стискивая его в руках и чуть усиливая ток.

Он даже пугается от того, как Троя начинает трясти, потому что думает, что переборщил, пока до него не доходит, что тот попросту кончил. Его член всё ещё стоит, ограниченный кольцом, руки связаны за спиной, но Трой точно словил оргазм от чёртовой игрушки своей задницей.

И Гэвин хочет почувствовать это, чёрт побери.

Во всех смыслах.

Для начала, он извлекает вибратор, выключая его и откидывая в сторону, толкается в растянутое отверстие сам, слыша, как Трой сходит с ума от его члена. И осознание обрушивается на Гэвина так сильно, что он не может удержаться.

Он толкается медленно, неторопливо, и внутри страстно сжимающегося Троя так хорошо, что Гэвин стонет запальчиво, горячо прямо ему в ухо.

— Проиграл, — шипит Трой, и, кажется, это последняя связная мысль, которая у него срывается, потому что толчки Гэвина становятся жёстче, грубее, яростнее.

Трой не стонет — он кричит, издавая такие сумасшедшие звуки, что куда уж там Гэвину, в их первый раз напугавшего любовника звуками, которые срывались у него с губ.

Их совместные стоны наполняют комнату, они двигаются навстречу друг другу, и Трой мотает головой в горячке, когда пульсирует вокруг члена Гэвина, сокращаясь ещё раз, так и не снимая кольца. Этот оргазм Гэвин ловит со стоном, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить в него вот так, но выходит просто отвратительно.

Он действует быстро, стаскивая так аккуратно, как только может зажимы с сосков и разминает их в пальцах, добиваясь заполошных криков от любовника, и собственный оргазм слишком близок, слишком силён, слишком отчаянно желанен, так что Гэвин всё-таки уступает.

Приходится быстро находить тяжёлый, горячий член Троя ладонью и стягивать с него долбанное кольцо, чувствуя, как за вторым оргазмом следует последний, особенно выматывающий и выбивающий у Троя слёзы.

«Ни одной девахе такого не увидеть», — рычит довольно ревнивый зверь в его мыслях, отступая, кажется, навсегда, пока Гэвин сжимает Троя в руках крепко, и делает ещё пару резких, беспощадных толчков, ловя своё имя с его губ как высшее благословение.

Узел на запястьях подаётся легко, и Гэвин доволен тем, что они опробовали, пускай он и проиграл это чёртово пари. Ему не жалко исполнить желание Троя, после того, как он увидел слезы удовольствия на его щеках. Малая плата за знание — пускай он и не читал Канта, Гегеля или Камю, это не имеет никакого значения, пока им хорошо вместе.

Пока Трой ластится к нему, содрогаясь в последних искрах угасающего оргазма, и жмурится, прижимаясь так, как обычно ластится Гэвин после особенно яростного секса.

Нужно привести их в порядок, но Гэвин только стаскивает плед с дивана, и, устроив Троя у себя на груди, скользит пальцами по влажной от пота коже и думает о том, что походы в театр, в целом, не так уж и плохи.

Главное, правильно заканчивать вечер.


	9. Deep

В Детройте зимой ветрено, и Трой не горит желанием куда-то выходить в такую погоду, так что вылазки до работы и обратно становятся единственной причиной вообще выбираться куда бы то ни было.

Именно поэтому утром выходного дня его разбудить можно даже не пытаться — бесполезно, ведь под одеялом, где он устроился тепло и уютно, здесь не дует, несмотря на то, что Гэвин, приластившийся привычно к его ключице перебитым ещё на самом первом задании носом, предпочитает дышать через рот и обжигать прохладным воздухом чувствительную кожу. Впрочем, горячие выдохи туда же компенсируют, так что жаловаться не приходится — это неотъемлемая часть того уюта.

Трой улыбается, не в силах сдержаться, когда смотрит на него. Это странно — то, что они вообще вместе. То, как всё это случилось. Да, в такое тихое и приятное утро можно и погрузиться в воспоминания, воскрешая в памяти всё, до мелочи. Кажется, это случилось чуть меньше года назад и погода была такой же ветреной как сейчас…

…Наблюдать за пьющими коллегами по меньшей мере забавно. Трой уверен — все они, шумные, весёлые, грустные или мрачные станут совсем другими через пару часов, когда уровень алкоголя в крови изменится. Ему немного любопытно, как изменится Рид, которого прикрепили к нему в качестве стажёра несколько месяцев назад, и с которым ему с трудом удаётся находить общий язык.

Слишком язвительный, резкий, циничный и не лезущий за словом в карман, он интересен Трою своим странным поведением. Словно маленький ребёнок, который хочет, но не может сказать ничего, и потому кричит, в надежде, что его услышат и поймут.

И, может быть, остальные и не могут распознать в яростном крике или злой подколке подтекста, но Трой — может. Хотя и нет уверенности, что он всё понял правильно.

С этими мыслями он опрокидывает в себя шот, разговаривает с барменом, мягко улыбаясь ему, и думает, что подцепить кого-то на вечер — мысль хорошая, но вот как-то желания заводить одноразовое знакомство нет.

«Я слишком стар для этого дерьма» — думает Трой и усмехается, позволяя жару от алкоголя растечься по своим мыслям.

— Хэй, британец-перевёртыш, — фыркает рядом с ним знакомый голос стажёра, и Трою нужно немного больше времени для того, чтобы собрать себя воедино и посмотреть на нахального мужчину, который младше его всего на жалких четыре года и поднять брови. — Тина уехала домой, а у меня нет компании. Выпьешь?

Расползшиеся мысли медленно напоминают ему о том, кто такая Тина. Девочка-офицер, которая ещё заступает в патруль. У неё примечательное лицо и явно азиатские корни. И, кажется, он к ней всё-таки не подкатывал. Хотя бред, конечно же да, но вот не спали они точно.

— Окей, — хмыкает он, пожимая плечами и кивает на свободный стул рядом.

Вся эта весёлая гурьба празднует юбилей отдела, но все рассаживаются не в одно большое застолье, а небольшими кучками по интересам, так что в их компании нет ничего странного ни для Троя, ни для окружающих.

В Гэвине каким-то образом находится приятный собеседник, который появляется на свет лишь тогда, когда выпито ими достаточно. Он колкий, но не злой, как могло показаться. Просто битый, что ли. И, судя по шраму на переносице — не только жизнью.

Трой не успевает перехватить себя, когда тянется кончиками пальцев прикоснуться к шраму. Тот замирает, словно кролик перед удавом на мгновенье, поднимает глаза, и ухмыляется, глядя с прищуром. Для такого взгляда они слишком близко друг к другу, а Трой слишком пьян, чтобы заставлять себя соблюдать рамки приличия.

— Тупой вопрос хочешь? — фыркает Гэвин, приподнимая верхнюю губу. Длинный клык посверкивает лишь мгновенье в тусклом свете лампы бара.

— Валяй, — соглашается он, ещё помня о том, что трогать чужие зубы, если это не подозреваемый — нельзя. По крайней мере без спроса.

— Бля, не здесь, — фыркает его подчинённый, и соскальзывает с барного стула, хватая Троя за рукав водолазки. Руки у него удивительно тёплые, а хватка — крепкая. Трой замечал и раньше, просто сейчас это в голове звучит совсем иначе. Когда его вытягивают из теплого, даже душного бара на улицу, где яростный ветер, сбивающий с ног нега должна бы кончится. И она пропадает на миг, пока он не оказывается прижат к каменной кладке сильным, восхитительно тёплым телом.

Серые глаза заглядывают в его требовательно, а чёртов сучонок опять улыбается задорно:

— Мне показалось, или ты смотришь на меня как будто ты без ума от меня? — длинные клыки снова мелькают, теперь в свете фонаря и Трой срывается. Он просто не удерживается от того, чтобы цапнуть Гэвина ладонью за затылок и привлечь к себе, целуя медленно, но крепко. Он ждёт яростного укуса в ответ, а не странного звука, который едва ли похож на стон, но, судя по урчащим ноткам именно его и обозначает.

— Так о чём ты? — наконец, переспрашивает Трой, глядя на то, как сбитый с толку Рид пытается взять себя в руки.

Он краснеет так мило, что хочется обнять его ещё крепче, но тот, кажется, собирается с духом, чтобы кинуть очередную грубость. По крайней мере Трой ждёт, что тот скажет нечто вроде «грязный педик», ведь именно так и поступают зажатые мужчины, которые и сами не знают чего они хотят или мечутся между «порицается обществом» и «хочу». Он не ждёт, что тот ему скажет:

— Давай встречаться.

Трой даже трезвеет на несколько мгновений и пристально глядит в глаза — не послышалось ли? Но Гэвин смотрит на него прямо, и, кажется, волнуется, судя по тому, как каменеют его плечи. Он готов плюнуть на всё, но Трой успевает раньше.

— Давай попробуем, — соглашается он, кивая, и притягивает ошалевшего Гэвина обратно…

…Жар желания выкидывает Троя из воспоминаний в реальность и он с приятным удивлением обнаруживает не только то, что уснул сам, но и то, что Гэвин проснулся. И ему явно хочется внимания и ласки, судя по тому, как горячо сейчас Трою.

— Гэв? — нежно зовёт он любовника, приоткрыв глаза, и чувствует как сладкий рот скользит по его члену. — Чёрт!

Ощущения уюта и неги никуда не исчезают, но обрастают нестерпимым желанием, и Трой просовывает руку под тёплое, но лёгкое одеяло и сжимает пальцы в прядках Гэвина, заглядывая вниз и встречаясь с ним взглядами.

Они вместе почти год, и Трой точно знает что нужно сделать, чтобы и Гэвин получил удовольствие от процесса. Всего лишь сжать волосы в кулаке посильнее и надавить на затылок, вынуждая двигаться в угодном ему ритме.

Трой не знает что именно Гэвин находит особенного в этой пошлости, но сейчас на это наплевать, ведь гулкий, вибрирующий стон прокатывается по всему телу отзвуком, а полный желания, любви и похоти взгляд Гэвина просто сводит с ума от вожделения.

— Чёрт! — снова шипит Трой, упираясь пятками в диван и толкаясь в податливый рот.

Он чувствует, как Гэвин соскальзывает языком по головке, надавливая на неё, чувствует, как тот прижимает его плоть к нёбу, усиливая его ощущения. И то, как он снова пытается взять глубже, надеясь одолеть виденный в гей-порно глубокий минет, тоже.

— Гэв, ты не… блять, остановись! — порыкивает слабо Трой.

Он слишком разнежен, чтобы действительно прекратить это издевательство упрямого как осёл Гэвина над собой. Да, Трою приятно, и да, чёрт побери, ощущения при этих неумелых попытках — восхитительные, только в порно нет ничего даже близко похожего на реальность.

Особенно, если речь о таких выкрутасах.

Вот только время от времени на Гэвина находит подобное настроение — попробовать ещё раз, в надежде, что ему удастся! И обычно Трой не протестует, позволяя любовнику развлекаться так, как он посчитает нужным, ведь тот уже не маленький, но не в этот раз. Не тогда, когда нет никаких сил вмешаться, если станет очевидным то, что любовник вот-вот поранится. Хотя Гэвин аккуратен, но он слишком увлекается, а Трой сейчас слишком податлив и не собран, чтобы предотвратить.

Убрать руку с затылка Гэвин ему не позволяет, сжимая её своей на мгновенье, и яростно глядя в глаза. Чёрт, ему даже говорить не надо, чтобы Трой услышал: «Только посмей это сделать, и я, нахрен, пойду додрачивать в душ и обломаю тебе кайф так же, как это сделаешь ты.»

Трой не рискует, но пытается не вдалбливаться в послушно принимающий его рот так же остервенело, как от него хочет Гэвин. Сам бы он предпочёл медленные, ленивые движения, но от вида того, как Гэв губами натягивается на его член снова и снова, скользнув ладонью вниз по животу и явно лаская себя, у него постепенно утекают мозги.

Они оба двигаются в едином ритме, и Трой пытается ухватить ускользающий самоконтроль, но выходит просто отвратительно. Ему слишком хорошо, от того, что делает Гэвин, от того, как он помогает себе одной рукой, надрачивая его член, а другой сжимая в кулаке собственный. И как бы Трой не пытался, он не может признать — все эти слюнявые попытки одолеть природу закончатся тем, что он снова спустит в рот, разрушив влажную фантазию любовника о проникновенном минете.

У него пальцы поджимаются от того, как ему хорошо, когда Гэвин, не прекращая двигать кулаком по его члену, отстраняется и оставляет укус-засос где-то в месте соединения бедра и паха, и окончательно лишает Троя способности мыслить.

Собственнические метки нравятся им обоим, но если для Троя это просто возможность показать как ему хорошо, то Гэвин буквально клеймит его этим. К обоюдному удовольствию.

Всего этого становится слишком много, и Трой кончает, по-прежнему одной рукой цепляясь за чуть влажные прядки Гэвина, а второй накрывая головку, чтобы не испачкать одеяло. Гэвин делает ровно то же самое спустя мгновенье.

Привести себя в порядок, выкинуть салфетки в урну у дивана — всё это отработано, как и то, что Гэвин прижмётся покрасневшими и припухшими от минета губами к его и выдохнет потрясающе хрипло:

— С добрым утром.

— С добрым утром, — отзывается Трой, притягивая его к себе и долго вылизывает налившиеся и чувствительные губы, посасывает их, заново доводя до изнеможения. Как и тогда, в их первый раз, который кончился фроттажем в узком переулке сразу за баром, полном полицейских.

Тогда была странная ночь, но Трой ещё ни разу не пожалел.


	10. Dress

Гэвин не очень хорош во всей этой фигне, ясно? Он, блять, пиздецки старается, чтобы Трою в их отношениях было комфортно так же, как и ему самому, но это нихрена не значит, что у него выходит, и Гэвин это признаёт.  
Есть вещи, с которыми просто приходится мириться.

Например то, что Трой каким-то невероятным образом умудрился выбрать единственное отвратительное блюдо из доставки ближайшего ресторана, когда они в очередной раз решили зависнуть с пивасом и фильмом, чтобы отметить какой-то из немногочисленных праздников. Или с тем, что сам Гэвин проёбывается как боженька, то и дело забывая глянуть чьи труселя он натянул сегодня, пока сонный одевался на работу и снова получать втык за то, что его задница растягивает любимые трусишки Троя. Или с тем, что время от времени каждый из них может излиться ядом подколок на партнёра, пока они в участке.

Это то самое дерьмо, которое принимаешь и живёшь с ним дальше, стараясь поменьше курить на кухне и вообще курить, не таскать домой хвостатую живность, выглядещую слишком одинокой «просто на одну ночь», и вымещая агрессию на подозреваемых — благо, на них, в большинстве случаев, есть за что.

Единственное, что смущает Гэвина, это то, что он нихера не сечёт в их отношениях. То есть да, ему хорошо, уютно и безопасно, но чувствует ли Трой себя так же?

Вот, буквально на днях тот строил глазки их стажёрке, разговаривая тем самым голосом, от которого лично Гэвин сыпется к херам, и, сказать по правде, если бы Гэвин мог так же очаровательно улыбаясь вешать лапшу на уши прекрасном полу, он бы тоже попробовал к ней подкатить. Просто так, из любви к прекрасному — с тех самых пор, как они разобрались с бушующей ревностью ему стал доступен данный эстетизм.

Увы и ах, но Гэвин знает, что он хорош только в злой стороне всего этого — подколы, шутки, сарказм его стихия, но не вот это. В голову ему стрельнула шальная мыслишка — может быть дамский наряд как раз то, что не хватает Трою?

Внести разнообразие в сексуальную жизнь при помощи переодевания — так ведь развлекаются те пары, которым приелся секс? Хотя, нельзя сказать, что им он действительно приелся, но близится день Святого Валентина, а с подарками у Гэвина так же, как у Троя с доставкой — полный атас.

Так что, в этой идее он уверен хотя бы минимально. Если не порадует, то они это обсудят, а если да, то все в выигрыше, верно?

Тем более Гэвин хорошо помнит, как летом, ещё до того, как они начали встречаться, Трой скользил медленно по мягкому платью одной из потерпевших ладонью, явно наслаждаясь ощущением ткани под пальцами. И он так же хорошо помнит, как тот поправлял воротничок платья забежавшей к ним на работу Тины, которой нужно было срочно отдать бумаги прежде, чем бежать на свидание, так что идея выгодная, с какой стороны на неё не посмотри.

Требуется всё мужество, сколько у него есть, чтобы загуглить магазины для трансов. Гэвин таращится в телефон несколько минут, прежде, чем удаётся сформулировать нормальный запрос в гугл, избавляющий от необходимости перерывать кучу ненужной информации. И ему даже удаётся найти не только ближайший, но и взглянуть на его ассортимент.

Придётся как минимум примерить это дерьмо, и, если это будет больше, чем Гэвин сможет вынести, отказаться от этой идеи, предпочитая бутылку виски вместо такого оригинального подарка на день всех влюблённых.

Не то чтобы Трой оценил, но это будет хотя бы номинальным подарком, ведь так?

— Могу я вам чем-то помочь? — спрашивает его очаровательная девушка, с самую малость грубоватым голоском, и Гэвин пристально вглядывается в неё.

Профессиональная привычка выцепляет на шее едва заметный постороннему шрам там, где когда-то был кадык, и Гэвин замирает, оторопев от своего открытия так, что даже теряет все свои грубости и колкости, и только кивает слабо.

— Наряд для себя, чтобы порадовать партнёра, верно? — покровительственно спрашивает «дама» и отошедший Гэвин скалится:

— Нет, для работы под прикрытием!

— Как скажете, — кивает она, отбрасывая длинные вьющиеся чёрные пряди на спину. — Есть предпочтения?

— У работы? — фыркает хмуро Гэвин, убирая руки в карманы и озираясь быстро. — Нет, конечно.

— У вас, — отзывается стоящая перед ним продавщица, вызывая странное желание убедиться в том, что его догадки видны. Словно подвески-треугольника, болтающейся у неё на шее недостаточно, да.

— Не пошло, — хмыкает Гэвин, заставляя себя отвести взгляд. Хотя, наверное, именно об этом и стоило бы повести речь. Сексуальные игры всё-таки редко обходятся без непристойностей.

Под придирчивым взглядом Гэвин чувствует себя весьма неуютно. Так и хочется оскалиться и спросить «чего пялишься?!», хотя ответ ему и без того известен.

Да, этот человек на того, кто когда-то был мужчиной комплекцией не похож — хозяйка заведения высокая, как Трой, и такая же тощая, к страшной зависти самого Гэвина.

«Наверняка тоже может есть картошку и не следить за тем, чтобы жир не откладывался» — мелькает у него быстрая мысль на задворках сознания, но её удаётся отмахнуть. Благо, опыт у него приличный, с учётом того, сколько всего может съесть Трой, даже не подумав о том, насколько оно калорийно и ни в одном месте ни миллиметра не добавить — Гэвин проверял.

— У вас хорошая фигура, — говорит, наконец, она, и Гэвин смотрит исподлобья, полагая, что ему просто послышалось, и в замечании были нотки сарказма, но ничего подобного. — Особенно сверху.

Недвусмысленным жестом Гэвину дают понять — речь о накачанной груди, и ему хочется вмазать этой «девушке», проматериться хорошенько, и свалить ко всем чертям.

И каким образом вместо этого он выходит через четверть часа с пакетом в руках и красным словно варёный рак из-за того, что его буквально вынудили перемерять семь комплектов одежды и грёбанные туфли на высоком каблуке для него загадка.

Гипотетически, ему нет нужды выяснять что и как надевать, но Гэвин всё равно каким-то образом умудряется запутаться в шнурках на платье, перекрутить четыре раза лямку от бюстгальтера и чуть не навернуться с этих блядских каблуков. Он даже бреется в ноль, просто чтобы вся эта дрянь смотрелась на нём как подобает, хотя, ей-богу, так стыдно, как сейчас, ему не было давно.

«И никогда не будет», — думает Гэвин ровно до того момента, пока дверь в квартиру не распахивается, впуская Троя и холодный февральский воздух.

— Я до… — начинает Трой и замолкает, едва поднимает на него взгляд. -…ма…

— С праздничком, — вскинув подбородок удаётся выдавить из себя просто чудом.

Гэвин краснеет отчаянно, не в силах перебороть стыд, выжимающий его душу и сдавливающий горло в спазме, и всё ждёт реакции от замеревшего на пороге любовника, безжалостно комкая низ злоебучего платья в пальцах.

Громовой хохот, на который, Гэвин был уверен, Трой физически не способен, приводит его в себя.

— Ой да пошло оно всё к херам! — рычит он, притягивая Троя за ворот пальто рывком и страстно целуя.

Наверное, это не самая адекватная реакция, зато хороший способ заставить любовника замолчать, особенно, если всосать его нижнюю губу и жёстко прикусить её.

Каблуки равняют их в росте не полностью, и, всё же так гораздо проще, ведь разница в пять сантиметров почти не считается.

— Тише, тише, — посмеиваясь шепчет Трой, развязывая завязки на его платье быстрее, чем Гэвину удаётся стащить с него это дорогое пальто и кинуть его куда-нибудь. Впрочем, «куда-нибудь» это на чёртову вешалку на крючке, чтобы дорогой кашемир не помялся и дальше радовал глаз тем, как сидит на любовнике. — Когда это ты решил в трансы перейти?

— После твоей смерти, — рычит Гэвин, и целует Троя в шею, оставляя на светлой коже абсолютно бесстыдный засос, который наверняка завтра будет проглядывать из-за ворота его водолазки.

— А, так это ад? — понимающе тянет тот, снова делая свой «британский» акцент, и буквально вынуждая вжиматься в Троя горячим членом через тонкую ткань платья и кружево чёртовых неудобных трусиков.

— Точно, — соглашается Гэвин, и фыркает, поворачивая Троя к себе спиной и утыкая того лицом в стену. — И сейчас тебя будут жарить в аду.

— Всегда знал, что у этого выражения такой смысл, — фыркает Трой, помогая спустить с себя брюки, пока Гэвин выучивает из крохотного кармашка платья презерватив, а из тумбочки под зеркалом вытаскивая смазку.

Небольшой бутылёк поселился здесь с тех самых пор, как они начали уходить в разные смены, и Гэвин, будучи вынужденным смотреть на подтянутого любовника в этой чёртовой водолазке чуть не рехнулся, и уже не единожды становился причиной опозданий Троя в отдел.

С растяжкой управляется он быстро, хотя это и несколько странно — сегодня он рассчитывал быть снизу, но сейчас, взбешённый тем, как посмеивается любовник Трой хочет только одного — чтобы тот перестал. Чёрт побери, едва ли ему нужно что-то больше, чем это сейчас.

И Трой перестаёт.

Смешки меняются на чувственные стоны, стоит только приставить головку к влажному от смазки входу, и, раскатав презерватив по всей длине сделать один глубокий, неторопливый толчок — так, как любит Трой.

— Блять… — шипит он. — Так… необычно…

Гэвин не сразу понимает о чём он, но через несколько уверенных, сильных толчков, вырывающих из Троя непривычные, но полные того же сумасшедшего удовольствия, звуки, до него доходит — каблуки. Из-за того, что сейчас он выше, то и угол проникновения совсем другой.

— Кайфуешь? — фыркает он насмешливо, продолжая вдалбливаться, во вжавшегося в стену любовника, беззастенчиво посылающего бёдра ему навстречу и чуть раскачиваясь на носках, не забывая быстро себе дрочить.

— Да, чёрт… Да… — стонет Трой, и Гэвин прижимается к нему со спины, обнимает, перехватывая за талию, и накрывая ладонью член, оттесняя чужую.

Трой льнёт к нему, вжимается теснее, и чувствовать это сквозь дурацкую, непривычную одежду странно, но ровно до тех пор, пока тот не поворачивает голову и наклоняется, всем своим видом требуя поцелуя.

Гэвин и не отказывает — целует страстно, медленно, со вкусом.

Движения становятся резче, глубже, хаотичнее, а нежные поцелуи сменяются укусами, быстрыми движениями языков, настоящей борьбой за первенство, в которой нет никакого смысла. Однако, этого всего достаточно, чтобы он кончил, а, через несколько толчков, от оргазма забился в его руках и Трой. Они чуть не падают, потому что Гэвин едва ли может похвастаться повышенной устойчивостью на туфлях. Но, стоит признать — попробовать трахаться так, почти одного роста, того стоило.

Нужно время, чтобы стянуть с себя лишний шмот и устроится на диване, там, где их ждёт по-прежнему романтический ужин, заказанный в приличном китайском ресторанчике.

— В другой раз лучше спрашивай, Гэв, чтобы не расстраиваться, — хмыкает весело Трой, и всё что ему остаётся — кивнуть.

— Так обидно, блин, — вздыхает он, утыкаясь Трою носом в ключицу. — Я перепсиховал там страшно, и всё зря.

— Не зря, — мягкий голос успокаивает его, и Гэвин верит. Верит, чёрт побери, когда тот добавляет, — мне ведь понравилось. Хорошая высота. Но когда ты это ты, мне нравится гораздо больше.

Пальцы скользят по гладко выбритому подбородку медленно, осторожно, и когда Трой целует его неторопливо, Гэвина, наконец, отпускает.

Есть вещи, в которых он отвратителен, да? Выбор правильных слов, жестов, подарков — вся эта повседневная херня не для него.

Но, кажется, с выбором парня Гэвин не ошибся.


	11. Handless

О том, что в жизни Троя были какие-то свои трудности Гэвин знает, а то, о чём он не знает — догадывается. Ему нравится подмечать за партнёром мелочи, вроде неспешности в еде, хотя Гэвин полагает — тот всё ещё не привык, что не нужно торопиться. В конце концов, у Троя было слишком много братьев и сестёр, чтобы ему удавалось неторопливо поесть, так что теперь он восполняет это так, как может.

Или Трой фанатично застревает на кухне, готовя на двоих то, что нельзя есть трое суток, пока они на работе, но блюдо всегда выбирает «позаёбистей», как их называет Гэвин. Истоки и такого подхода не вызывают в нём вопросов.

То, что действительно вызывает — это отношения Троя к ногтям и всему, что с ними связано. Ведь этого он не понимает, как и того, как поймать тот момент, когда Троя перемкнёт, перещёлкнет, заставляя отрываться от любого — буквально, мать вашу! — любого занятия, что он пойдёт искать маникюрные ножнички чтобы обрезать ногти под самый корень так, что даже Гэвину становится больно на это смотреть.

— Да! Чёрт, да! — шипит он от восторга, когда они трахаются с Троем прямо на диванчике, и он может прижаться носом к бьющейся жилке, выглядывающей из-под чёрной водолазки.

От Троя пахнет работой — Гэвин не домосед, но этот стандартный коктейль ароматов из офисной пыли, оружейной смазки и зелёного чая он узнаёт на раз. Так же, как и персональный запах любовника, сконцентрированный в укромном местечке за ухом, там, где он может провести кончиком носа, повторить путь языком, и, послав бёдра вниз сильнее и жёстче, прикусить мочку Троя одновременно с тем, как тот погружается в него резким, уверенным движением.

Домашней футболкой он даже не заморачивается, особенно зная, что более нагруженный из-за своей должности бумажной работой Трой придёт традиционно заебавшимся, и, скорее всего, голодным.

На кухне в духовке млеет пицца на очень слабом жару — Гэвин только успел вытряхнуть её из коробки доставки на противень и поставить на самый маленький огонь, когда Трой зашёл домой мрачный, словно не научился за столько лет в участке оставлять работу там, за порогом.

«Еда подождёт», — быстро сообразил Гэвин, распахивая свои объятия и прижимая растерянного и уставшего Троя к себе.

Они стояли молча какое-то время до того, как на мягкие прикосновения к спине и бокам Трой отозвался поцелуем. Таким осторожным и бережным, что Гэвина чуть не подбросило на месте от осознания — что-то точно пошло не так.

И эту проблему он решил как умеет.

— Ну же, Трой, — шипит Гэвин, насаживаясь снова и снова на его член, жмурится, чувствуя в восторге, как в порыве страсти твёрдые ногти полосуют спину, то ли пытаясь заставить его ускориться, то ли сбавить темп, а может быть и просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что он здесь и никуда не собирается. — Сильнее!

— Блять, — рычит тот, сдавливая его в стальном капкане хватки ещё крепче, жёстче, так умопомрачительно, что Гэвин кончает прямо ему на грудь, выскуливая имя Троя с придыханием и чувствуя, как тот вжимается носом в его шею, выплёскивается внутри.

— Чёрт… — бормочет Трой, и вот это уже не хорошо, потому что эта испуганно-детская интонация ему слишком знакома.

Нужно разлепить веки и отвлечь мозг от неги, заставляя извилины шевелиться и напрягаться осознанием того, что Троя снова переклинило, потому что тот смотрит на кровь под своими ногтями и на подушечках пальцев и его, кажется, даже мелко трясёт.

Не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, что случится дальше. В этом нет никакой загадки — Трой оставит его, дотянется до небольшой аптечки, и, бормоча извинения примется наказывать себя за это, срезая собственные ногти так ужасающе коротко, что Гэвину будет больно на это смотреть, а после этого займётся царапинами, которые, если честно, Гэвин вообще с трудом чувствует, особенно на спине.

— Нет уж, — фыркает он, едва Трой пытается его сдвинуть и ловит чужие ладони в свои, прижимая их к спинке дивана. — Я хочу ещё.

— Гэв, — просящие интонации разжалобили Гэвина, если бы эта ситуация не повторялась с завидным упорством.

— Хера с два, — шипит он, и сжимает внутри так и не опавший полностью член, ощущая, как тот двигается в излишне чувствительном канале, вынуждая его терять голову. — Мне мало.

— Гэв, — настойчивей повторяет Трой, но его серо-голубые глаза не трогают Гэвина. По крайней мере не настолько, чтобы он сдался тому, перестав посылать задницу вниз и сжимая чужую плоть снова и снова, и прекрасно зная — в этой простой механике сейчас у него есть сила отвлечь Троя от той херни, что творится у него в голове.

— Ещё! — жёстко требует он, держа в ладонях кажущиеся тонкими, но крепкие запястья и прижимается к его губам во властном поцелуе.

Нельзя сказать точно кто из них сейчас кого трахает, но Гэвин не собирается ни на мгновенье уступать Троя той мерзости, которая обрушивается у того на голову, стоит ему поранить кого угодно своими ногтями. Если бы он мог думать, то заключил бы, что это что-то из детства, если бы он мог говорить, то он бы расспрашивал Троя как на допросе о травмирующих воспоминаниях, но Гэвин не может.

Вместо этого он всё более уверенно насаживается на его стоящий колом член, облизывает губы жесткими мазками, посасывает чужой язык и сжимает в пальцах запястья, не давая Трою ни на дюйм сдвинуться с места.

Новая волна возбуждения прокатывается раскалённым жаром от шеи и вниз, в паху тлеют горячие угли, наполняя тело желанием кончить, и всего этого Гэвину смертельно мало, потому что Трой ещё не целиком сейчас с ним. Не полностью его.

— Гэв, — выдыхает в губы Трой, и его дрожь успокаивается к вящему облегчению.

— Я отпущу тебя, — бормочет в ответ Гэвин, не сбавляя темпа, — а ты положишь свои сраные руки мне на задницу и отдерёшь меня так, чтобы я ближайшие два дня не смог не чувствовать тебя внутри. Даже на работе, да, Трой? Так, чтобы я был хорошим мальчиком со всеми и каждым, потому что ты умеешь научить меня манерам.

— Блять, — шипит по-польски Трой и все, что теперь остаётся Гэвину — развратно ухмыльнуться, поскольку он только что сам подписал себе приговор.

Но уж лучше так.

Гэвин отпускает запястья Троя, переложив их на свои ягодицы и вынудив крепко стиснуть на них пальцы. Кайф, который пробирает его от того, как Трой жёстко мнёт его задницу просто непередаваем, и одного этого было бы довольно, чтобы кончить, но во второй раз это не так-то легко, так что можно и по наслаждаться.

Внутри всё становится жарче и жарче, и Трой толкается в него беспощадно и сладко, вынуждая взвыть так, что соседская собака заходится встревоженным лаем на этот звук, но Гэвину восхитительно плевать.

Трой его.

Весь его.

Плевать на заморочки, которые мешают ему жить — Гэвин готов признать, что они не делают того хуже. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Гэвин может с ними справится так же, как Трой справляется с его собственными.

— Гэв, Гэв, Гэв, — заполошно бормочет Трой его имя, и Гэвин жмурится от того с какой трепетной интонацией тот это произносит. Его буквально уносит от контраста мягкости слов и жёсткого секса, вынуждая испачкать Троя снова, но тот не жалуется, предпочитая сделать несколько невероятно быстрых, сильных толчков в сокращающееся нутро, и кончить ещё раз в презерватив.

Гэвина отключает на считанные секунды, но отстранить себя от Троя он не даёт — обнимает его за шею и дышит загнанно в плечо до тех пор, пока мозги снова не включаются в работу.

Трой смотрит на свои руки поверх его головы и Гэвин бормочет с пробивающейся хрипотцой:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я даже не чувствую их, да?

— Да, — соглашается Трой, но до прикроватного столика с импровизированной «аптечкой» всё равно дотягивается.

— Тогда я сам, — вздыхает Гэвин, наконец-то радуясь тому, что успел поймать Троя до того, как тот срежет свои чёртовы ногти. — Дай.

Подрезать чужие внезапно страшно, но удивлённый взгляд и доверчиво протянутая рука заставляют собрать всю храбрость, что у него есть и признать — это даже страшнее, чем идти на захват преступников зная, что на нём нет бронежилета.

— Уверен? — мягко спрашивает Трой, видя то, как Гэвин колеблется, но ножнички щёлкают по жесткой пластине, срезая её за пару миллиметров до конца белёсой дуги, и Гэвин его даже не слушает.

В противовес этому Трой не слушает его тогда, когда он отмахивается от необходимости обработать царапины него на спине, едва все десять обрезков оказываются там же, где и завязанный презерватив — в мусорке у дивана.

Они не обсуждают это — Трой сам скажет, когда сочтёт нужным, потому что Гэвин вообще не уверен, что с этим стоит лезть к нему в душу.

— Я чую пиццу, — замечает Трой, едва они приводят себя в порядок, и Гэвин кивает:

— Ага. В духовке. Пошли, пожрём что ли.

— Пойдём, — соглашается Трой, и добавляет, — но лучше я сюда принесу.

Они не обсуждают это. Ни то, что чистюля-Трой не любит есть там же, где спит, но сам сегодня приносит пиццу, ни то, что его опять перемкнуло на ногтях, ни того, почему он весь вечер обнимает Гэвина так, будто хочет удостовериться в том, что он жив.

Они не говорят об этом даже тогда, когда Гэвин узнаёт на будущий день, что на задержании убили детектива Симменса.

Оно и не нужно.


	12. Blow job healer

Рано или поздно, но это должно будет произойти. Трой всегда чувствует, когда такая херня близко, но ему кажется, что он в состоянии остановить её, заставить Гэвина подумать над словами и расслабить его мягким прикосновением к плечам или поглаживанием затылка.

Нет никакой уверенности в том, что ему и в самом деле удастся заставить Гэвина перестать сходить с ума от подозрительности, что их поймают на рабочем месте, или что все в участке узнают о том, что они спят, или о чём-нибудь ещё из тех вещей, о которых Гэвин так ревностно переживает в свободное от работы и Троя время.

Если хорошенько подумать, то именно с этим-то и была связана их единственная крупная ссора.

Со страхом разоблачения.

— Ты пялишься на меня, словно гомик, — фыркнул тогда Гэвин на кухне, прищурившись и обнажив клыки.

— Серьёзно? — Трой поднял брови и нахмурился. — Ты, чёрт побери, серьёзно, Гэвин? После того, как ты умолял трахать тебя глубже, то ты действительно пытаешься сказать мне, что в наших отношениях я словно гомик?

Это не было тем, чтобы коса нашла на камень, просто у Троя выдался тогда чертовски неудачный день, и, как выяснилось впоследствии, у Гэвина он тоже был не лучше из-за стажёра, который решил позадирать его тем, что у него нет девушки.

Тогда, правда, Трой даже не знал об этом, как и того, что Джеф скинул временно стажёра с Рейнса на Гэвина и не пытался найти оправдания ублюдочным словам любовника. И это даже близко не было похоже на те умилительно-неловкие комплименты, которые тот отвешивает, пытаясь «поухаживать».

— А разве нет? — презрительная гримаса добавила тогда несколько очков к тому, чтобы Трой сорвался. — ты, блять, даже в участке смотришь так, словно пытаешься всем сказать что пялишь меня. Омерзительно.

«Остановись», — велел себе Трой, но самовнушение на нём срабатывает плохо, особенно, если он не готов к такому повороту событий. А он был ни черта не готов, ведь у них дома Гэвин всегда оставался мягким, беззащитным и искренним, и не кидался в драку с разбега.

Они вместе уже два долбанных месяца, и ещё ни разу такого не было, так что его тоже в этом винить было нельзя. В том, что он сделал несколько шагов, угрожающе нависая над Гэвином, взял его за грудки, и велел жёстко и чётко:

— Повтори.

— Это омерзительно, — скаля свои блядские клыки повторил Гэвин и дёрнул подбородком, словно спрашивая, что ему вообще может сделать взбешённый Трой.

Трой, который два долбанных месяца живёт с ним как на пороховой бочке и ловит, чтобы потрахаться, буквально не давая свалить из постели, сделав вид, что одного минета или фроттажа им обоим достаточно.

Трой, который задолбался, что Гэвин отпускает гомофобные шуточки, не видя никаких берегов, не умеет держать язык за зубами и начинает болтать чушь раза в три больше против обычного, когда дело доходит до близости.

И который готов скрипеть зубами каждый раз, когда его нежные порывы давят жёстким и грубым «ну, давай, натяни меня!» когда они занимаются медленным и чувственным сексом.

Вот это всё — омерзительно, а не то что он смотрел время от времени в участке на задницу Гэвина размышляя о том, согласится ли любовник на то, чтобы он приластился к ней и подрочил себе этими аппетитными мышцами.

И он собирался вколотить эту истину в Гэвина, чтобы тот крепко-накрепко уяснил что именно является тем, что он называет «омерзительным».

Руки уже сжались тогда в кулаки, и лишь промелькнувший на лице уверенного и дерзкого Гэвина неподдельный страх заставил его остановиться. Всего долбанное мгновение, чтобы Трой осознал, что то, что он только что чуть не натворил, что он едва не сорвался, применяя те же навыки, что и в допросной на том, кого, чёрт побери, любит, терпя всю эту отстойную чушь.

Тогда это отрезвило его, хотя, правда, теперь о том, чтобы уговорить Гэвина действительно потрахаться в участке можно и не мечтать. Зато у него есть другой приятный бонус.

— Мне нужен минет, — шипит Гэвин, влетая в крохотное подсобное помещение вместе с Троем в участке, и расстегивает его брюки, становясь на колени отработанным движением.

Это большой плюс, ведь пока рот Гэвина занят, то в его голове не плодится очередная херня, которая непредсказуемым образом может найти себя вне.

Трой не протестует, только убеждается, что Гэвин в порыве чувств не попытается опять заглотить его слишком глубоко и не задохнётся, свято веря в то, что рвотный рефлекс можно игнорировать как в каком-то отвратительном порно-фильме.

— Мягче, — шепчет Трой, прикрывая глаза. — Помнишь? Как будто ты делаешь упражнения для пения.

Он не сомневается в том, что Гэвин и правда помнит, когда получает в ответ хитрый взгляд, и остаётся только надеяться, что даже при высоком болевом пороге тот успеет почувствовать, что ему неприятно и перестанет пытаться травмировать себя.

Глаза Троя закрываются автоматически от наслаждения. В такие моменты ему тоже особо думать не удаётся, но в голову настойчиво лезет тот самый, единственный раз, когда они с Гэвином разосрались практически на пустом месте.

Ещё до того как они ввели практику: если ты стрессуешь — пора делать минет.

И не важна причина.

Важно то, что никто из них не хочет прекращать их отношения, а это значит, что или Гэвин получает свой минет, или Трой. Прямо как сейчас, пока он зарывается пальцами в отросшие пряди и смотрит в похотливые, блядские глаза Гэвина, бормоча на смеси двух акцентов:

— Мягче, котяра, мягче.

И Гэвин стонет, потому что это его слабое место Трой не стесняется стимулировать. Разговорчики — грязные и пошлые или нежные и одобрительные, всё это хорошо действует на Гэвине, и тот старательно двигает языком одновременно с тем, как быстро ходит его рука по плоти Троя.

— Сука, как я обожаю твой член, — хрипло шепчет Гэвин, прикрывая глаза и ластясь к стояку щекой, едва выпустив плоть изо рта.

Трою нравится видеть влажный след на щеке, и нравится чувствовать, как Гэвин и сам напрягается, стоит только покрепче сжать прядки у него в пальцах, намекая, что неплохо бы и закончить прекрасное, но прерванное занятие.

— Если нравится, то отдай ему должное, — хмыкает Трой, пристально глядя за тем, как припухшие губы Гэва растягиваются вокруг его плоти, и он буквально заглатывает его до кулака, двигающегося на члене. — Мне нужно просить тебя показать ему свою любовь как в порнушке, или ты и сам поймёшь, что я просто хочу, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо?

Оттопыренный средний палец на свободной руке становится ему ответом, и Трой усмехается, зная, что уже через пару минут Гэвин накроет собственный стояк, и ему хватит с полминуты яростной дрочки, пока Трой будет лениво трахать его в рот, чтобы кончить.

Они никогда не обсуждают то, какая такая очередная мерзкая херня пришла Гэвину в голову, что ему потребовалась экстренная помощь, хотя, наверняка стоило бы. Просто Трой не готов пока услышать это, ведь тогда ему придётся кое-что рассказать.

О том, почему он не любит остывшую постель.

Или почему не хочет возвращаться в пустую квартиру.

И, что ещё хуже, почему у него такие трудные отношения с ногтями.

Но Гэвин и не просит с ним это обсудить. Только поднимается с колен, притягивает его поближе за наплечную кобуру, вынуждая наклониться, и целует крепко, терпко, со вкусом проглоченного семени на языке.

— Порядок? — тихо интересуется Трой, и, пожалуй, это всё, что им действительно нужно обсудить.

— Полный, — хмыкает Гэвин, оправляя его кобуру и облизываясь пошло, в куда более благоприятном расположении духа, чем пять минут назад, покидает подсобку.

Им придётся многое обсудить, рано или поздно — Трой всегда знает, когда такая херня близко.

И всё же он надеется, что у него ещё есть немного времени.


	13. ASMR

— Гэвин, нет, — спокойно велит Трой, нарочно говоря с тем самым «британским» акцентом, что выбьет из-под его любовника всё желание кидаться в драку, которое время от времени накрывает Гэва как мальчишку, когда он заносит руку над их будущим информатором.

«Мальчишка и есть», — с нежностью думает Трой, поправляя очки на переносице. Сегодня они оранжевые и хорошо сочетаются с платком в нагрудном кармашке пиджака. Да, по инструкции он должен выглядеть более усреднённо для того, чтобы проследить за объектом и взять с поличным, но всё остальное на Трое смотрится приметно, а вот пиджак сидит как влитой и внимания к себе не приковывает.

Платочек вот, разве что.

Гэвин скалит зубы, и Трой стягивает очки, принимаясь их этим самым платком протирать.

«Знаешь, что львов в цирке дрессируют «на платочек»? — спрашивала его в детстве одна из многочисленных тётушек, благодаря которой вместо любви к циркам у Троя отвращение с самого юного возраста. — Присмотрись. Когда дрессировщик оправляет платок, то зверь затихает. Это потому, что во время дрессировки его бьют каждый раз, когда дрессировщик трогает его и он знает — сейчас ему будет очень больно.»

Гэвина Трой не бьёт, несмотря на ассоциацию.

Нет, если совсем уж честно, то на самом деле он его как-то выпорол, но Гэвину было хорошо и сладко настолько, что ему даже дрочить не пришлось — он и без дополнительной стимуляции кончил, сжимаясь и выстанывая его имя таким тоном, что даже от воспоминания у Троя теплеет в груди и паху. Однако, о том инциденте вспоминать отказался наотрез, стараясь за злобным рычанием скрыть смущение.

Всего четыре года разницы и столько комплексов, что, если бы он не запал Трою в душу, он бы плюнул на всё ещё тогда, в самый первый раз. Их первый секс они вспоминают со смешками и он уже не приносит Трою такого же болезненного чувства внутри, сдавливающего голову осознанием — он был в шаге от того, чтобы стать насильником в собственных мыслях, и только голос его спас.

Тот, которым он говорил тогда с Гэвином, глядящим так же, но от страха, а не от ярости.

«Боишься? — хрипло выдохнул в воспоминаниях на ухо Трой, зная, что стоит ему замолчать, как любовника сорвёт к хренам собачьим. — Боишься того, что тебе понравится это?»

«Заткнись, а то я сам тебя выебу», — получил Трой в ответ совершенно утвердительное, преисполненное небывалой уверенности.

Конечно же услышал он не это — «заткнись, а то сбегу», вот что пытался сказать ему Гэвин. Трой только медленно поглаживал его, связанного, в ожидании замеревшего на диване.

Связать руки не было идеей Троя — Гэв побоялся, что может опять сорваться и ударить его нечаянно, потому что от шкалящих чувств свои конечности он нихрена не контролирует. И такое доверие безмерно льстило ему с одной стороны, но пока они не условились о каких-то рамках, и давило тоже.

«Я не против, Гэв», — он смягчил свои интонации до бархатности, пока под ладонями содрогается чужое тело.

Первый раз, когда стало ясно, что задирать простыми подколками по поводу «заднеприводности», что-то и дело проскакивали у Гэвина, когда тот особенно сильно смущался, Трой хранит в памяти так же бережно, как и стон, который напугал его почти до потери голоса, когда он просто начал растягивать, готовить Гэва для себя.

И то, как потом, в процессе неловко толкался ему навстречу, пытаясь найти в какую вмятину дивана лучше упереться пятками — тоже. Множество первых раз, которые были завязаны на том, что Гэвин течёт и тает каждый раз, стоит ему «включить» свой акцент.

Гэвин бросает на него сердитый взгляд исподлобья и скалит клыки не хуже льва или тигра, которого недостаточно хорошо выдрессировали в цирке. Но Трой-то знает — этот зверь любит ласку.

Всегда любил. И, если подпустит к себе на расстояние вытянутой руки, то его можно укротить нежностью. Например медленным, неторопливым и чувственным сексом, который вымотает Гэвина так, что у него не останется сил рычать ни на кого ближайшие дня три.

И если бы только у них был нормальный выходной…

— Нет, — повторяет Трой, делая свой голос нарочно хриплым, с придыханием и смотрит спокойно в сощуренные серо-зелёные глаза.

Оскал Гэвина будто выцветает на глазах — губы расслабляются, лицо становится спокойнее, а взгляд наполняется тем самым чувством, которое Трой с первого раза распознаёт совершенно верно. Захоти тот — воспротивился бы его голосу, но глаза Гэвина подёргивает дымкой, когда Трой говорит ещё мягче:

— Не бей нашего подозреваемого.

Парень, чья куртка всё это время была зажата в кулаке Гэвина переводит вопросительный взгляд с Гэвина на Троя и обратно, явно не понимая что происходит, но боясь уже хотя бы потому, что непреодолимая сила прямо на его глазах встретилась с неподвижным объектом. И извечный мальчишечий вопрос «кто победит в схватке?» был наконец-то разрешён.

— Это точно он, — глухо выдаёт Гэвин, и Трой любуется тем, как у него на шее вздувается венка и пульсирует.

— Докажи это в суде, — вздыхает Трой, зная — Гэвин сорвался не просто так.

И дело даже не в напряжённой работе последних трёх недель, не в том, что у них задерживают зарплату или они забыли, что такое нормальный сон.

Дело в том, что Гэвин, словно настоящее животное, которое чует, что что-то идёт не так. В голову приходит ассоциация с крысой на корабле, но его любовник не бежит, даже не думает, давая Трою время на то, чтобы заставить себя сказать простые слова.

Пара предложений о том, почему он не любит реки.

Почему его трясёт от ногтей.

Почему он отстраняется на шаг, когда Гэвин пытается приблизиться.

Не физически — эмоционально. Он и без того стоит вплотную к той стене, за которой самые постыдные и страшные тайны Троя. Ту, за которой его образ идеального мужчины поломается к хренам, и Гэвин наверняка не выдержит этого, оставит его. Да, это не так грустно, как когда ему было шестнадцать, но всё равно весьма болезненно.

Пусть даже и двадцать лет спустя.

— Ремень возьмёшь тот, хороший, широкий, да? — поднимает брови Гэвин, и парень начинает суетиться впервые, за всё время, которое он находится в чужих руках, привставая на цыпочки, чтобы держащий его за грудки Гэвин, который уже занёс руку для нанесения телесных повреждений не порвал одежду.

— Хэй, ребят, да вы чего?.. — жалобно спрашивает парень, видимо, переставая думать, что это шутка, розыгрыш, извечная игра в хорошего и плохого копа.

До малолетнего идиота, решившего организовать митинг «против всего плохого и за всё хорошее» и связавшегося не с теми людьми, наконец-то доходит — здесь, в неприметной подворотне, где они выцепили его после суток наблюдения есть злой полицейский и ещё злее.

— После суда, — соглашается Трой, не забывая про мягкий тон и акцент, который делает из Гэвина вообще кого-то исключительно шёлкового, податливого, управляемого в такие моменты. — И я подробно расскажу тебе, как ты был хорош, когда ты вёл это дело. Или как ты проебался. Хочешь?

В моменты, когда в голове Гэвина только мысль о том, что его выпорют долбанным ремнём, заставляя сжиматься и содрогаться от боли и возбуждения, наказывая его за то, что он был весьма нетерпеливым мальчиком. Конечно же ремень для этого, а не для того, чтобы вздёрнуть на нём осуждённого, как наверняка подумал впечатлительный, в силу возраста, парень.

Они ж не идиоты — все вещи, способные нанести травму у подсудимого изымаются.

Гэвин щёлкает языком, и занесённый над парнем кулак разжимается, а хватка на груди — нет. Только наручник застёгивается, когда тот спокойным тоном зачитывает подозреваемому его права.

— Тебе повезло, обсосок, — фыркает Гэвин, явно не испытывая никакого уважения к семнадцатилетнему сопляку, решившему заняться политикой под руководством «доброго дяди», ради поимки которого они и затеяли всю эту возню. — Твои зубы целы только по этому.

Он фыркает и тащит за собой к патрульной машине, чтобы не ехать с подобным «прицепом» домой.

Трой знает почему, и Гэвин — тоже. И почему они проведут допрос на полчаса позже добираясь с места поимки до участка.

И всё это время Трой не смолкает, шепча Гэвину на ухо мягкие слова о том, что он им, чёрт побери, гордится. И где-то там, Гэв кончает прямо ему в кулак, прижимаясь к Трою крепко.

Был ли бы тот так же послушен и податлив голосу и акценту, знай он о том, что произошло с любовником, Троя не знает.

И пока что не хочет знать.


	14. Hot

— И это всё? — поднимает Гэвин бровь, глядя на то, как сгорбившийся, ссутулившийся, и, кажется, даже ставший каким-то мистическим образом раза в два меньше против обычного Трой отнимает руки от лица.  
Холодные глаза глядят недоверчиво, но Гэвин бровь не опускает, чуть кивая, просто предлагая продолжить, если тому есть что добавить к уже сказанному.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Трой, но раскрытых ладоней от лица не убирает, словно собираясь снова нырнуть в них, спрятаться на те самые мгновения, пока Гэвин будет выносить своё суждение.

«И, видимо, эти слова способны размазать его к хренам», — думает Гэвин, застывая на несколько секунд. Вот сейчас — сейчас, блять — никак нельзя накосячить.

— Прости, но это как-то… Ну… Не впечатляет. Я думал, что ты ел людей заживо, — признаётся он, с облегчённым выдохом, и делает к Трою шаг. — Или что ты мочил шпану в подворотне. Или что заставляет подписывать признания при помощи дубинки обёрнутой полотенцем. Или, что ты серийный убийца, который вылавливал беззащитных старушек на улице и добавлял работы родному отделению. Или что ты время от времени хочешь присунуть сыру, положив его мне на грудь.

На последнем предположении у Троя вырывается нервный смешок, и Гэвин кивает, видя, как расслабляются сжатые плечи. Похоже, он всё правильно сказал, ведь теперь, у Гэвина нет чувства, что если он только опустит ладонь на светлую макушку, пытаясь приободрить любовника, то тот вскочит и на невероятной скорости оденется и добежит примерно до соседнего штата. А то и до Канадской границы, минуя любые водные пространства на своём пути прямо как Христос — пешком.

Трой поднимает голову, и пальцы Гэвина путаются в мягких, лёгких прядях, когда Гэвина наклоняется к сидящему на кресле мужчине и осторожно скользит подушечками по шее и скулам прежде, чем прижать его к себе. Дрожь, которая охватила любовника, похоже, ещё до того, как они начали своё обсуждение, не прекращается несколько долгих минут, пока Гэвин гладит Троя по голове, как маленького ребёнка, уткнувшегося ему носом в живот, скользит ладонью по шее и плечам.

— Всё хорошо, — тупая фраза, просто налипшая на сознание, как универсальный ответ любому дерьму срывается быстрее, чем Гэвин успевает её поймать, но Трой не говорит ничего на это клише. Не одёргивает, не кивает, просто дышит, словно загнанный зверь, расслабляется.

— Ты мог сказать раньше, чтобы это так тебя не глодало, — замечает Гэвин, когда Трой, наконец, поднимает голову и заглядывает ему в глаза, но не отстраняется.

— Может быть я латентный мазохист? — хмыкает Трой, почти так же, как и всегда, и отвечает на требовательный, но мягкий поцелуй, не протестуя, когда у него забирают ведущую роль.

— Или идиот, — удержаться от шутки просто невозможно, пускай она и не то что нужно. Зато пугающая ранимость, показанная Троем меньше часа назад, когда тот завёл трудный для него разговор о тех секретах, что стояли между ними всё это время, словно камень, который приходилось постоянно обходить, уже почти что не давит из-за глупых шуток, что он отвешивает каждый раз, когда особенно неловко.

— Мазохист-идиот — это доморощенный критик, — насмешливые интонации не могут обмануть Гэвина. Да, Трой ведёт себя так же, как и раньше, но его взгляд…

«Блять, да перестань ты на меня смотреть с такой благодарностью, — думает Гэвин, чуть кусая губу изнутри, незаметно для Троя, — это бы сделал любой на моём месте.»

— Туше, — издевательски копируя недавно слышанное замечание приставшего к ним француза на премьере очередной театральной постановки, куда Трой вынудил его надеть костюм и самолично завязал бабочку.

Он даже изображает поклон, и где-то здесь теряется нервозность.

Оглушительный смех Троя выдаёт то, как сильно он переживал, как думал, как не мог отделаться от мысли и снова возвращался к своему прошлому, которое никак не даёт ему покоя. Кажется, вот-вот соседи начнут долбить в стены, но вместо того, чтобы пытаться Троя заткнуть, Гэвин просто стоит и смотрит на это улыбаясь как дебил, и радуясь за то, что всё разрешилось.

— Ты знаешь, — начинает Трой, наконец отсмеявшись, — есть ещё одна вещь, которую я хочу тебе сказать.

Гэвин качает головой, не переставая улыбаться и, похоже, только поэтому Трой не добавляет сразу, давая высказаться.

— Я знаю, Трой, — хмыкает он, снова зарываясь пальцами в мягкие прядки.

— Даже так? — Трой поднимает бровь, и Гэвин кивает.

— Уже давно. Это очевидно. Иначе бы ты выгнал меня ещё в самый первый месяц вместе, — он чуть пожимает плечами, чувствуя, как Трой прижимает его к себе за спину крепче, до боли, и не сводит с него взгляда. Они словно поменялись местами в их отношениях, и Гэвину совсем не трудно перехватить их отношения у возлюбленного и взять на себя ответственность за их сохранность. — И я всё ещё здесь, как ты мог заметить.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Трой, и Гэвин просто не удерживается — он проводит по губе Троя подушечкой большого пальца, наклоняется близко-близко, и утыкается ему в шею, делая глубокий вдох полной грудью.

— И, что это сегодня? — мягко спрашивает Трой, скользя кончиками пальцев по его шевелюре, и прекрасно зная — сбитое обоняние Гэвина снова выдаст ему необычную ассоциацию.

От Троя пахнет сыром. Не всегда — в прошлый раз это были острые крылышки, а два раза до этого — пицца. Но сегодня Трой пахнет чертовым сыром, и Гэвин просто не может себя удержать, зарываясь носом в источник приятного запаха и сообщает Трою об этом:

— Чизбургер. Сегодня — чизбургер. Ты пахнешь долбанным совершенством. И, надеюсь, чувствуешь себя так же.

— Почему же? — удивляется Трой, а Гэвин усмехается, протягивая ему собственный мобильный.

— Потому что я собираюсь похвалить тебя за то, что ты сумел превозмочь себя и сказать мне всё это. А ты собираешься заказать нам два двойных чизбургера, картошку фри и острый соус. А пиво у нас и так есть.

Гэвину нравится то, что из дрогнувших пальцев его мобильный выскальзывает, плюхаясь на кресло под самым боком у Троя, стоит только Гэвину провести языком по шее и вниз. Пальцы пробегаются по мелким пуговкам на его рубашке.

— У тебя две минуты, — хмыкает Гэвин отрываясь от нежной кожи, кивает на телефон, и отходит.

Всего пару дней назад он купил массажное масло в необычной таре — с фитилём, залитое в полусферу. Первой же мыслью было просто показать Трою, потому что упаковка необычная, и, чёрт, зачем греть массажное масло? Но, к счастью, он сообразил сразу — чтобы опробовать на Трое то, что погорячее, планируя отомстить за кубики льда, которыми тот дразнил его самого, заставляя снова и снова умолять, чтобы ему позволил, наконец, кончить.

План был прост — вынудить Троя просить пощады, но сейчас всё так изменилось. Настолько, что Гэвин готов рискнуть и попробовать нежность.

Настоящую, не вымученную. Ту самую, которую называл гейской, ведь она слишком интимная, слишком чувственная.

Сейчас — не слишком.

Сейчас она в самый раз, потому что, чёрт, Гэвин не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как можно стать ещё ближе друг к другу.

Пока масло топится в небольшой сфере, он слушает то, как быстро и чётко Трой повторяет его инструкции в службу доставки, и ловит себя на том, что ради таких моментов, в целом, и стоит вообще заводить отношения.

— Я готов, — Гэвин ставит свечу из массажного масла на прикроватный столик и кивает на диван. — Ложитесь, больной.

— Ты будешь меня лечить? — вскидывает брови Трой, но покорно ложится. Не на спину, как думал Гэвин, а на живот.

От этого у него самого чуть подрагивают руки, и сбивается дыхание.

— Буду, если ты уверен, — соглашается Гэвин, и снова смотрит в спокойные глаза. Чувство тотального доверия сбивает с ног ровно настолько, чтобы одёргивать себя напоминанием — Трой большой мальчик и знает, что делает. А Гэвин сделает всё, лишь бы не облажаться в этот раз.

— Тогда вперёд, — кивает Трой, поднимая руки, но завязывать их чем-нибудь Гэвину пиздецки не хочется, поэтому он попросту суёт в них флакон со смазкой и велит:

— Держи так, пока не нагреется.

— Хорошо, — хрипловатые интонации в голосе Троя Гэвин различает, словно приученный к звуку холодильника кот, выхватывая их из общего потока речи.

Ему страшно, кажется, гораздо больше, чем самому Трою, ведь перед ним беззащитный живот и оголённая, чувствительная грудь, шея, которая одна из самых сильных эрогенных зон и лобок чуть виднеющийся из-за расстегнутых штанов.

— Выдохни, — мягко напоминает Трой, и это помогает.

Первая капля — самое страшное.

Она летит так медленно, словно это фильм из начала двадцатых, когда в картинах слишком много замедленной съёмки. Приземляется капля на живот и тот вздрагивает самую малость, но Трой не протестует.

— Порядок? — уточняет Гэвин, и размазывает масло по коже, делая незамысловатый массаж.

— Да, — хрипло отзывается Трой, замирая под ним.

Серия капель падает на живот, на грудь, одна ложится прямо поверх соска, заставляя Троя зашипеть, а его брюки натянуться из-за окрепшего стояка.

Было бы прекрасно, если бы Гэвин капал точнее, но он держит руку слишком высоко, чтобы в полёте капли успевали подостыть, в другой не прекращает массировать лежащего прямо под ним Троя, размазывая масло по всей коже.

От шипения Гэвин не удерживается, наклоняется, мягко накрывая ртом сосок и зализывает оставленный лёгкий ожог, чуть морщась от вкуса масла, оседающего на языке.

Шипение переходит в стон, и бог с ним, с неприятным вкусом — оно того стоит. Строит просто потому что Трой выгибается всей грудью сейчас под ним, просит, требует, ласкается до одури.

И Гэвин совсем не против всего этого.

Сфера с маслом отправляется на столик, а Гэвин стаскивает с себя штаны и футболку, не прекращая разминать, гладить, сжимать раскинувшегося перед ним Троя. Не смотря ни на что, на свои секреты, на переживания, на дурацкий вкус в еде, которую можно заказать, Гэвин знает, что может положиться на Троя всегда и во всём, и старается отплатить ему тем же.

Обнять его, сжать нежно, не до хруста, как обычно, а так, чтобы было ясно — он тоже дрожал, когда Трой говорил. Ему тоже было страшно до одури, потому что он не хотел лишаться того, кто у него есть. Идеальный Трой, не идеальный — плевать.

Он всё ещё его.

И Гэвин приложит все усилия к тому, чтобы так оно и было.

Тёплый флакон Трой открывает сам, но Гэвин не даёт ему больше сделать ничего — у него свои планы. Нужно всего-то приспустить штаны Троя с бельём так, что можно смазать его член, и выдавить побольше смазки на ладонь и промазать чёртову промежность так, чтобы в этой позе, лицом к лицу Трой мог положить член между его крепкими ягодицами и отдрочить себе ими так, что они оба кончат.

— Я думал, ты хочешь… — замечает несколько растерянно Трой, но не протестует, когда Гэвин, не расцепляя объятий, прижимаясь грудью к груди устраивается сверху так, чтобы можно было потереться друг о друга хорошо.

— Тебя, — добавляет вместо него Гэвин, серьёзно глядя в глаза и сжимая мышцы так, чтобы Трой почувствовал его, чтобы ему стало тесно, хорошо. — Хочу тебя. В своей жизни, знаешь ли. И хер ты от меня отделаешься.

В усмешке Троя нет колкости, язвительности, а в поцелуях нет борьбы.

Они наконец-то равны друг перед другом за долгое время. Сейчас, пока Гэвин сам двигается так, чтобы усилить ощущения Троя, помогая тому, и просто истекая смазкой от прекрасного вида наслаждающегося происходящим любовника. И после, когда они сцепляются в объятиях, переплетаются, потому что не нужно разъединяться, стягивать презерватив, а сперма на заднице или в кулаке это не так уж и страшно — благо, салфетки по-прежнему стоят у дивана.

В таких долгих, ленивых объятиях, медленных поцелуях и неге есть больше чувства, чем в яростном сексе — Гэвин знает это. И наслаждается каждым мгновением до прибытия курьера, потому что только двойной чизбургер способен заставить его оторваться от Троя, плюнуть на одежду, когда он открывает несчастному курьеру в чём мать родила и расписывается за заказ.

Когда он возвращается, Трой по-прежнему лежит на диване, его ступни выглядывают из-за спинки, и он глядит лукаво, и тянет носом.

— Чизбургер? — уточняет Трой так, словно он не сам делал этот заказ с час назад.

— Двойной чизбургер, — поправляет его совершенно довольный Гэвин, и падает рядом, шурша пакетом, — ну что, пожрём?


	15. Confined spaces

О том, что всё изменится, и изменится настолько стремительно Трой даже подумать не мог. Он привык быть сильным, крепким, вести в отношениях и оставаться гарантом того, что всё будет хорошо. Видеть выдуманную Гэвом «идеальность» было для него испытанием — мучительным и каждодневным.

Трой, в конце концов, точно знает, что он не идеален. У него есть свои тараканы. и их ничуть не меньше, чем у Гэвина, который о проблемах приноровился говорить, спустя пару месяцев их отношений. Не всегда словами, но и его выражений лиц достаточно, для того, чтобы стало понятно злится он или ревнует, нуждается в ласке или в том, чтобы Трой отвесил ему крепкого леща.

Тем и странно зная, что у Гэвина есть не хилый страх быть обнаруженным, признаться всем в своей ориентации, видеть, как тот беззастенчиво обнимает его, ловко целует в щёку или берёт за руку, когда они едут в Майами на отдых. Всего несколько дней, которые с боем удалось урвать у руководства перед.

«А он ещё даже не знает», — думает мрачно Трой, когда Гэвин, со шкодливой усмешкой прижимает его к себе, заставляя наклониться, чтобы он чмокнул его в губы.

— Чего ты такой хмурый? — хмыкает Гэвин, засовывая руки в карманы цветастых пляжных шорт с бананами. — Слишком жарко?

— Да, — соглашается Трой и чуть ведёт нагретыми солнцем плечами. Он светлокожий, но не боится загореть, зная, что ему надо жариться под палящими лучами неделю, чтобы хоть как-то сменился оттенок кожи. — Может пойдём в номер?

Гэвин пожимает плечами, не споря. Он, в отличие от Троя уже по цвету сравнялся с варёными раками и, через пару-тройку часов начнёт так же шелушиться и облазить, как мелкая переваренная креветка.

— Дай только искупаюсь напоследок, — хмыкает Гэвин, стаскивая с себя пляжные шорты и прямо так, в одних плавках забегая в воду.

Трой туда не лезет, наблюдает издалека. Да, пляж Майами не похож на мрачные картины, которые предстают перед ним стоит услышать слово «вода», но и не манит собой. Слишком уж Трой привык находиться на береге, предпочитая твёрдую поверхность сущи скользкому илистому дну. Он знает, здесь нет водорослей, что опутают ступни, и он не почувствует себя в ловушке, но это не помогает. 

Впрочем, Гэвин и не просит — сам выныривает, отряхивая капельки воды с кожи и натягивая шорты прямо поверх мокрого белья усмехается:

— Идём?

— Может обуешься? — Трой протягивает ему сандали, но Гэвин только забирает их, явно предпочитая шлёпать босыми ногами по песку.

— Не, так приятнее, — хмыкает он, качая головой и снова соприкасается с Троем руками. 

«И не поверишь, что всего год назад он говорил, что это слишком по-гейски», — думает Трой, улыбаясь своим мыслям, когда Гэвин переплетает его пальцы со своими, не прекращая разглядывать красивые виды города.

Трою нравится эта перемена. Ему нравится знать, что Гэвин оказался достаточно крепок и силён для того, чтобы не сломаться после всего, что Трой беспощадно вывалил на него.

Воспоминания о сексе после приятно греют — Гэв стал легче, проще, и, вместе с тем, внимательнее, особенно в моментах, которых Трой не хочет касаться. Его парень открылся ему с неожиданно-приятной стороны, и это то, чего, пожалуй, Трою недоставало.

И жизнь была бы идеальна, если бы не их работа, нависшая над ним и его отношениями Дамокловым мечом.

«Ты можешь отказаться, — сказал ему Джеф, и видит Бог — Трой хочет. Он хочет отказаться больше всего на свете, — «но пока мы найдём другого кандидата пройдёт слишком много времени. И погибнет слишком много детей.»

«Почему жизнь не может состоять из простых выборов? — думает Трой, поглаживая взъём ладони Гэвина задумчиво разглядывая того. — Почему это всегда ебанина, в которой что ни выбери, а останешься мудаком?»

Гэв улыбается ему мягко, так, как пригретый на солнце и довольный жизнью кошак, и Трою только что и остаётся — растянуть губы в ответной улыбке. Он не привык ставить работу выше личного, но сейчас сделать подобный выбор было бы особенно трудно.

— Ты как? Опять задумчивый, — хмыкает Гэвин и немного хмурится, едва заметно сжимая ладонь Троя в собственной.

— Думаю, что нам определённо надо заглянуть в аптеку, — на задумчивый вид Троя Гэвин реагирует однозначно — играет бровями так, словно он готов на всё прям здесь и сейчас и скалится довольно:

— Зачем? У меня всё с собой!

— И крем после загара тоже? — любопытствует Трой, поправляя круглые очки с розовыми стёклами и делая вид, что не понимает намека и немного шалея от того, насколько свободнее в выражении собственных желаний стал Гэвин, стоило только отъехать достаточно далеко от родного штата.

Туда, где никто не сможет опознать детектива Гэвина Рида как гея. Где он может спокойно быть собой и не стесняться ничего.

«А может, действительно уволиться и переехать?» — мелькает внезапная мысль, но её приходится отмести — Гэвин едва ли согласиться бросить горячо любимый Детройт ради того, чтобы получать сержантские нашивки в другом штате. Это было бы подло по отношению к нему.

— Чёрт, — качает головой любовник, и Трой понимающе кивает, и кладёт руку тому на поясницу, проверяя — насколько далеко позволит ему зайти призадумавшийся о данном аспекте загара Гэвин. 

Пальцы попадают прямо на одну из ложбинок над поясницей. Те всегда манят Троя, когда он берёт Гэвина сзади. По ним приятно скользить большими пальцами и чувствовать, как Гэв испуганно замирает, словно опасается, что удовольствие его перекроет. Вот и сейчас он останавливается на мгновенье, замирает, но не напрягается, доверяя Трою. Только смаргивает, прежде, чем улыбнуться и подмигнуть неловко прикрывая второй глаз от солнца.

Выходит так комично, что Трой просто не удерживается, привлекая его к себе прямо здесь, на улице, чтобы коротко поцеловать. Правда, быстрого чмока, на который рассчитывал Трой не выходит — Гэв ловко прижимает его к себе за затылок, и, кажется, даже привстаёт на цыпочки, чтобы хотя бы попытаться сравняться в росте. 

Кто стонет первым уловить невозможно. Это просто звук, который зарождается между ними прямо так, во время поцелуя, пока пальцы Троя поглаживают уютные ямочки на пояснице Гэвина. Тот властно держит его за затылок, не позволяя отстраниться и на вдох, до тех пор, пока не заболят губы.

Отстраняясь, Трой замечает не только то, сколько неприкрытого желания в серо-зелёных глазах, но и то, как Гэвин медленно, откровенно облизывается перед тем, как усмехнуться и быстро осмотреться. Трою не нужно задавать вопросов — и без того ясно, что тот ищет.

— Сюда, — хмыкает он, и тянет Гэвина за рукав, попутно стаскивая очки и отправляя их в нагрудный карман. 

Лукавый взгляд заставляет сердце наполняться теплом, и, нырнув между двумя небольшими киосками, они оказываются притиснуты друг к другу между холодными стенами узкого прохода. И этого, чёрт побери, достаточно для того, чтобы вжаться теснее друг в друга, оказываясь скрытыми от посторонних глаз и позволить себе большее.

«Административный штраф», — проносится в его голове до того, как Гэвин, приспустив его собственные лёгкие шорты и стянув мокрые плавки с влажными шортами почти до колен сжимает два члена в кулаке, водя тем быстро-быстро, и не отрываясь от поцелуев.

Плевать на административный штраф. На всё плевать — на людей, которые идут всего в нескольких метрах, на то, какой узкий проход, на кладку, за которую цепляется цветастая футболка Троя, на то, что колени Гэвина то и дело упираются ему в ноги. Сейчас имеют значение только мягкие губы, нежные выдохи, откровенные поцелуи, быстрые движения рукой и такая близость, которая им вообще недоступна, как несколько недель назад думал Трой.

Всего одно признание, всего один раз открыться, и оказаться понятым, принятым, знать, что Гэв поддержит, перехватит, и просто прикроет, если будет нужно. 

— Я сейчас, — едва слышно выдыхает Гэвин в губы, и Трой толкается бёдрами в его руку, усиливая трение и сходя с ума от того как болезненно-остро это наслаждение.

Не так, как всегда, по-особенному. Интимно не физически, но всё-таки Трой жмёт пальцы в ямочки на пояснице, гладит их притискивая Гэва ещё ближе, ещё теснее, так, чтобы больше ни миллиметра, ни вдоха не осталось между ними. Так, чтобы сойти с ума от момента, когда все чувства переплетутся, завяжутся и сгорят в ярком снопе искр.

Они дышат тяжело ещё несколько минут до того, как Гэвин стонет блаженно, и, вместе с тем болезненно.

— Моя спина, — выдыхает он, и Трой только сейчас замечает как сильно налилась его кожа цветом за время, что они провели в тени.

И без того алая, сейчас становится очевидно — обожжённая на солнце, она наверняка саднит, особенно, если прислониться к каменной кладке. расстегнуть рубашку у Троя не занимает много времени, и он стягивает её с плеч, накидывая на плечи Гэвина. Ему, как ни странно, идут эти узоры, и Трой хмыкает.

— До аптеки и в номер? — спрашивает он, глядя на то, как резко начинает выделяться шрам на потемневшей коже переносицы.

— Точно, — соглашается Гэвин, осматриваясь и протаскивая их по теневой стороне, так и не выпускает ладонь Троя из собственной.

Всё время, что они в Майами Гэвин держит его за руку и Трой как-то по-детски наивно и трогательно счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вся эта работа в оконченном варианте уже существует. Где? Информация в закрепе в тви)


	16. Piercing

Гэвин вообще-то нихрена не уверен в том, что не ослышался, когда Трой испытующе смотрит на него. Руки самопроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки несколько раз до того, как он обращает внимание на этот жест и берёт его под контроль, понимая, что нужно открыть рот и что-то сказать.

Желательно, конечно, нечто не матерное. 

Не унижающее. Не обидное. 

По-хорошему Троя нужно поддержать, но Гэвин пиздец как не уверен в том, что тот вообще нуждается сейчас в его поддержке, ведь такие новости способны надломить кого угодно. Пускай Трой и готовил его, как мог, но усадить напротив себя на диване, опустить голову на миг, и сказать такое просто и прямо, предупредив, что он всё поймёт — не самый лучший вариант.

Даже для Гэвина Рида.

— Давай ещё раз, — как можно медленнее, словно они в допросной повторяет Гэвин.

Он знает — Трой в курсе, что когда он замедляет привычно быструю речь в три-четыре раза против обычного, то Гэвин пиздецки внимателен ко всему. К любой детали и мелочи. И, скорее всего, надеется услышать не то что ему было сказано, а нечто менее разочаровывающее.

— Ты будешь агентом под прикрытием, — медленно выговаривая каждое слово произносит Гэвин, глядя в кажущееся спокойным лицо Троя.

Тот скорее вообще закаменел, и, впервые за последние полгода, тот достаёт сигареты Гэвина, брошенные когда-то на нижнюю полку журнального столика. Никогда прежде Гэвин не видел, чтобы Трой курил дома. Никогда прежде, он не видел, чтобы Трой вообще курил кроме того единственного раза, когда они адово посрались из-за того что Гэвин проебался. 

Сейчас не одна из этих ситуаций, поэтому сигарета из его собственной пачки кочует к Трою в рот. Тот задумчиво щёлкает зажигалкой, но не прикуривает, словно выигрывая себе время, чтобы собраться с духом перед ответом.

— Да. 

Гэвин ждёт каких-то пояснений о том, как это случилось, как вообще блять произошло, что одного из лучших лейтенантов штата отправляют на такое дело.

— Почему ты? — жестко спрашивает он. — Почему не Андерсон? Не Дэвидсон? Не Симмонс?

— Внешность и акцент, — пожимает плечами Трой, высекая из зажигалки пламя и всё-таки прикуривая сигарету и делая затяжку без кашля, спокойно.

Ответ режет Гэвина без ножа, и он сцепляет зубы до того, как его язык, совершенно не имея ничего общего с мозгами и здравым смыслом выскажет любовнику всё, что так хочется, просто опираясь на долбанные эмоции.

— Симмонса тоже могут научить говорить как ты, — рычит, наконец Гэвин, понимая — обида захлёстывает его быстрее, чем он успевает её перехватить. — В чём, блять, между вами разница?!

— Он семейный, — совершенно спокойно, словно речь идёт о бытовой мелочи, командировке и не более, поясняет Трой. От такого тона ему хочется съездить по морде чем-нибудь тяжёлым, но Гэвин насильно заставляет кулаки разжаться, потому что нападать на Троя он точно не хочет.

— А ты — нет? — наконец тяжело выдаёт Гэвин, заглядывая в светлые, привычно-невнятного цвета глаза. В них он проваливается, словно в талую воду, теряя себя каждый раз. Каждый раз с самого первого блядского дня, как только он увидел долбанного Гринуэя. 

Того самого, ради которого он смирился со своей ориентацией, принимая её просто ради того, чтобы этот вопрос не стоял между ними.

Того самого, ради которого он научился быть сдержаннее и куда меньше походить на дикого, взбешённого кота, который не знает о существовании тепла и уюта. 

Того самого, который, прижимая сигарету к губам, спокойно смотрит на него, словно Гэвин и сам должен догадаться почему Трой отвечает:

— Нет. Я — не семейный.

Осознание прилетает следом как кулак в диафрагму, выбивая воздух и обливая лицо словно кипятком — это его вина. Если бы ему хватило духу признаться, что он встречается с Троем вслух, при всех, едва ли кто-то бы отправил его одного в Бостон. И неужели в Нью-Йорке нет своих поляков с охуительным британским акцентом?!

— Если был кто-то не засвеченный — речь обо мне бы не шла, — вздыхает спокойно Трой, прикрывая глаза и выпуская дым. — Это же запрос ФБР, и так вышло...

— Мне насрать как оно вышло, Трой, — глухо рычит Гэвин, понимая что опять теряет контроль и прикладывает горячие руки к щекам, стараясь себя успокоить.

«Я просто не хочу, чтобы это был ты», — думает он, понимая, что едва ли найдёт в себе силы это сказать. Не тогда, когда понимает — Троя прижали этим маленьким фактом, и он согласился. И сам Гэвин бы, блять, согласился, ведь знает что выдавить из себя «у меня есть парень и он точно не будет в восторге» в кабинете перед Фаулером он бы не смог. И Трой, блять, конечно же в курсе.

«Ты мог соврать», — отчаявшись думает Гэвин и опускает голову. — «Мог отказаться. Мог уволиться...»

На последней мысли себя приходится обрывать и останавливать. Никакие отношения не стоят работы для верного своей собственной морали человека, верно?

Какой бы ни была причина принять предложение — или даже приказ — капитана, она была достаточно веской.

«Более весомой, чем мы», — злясь на себя за такие рассуждения думает Гэвин и тяжело дышит, пытаясь совладать с гневом и обидой.

— Помнишь, ты проиграл мне желание? — после минуты тишины вдруг спрашивает Трой, разрывая повисшее молчание.

— Ну и? Хочешь пожелать, чтобы я тебя ждал? — фыркает Гэвин, наконец, беря себя в руки. Он смаргивает слёзы до того, как отнимает ладони от лица и старается выглядеть, как обычно, словно он уверен в себе и всё это ничего не значит. — Думаешь, я как верная жёнушка буду сидеть у окна, пить кофе и думать о тебе?

— Господи, этого-то ты откуда нахватался? — хмыкает Трой, туша сигарету о безупречно-чистую пепельницу, спрятанную там же, где прежде покоилась пачка сигарет. — Разумеется я понимаю, что ты не будешь меня ждать и я бы не попросил такого. Это подло, в конце концов, так что нет.

— И что же ты хочешь пожелать? — хмыкает Гэвин, понимая — сейчас Трою тоже нужна его поддержка. Пускай даже всё, что он может — вжаться лбом в его плечо, подойдя близко и втянуть непривычный запах — приятный парфюм, личный, исходящий от Троя и его, Гэвина, сигареты.

— Я хочу оставить на тебе свою метку, — твёрдо отзывается Трой и Гэвин вздрагивает, когда тот достаёт из кармана своего пиджака антисептик и ампулу обезболивающего. — Чтобы ты помнил обо мне, пока она хотя бы не заживёт. Потом снимешь, если захочешь перешагнуть через это всё.

— Сделаешь мне пирсинг? — Гэвин поднимает брови, и сжимает ладони на плечах у Троя, когда тот мягко касается его сосков через футболку.

Они и без того чувствительные, и да, давно они обсуждали, что это был бы интересный опыт, но Гэвин никогда не думал...

Светлые глаза рассматривают его лицо внимательно. Трой тоже запоминает каждую его реакцию, каждое сомнение, и то, что он предлагает такое после того, как сказал, что уедет через несколько штатов заниматься очередной хернёй завязанной на поставках нелегальных детей-андроидов по всей стране должно значить больше, чем кажется.

— Ты хоть кольцо купил? — фыркает Гэвин, стаскивая со спины футболку и качая головой.

Холод мгновенно обдаёт тело, заставляя соски напрячься, когда он сидит вот так — лицом к лицу с Троем. Их взгляды встречаются, и Гэвин успокаивается. Булькающая в подсознании обида почти полностью утихает, оставляя место реальному страху — за своего парня.

— Да. И готов сделать тебе предложение прямо сейчас, если без этого ты откажешься выполнять святой долг, — с явным облегчением отзывается Трой, когда Гэвин возвращается к нему, подаётся к рукам, скользящим по животу выше, к груди.

«Как сильно ты боялся, что я уйду?» — вопрос, который крутится в голове совсем недолго, пропадая, стоит только умелым пальцам выкрутить нужную плоть так, что у него мгновенно встаёт.

Трой знает его слишком хорошо, они делали такое слишком часто, и, чёрт, да. Да — вот что бы он сказал, спроси его Трой будет ли он ждать этого обормота, что поставил его в такую ёбнутую ситуацию и заставил почувствовать всё это.

— Блять, — шипит Гэвин, зажмуриваясь, пока пальцы терзают два маленьких комочка плоти ровно так, как ему нужно, чтобы возбуждение обрушилось на него водопадом. — Рука и сердце мне бы не помешали.

— Ливер в холодильнике, — невозмутимо отзывается Трой за мгновенье до того, как приникает к правому соску губами и всасывает его. 

У Гэвина трясутся колени, но он усмиряет тело усилием воли и запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, пропуская пряди через них с удовольствием. Он тоже знает, что нужно потереть нежную кожу за ушами, уверенно погладить затылок и невесомо коснуться выступающего позвонка, чтобы Трою понравилось не меньше, чем ему самому.

— Иди к чёрту, — шипит Гэвин, запрокидывая голову и закатывая глаза от удовольствия. Наслаждение, что кончится так же быстро, как и спокойные дни, в которых у них с Троем всё было так хорошо, что ему и самому в это просто не верилось.

— А не нахуй? — хмыкает Трой, отвлекаясь и дуя на влажную плоть.

— И туда тоже, — рычит Гэвин, — но после.

— С радостью, — соглашается Трой, и Гэвин как сквозь одеяло слышит то, как ломается ампула, и его сосок обрабатывают лидокаином, попутно сжимая его в пальцах.

— Я думал только уколы, — хмыкает он, прикрывая глаза, доверяясь Трою безгранично, — вроде как прямо наверняка.

— Может быть я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал его, когда я буду после трахать тебя своей задницей? — хмыкает совершенно успокоившийся Трой, и Гэвин прикрывает глаза, подставляясь его пальцам.

Трой не предупреждает о проколе — игла пробивает плоть так быстро, что он только что и успевает — заорать от яркой вспышки боли и того, как в месте укола оказывается посторонний предмет.

С серёжкой Трой управляется быстро, и Гэвин бы сказал, что она ему нравится, но, по правде, ему слишком больно, чтобы он мог думать о чём-то подобном. После, конечно, он признает то, что она хороша, но сейчас...

— Блять, долбанный Трой, я тебя ненавижу, — всхлипывает Гэвин, пытаясь утереть навернувшиеся слёзы рукой, но Трой не даёт ему, останавливая.

— Подожди, — тот качает головой, — надо обработать.

Как тут помешают слёзы Трой не говорит, но Гэвин и так знает — тот просто хочет утереть их сам. И Трой и правда делает это после того, как обрабатывает прокол едва заметно, легко и ласково. И такими же мягкими движениями стирает солёные дорожки со щёк.

— Вот так, — мягко говорит он, и Гэвин кусает губы, не зная стоит ли ему орать матом, хныкать или просто рассказать Трою как сильно, как отчаянно он его сейчас ненавидит. И как преданно любит — тоже.

Боль не мешает ему возбуждаться от того, как Трой мягок с ним, но это только потому, что у Гэвина есть нездоровая доля мазохизма. Он не хочет связывать этот прокол с тем, как Трой сказал ему, что отбывает через неопределённое время ради работы и правительства из-за того, что Гэвину не хватило яиц сказать о том, что он гей и его парень — лейтенант Гринуэй — никуда не поедет. 

Гэвин хочет связать этот прокол с тем, как Трой склоняется над его пахом, медленно вылизывая головку, вбирает член в рот до тех пор, пока тот не становится совсем твёрдым от умелой ласки, и седлает так, словно это он тут будет трахать, а не его.

— Блять, какой же ты мудак, — не выдерживает Гэвин, когда погружается в него на всю длину. — Ты, сука, знал, что я не смогу ничего сказать, да?

— Знал, — соглашается Трой, стискивая его внутри себя и медленно начиная двигаться.

Ноющий сосок и горячий проход сжимающийся вокруг стоящего члена сбивают его с толку, все рецепторы словно теряются. Вот только Гэвин всё равно знает лишь что мягкая и подвижная кожа Троя под пальцами запомнится ему навсегда. 

И что не будет такого дня, когда он коснётся пирсинга и не подумает о том, как они медленно целовались, пока Трой раскачивался на его бёдрах, не стесняясь двигаться настолько неторопливо, что от такой нежности Гэвин готов кончить буквально через пару минут.

Он зол, он расстроен, он понимает и пиздецки любит этого своенравного и, порой, самодовольного мужчину так же, как тот любит его самого. И даже расстояние в несколько штатов его этого не лишит, ведь Трой сделал всё, чтобы Гэвин даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы забыть его, вычёркивая из своей памяти так же, как любые другие однополые отношения.

Объятия получаются неловкими, осторожными, но даже в этом есть своя прелесть. Полгода назад на такие известия Гэвин бы просто разорался и велел Трою проваливать. Сейчас — он жмётся лбом в основание шеи и медленно и глубоко дышит на каждый дразнящий толчок.

— Не могу больше, — едва слышно признаётся Гэвин, и Трой ускоряется самую малость. Идеально.

Оргазм накрывает их не вместе, но это не мешает, чтобы после, лёжа на спине и прижимаясь друг к другу боками и коленями Гэвин спросил:

— Сколько у нас есть?

— От пары дней до пары недель, — признаётся Трой тихо, явно напрягаясь от такого вопроса.

Оно и понятно — пока тому будут делать легенду, пока выправлять документы и перекидывать в другой штат как гражданского специалиста, наверняка по вопросам права или чего-то в этой области, где он сможет понять кому и зачем нужны такие партии детей-андроидов, нелегально собранных в Нью-Йорке. Всё это дело слишком тщательное, чтобы быть быстрым или просто сориентировать их в том, сколько времени у них осталось.

В любом случае Гэвин займёт всё, что только сможет, до каждого вдоха.

— Когда будешь уходить, — начинает он, разомлевший от его тела и убаюканный после того, как прокол перестаёт слишком сильно болеть, — захвати мусор.

Смешок Троя он слышит на грани сознания. Да, так будет правильно.

Гэвин хочет, чтобы тот ушёл так, будто ни в чём ни бывало.

Словно Трой вышел вынести мусор.

И только.


	17. Connected

Отставить мысль на время, отложить её в дальний угол, чтобы потом как-нибудь хорошенечко обдумать — это никогда прежде не было проблемой для Троя. Он так не привык зацикливаться на чём-то одном, прекрасно зная, как верно распределить своё время или без проблем определить важность поставленных задач и планомерно достигать цели. Вот только то, как спокоен внезапно Гэвин, заставляет его волноваться.

Казалось бы — наслаждайся неожиданными, но приятными изменениями. Любовник, который слишком часто выходил из себя, удивительно покладист в последние недели, а ещё нежен, внимателен и заботлив, как, кажется, никогда за всё время, что Трой считает их парой.

— Гэвин, что происходит? — несколько нервничая спрашивает Трой, но в ответ получает только вопросительно поднятые брови и непонятливый взгляд ярких глаз, устремлённый прямо на него.

Желание задавать хоть какие-то вопросы отпадает само собой. Есть и есть — какая, в целом, разница, верно? Трою не мешает, что их последние дни вместе выглядят практически нормальными, если бы не уверенность — Гэвин, скорее всего, искренне старается ради него.

— Что-то не так? — следует покладистое уточнение от Гэвина, которому становится очевидно, что внятного вопроса от Троя не дождёшься.

Тот слабо улыбается и чуть скользит пальцами по открытому, находящемуся почти всё время на виду, пока они дома, ещё свежему проколу пирсинга. Так его легче обрабатывать, так он лучше заживает, так Трой может любоваться им в любое время. 

Думал ли Гэвин об этом сегодня, опять стаскивая с себя майку и осторожно отлепляя пластырь, прикрывающий круглые наконечники, спускающиеся по разные стороны от соска?

— Нет, — качает головой Трой, едва касаясь его груди и чувствуя сильную, беспощадно-крепкую хватку пальцев на своих.

В том, что он хочет Гэвина, есть несомненная правда, но ещё больше её в том, что он любит этого придурка. 

По-настоящему любит. 

Так, что банально не в состоянии изъясниться толком, как сильно он чувствует тепло и нежность, желание позаботиться и не отпускать от себя. Или насколько он нуждается в знании простой, в целом, истины — Гэвин Рид счастлив.

Этого ему достаточно. Но — и нет тоже. 

Трой жаден.

Не настолько, чтобы действительно просить замеревшего Гэвина дождаться его, не сейчас, зная: тот уже ждет — новых тяжёлых, даже разрушительных, слов о том, сколько им осталось вместе. Но настолько, чтобы совершенно точно, зная об оставшемся им времени, не задавать больше глупых вопросов, а постараться насладиться оставшимися им часами, получасьями, минутами.

Секундами. 

Вдохами, когда Гэвин делает к нему шаг и переплетает пальцы в крепкий замок, выдавая совершенно мальчишескую улыбку.

Выдохами, когда Трой накрывает его губы своими медленно и нежно, запоминая каждое мгновенье.

Поцелуями, в которых уже давно не осталось места для изучения партнёра, но есть непогрешимое знание того, как доставить друг другу удовольствие.

— Мне нужны объятия и медленный секс, — тихо и очень внятно говорит Гэвин.

Впервые на памяти Троя он о чём-то просит. Не приказывает, не показывает всем видом, не играет в шарады и не выдаёт своих сокровенных желаний в духе грязных разговорчиков в постели. Говорит прямо, просто и открыто глядит в глаза, не давая даже тени повода трактовать его слова двояко.

— Тебя не подменили случаем? — шутит неловко Трой, понимая, что, кажется, он вот-вот сломается. 

Гэвин, которого он видит перед собой сейчас, наверняка без проблем бы признал перед всем участком их отношения. Без напускного бесстрашия, легко и спокойно, как сознаётся в содеянном тот, кто пришёл писать чистосердечное.

— Пока ты спал, — хмыкает Гэвин и выдаёт свою привычную усмешку, — дважды.

То, как она сочетается с его мягкими движениями, пока он стягивает с Троя одежду, и со вселенским спокойствием в глазах, завораживает настолько, что Трой только смотрит. Он больше не может сделать вообще ничего, кроме этого. 

Любоваться Гэвином таким, каким Трой хотел видеть этого мужчину с самого первого дня, больше года назад, когда тот отпустил неловкую сальную шуточку в его сторону и выдал такой зверский оскал, что Трой понял — интерес к этому экземпляру имеет под собой нечто более весомое, чем просто любопытство.

Гэвин раскидывается на кровати, совершенно бесстыдным образом разводя ноги, выдавливает на пальцы смазку из тюбика и проталкивает их в себя, глядя призывно. 

Шаг. 

Ещё шаг.

Трой идёт навстречу медленно, примагниченный потрясающим видом, и улыбается слабо.

— Спешишь? — хмыкает он, отстраняя чужие пальцы и заменяя их своими.

Гэвин выгибается, принимая их, жмурится и сдавливает внутри, заходясь в довольном «хочу».

Тонкий латекс презерватива раскатывается по члену легко, быстро, и Гэв вообще не зажимается, принимая его и сжимая в объятии. 

Сердце бьётся так сильно, что Трой чувствует этот ритм собственной кожей, когда они прижимаются друг к другу. Медленные движения внутрь и наружу совершенно умопомрачительны, если вспомнить о том, что прежде ни единого разу Гэвин не был настолько откровенен с ним, чтобы напрямую попросить о том, что заставит его кончить слишком быстро.

— Ты безупречен, — шепчет ему на ухо Трой, делая очередной длинный толчок, и Гэв сотрясается, пульсируя вокруг него сумасшедше в пробившем от простой фразы оргазме.

Спешить некуда. Можно накрыть Гэвина собой так, как тот любит, и сжать в мягких объятиях, пережидая, пока выплеснувшееся на живот семя не иссякнет, прежде, чем продолжить двигаться в особенно чувствительном к ласкам проходе и накрыть влажный от семени член ладонью.

— Трой... — всхлипывает Гэв, притискиваясь к нему ближе. 

Так, словно он пытается найти защиту от его ласк у самого же Троя.

— Ты наглый... невыносимый... мой... — продолжает медленно говорить ему Трой, переходя на польский.

Его родной язык для Гэвина — словно выстрел в голову. Так всегда было, и обычно дальше «британского» акцента они даже не заходили.

Но не в этот раз. Если Гэв делает шаг навстречу — Трой шагает тоже. Иначе это и не работало никогда.

— Я... вот-вот... — шипит Гэвин, хотя Трой по-прежнему двигается в нём размеренно, нежно, не переставая покрывать поцелуями шею и горячо дышать на ухо.

— Тогда давай, — соглашается он на польском, — как и остальное — сделай для меня.

Гэвин трепещет в его руках, дрожит, сжимает в объятиях судорожно так, будто он несколько минут назад не кончил, словно подросток, который услышал правильную пару слов. Его мошонка поджимается, и Трой щекочет нежную кожу за ней, умело оттягивает, чуть наращивая темп и добавляя резкости движениям прежде, чем выдохнуть в самое ухо на родном языке:

— Мой котяра. 

От того, как Гэвин стискивает его в руках, словно пытаясь проломить рёбра, как прерывисто выдыхает его имя на скулящей ноте, и как пульсирующе сокращается вокруг его члена, Трой кончает несдержанно, прижимая к себе теснее.

Это — то, что он запомнит. 

То, что будет его сводить с ума после того, как его отправят в Нью-Йорк. Не единственное, но первое из воспоминаний, которые будут приходить к нему долгими и тёмными ночами.

— Не уходи, — шепчет Гэвин, едва ли осознавая, о чём просит, но Трой даже не отстраняется. Он не выходит из податливого тела, когда приводит их в порядок и переворачивает на бок, оставаясь всё это время соединённым с Гэвином столько, сколько вообще может.

«Не уйду», — хочет сказать Трой разомлевшему в его тепле и умилительно сопящему Гэву, когда смотрит на часы.

Он хочет сказать это всё оставшееся им время — до рассвета — но сил соврать в себе так и не находит.

Через три часа, одевшись беззвучно и обувшись, Трой выходит из квартиры, захватив шуршащие мусорные пакеты так, чтобы они не разбудили сладко спящего Гэвина.

Когда он закрывает дверь, то, внезапно, уверен — он ещё вернётся.


	18. Sacrilege

Первое время ему странно находиться в квартире Троя без её хозяина. Вообще он полагает ужасающе неуютным тот факт, что там, где у них было столько совместных воспоминаний, теперь нет самого главного для него человека, но Гэвин старается не слишком думать об этом.

В конце концов, есть работа, которую надо делать, и делать её хорошо — желательно, на пределе своих способностей. Возможно, Гэвин перебарщивает с рвением, но лучше так, чем возвращаться в пустую квартиру, утыкаться в подушку Троя, ещё хранящую его личный запах, и замирать, думая, наконец, о том, где сейчас Гринуэй, как его теперь зовут и насколько близко он к тому, чтобы провалиться в качестве «крота».

Гэвин не плачет — у него нет на это сил к концу дня, он просто сжимает подушку покрепче и засыпает каждый раз прямо так, до тех самых пор, пока запах Троя не выветривается и оттуда. 

И если бы не небольшой полупустой флакон от последнего одеколона, которым пользовался Трой, Гэвин бы сошёл с ума в самом буквальном смысле. А так — всегда можно сделать один пшик на ключицу и принюхиваться в моменты, когда хотелось бы поговорить с Троем. 

Или посоветоваться. 

Или просто коснуться его.

За год Гэвин успевает прикончить два небольших пузырька и притерпеться к запаху, прежде, чем в одном из парфюмерных случайно натыкается на другой знакомый флакон. «L’eau par» — гласит скромная надпись, и внутри становится тепло.

Запах окутывает его воспоминаниями, и приходится собрать всё своё мужество в кулак, чтобы не дать волю нахлынувшим чувствам. 

Особенно трудно не мониторить любые подвижки в поставках андроидов, но это та маленькая мелочь, коей Гэвин всё-таки потакает. 

Он знает о долбанных жестянках, из-за которых Троя высвистали в Нью-Йорк, абсолютно всё. Буквально каждую партию, каждую поставку, каждую новинку, что ещё проходит тестирование на базе сотрудничающего с ним Киберлайфа.

И — если совсем уж честно — пытается не только работать, но и встречаться с кем-то. Вот только выходит до того неловко, что на второй год Гэвин просто бросает любые попытки. Вот зачем ему сейчас отношения? С Троем всё выходило как-то просто, без особых проблем. Да, свои неровности и шероховатости, но их было ничтожно мало, особенно в сравнении с тем, что предстаёт перед ним каждый раз, когда он пытается снова. В новых отношениях так не получится, и, чем чаще Гэвин заставляет себя выбираться на свидания с такой целью, тем яснее это осознаёт.

«Я — карьерист», — опять мысленно проговаривает он, и соглашается с тем, что близкие отношения заведёт именно в тот момент, когда станет капитаном, не раньше. А капитаном Гэвин быть не горит.

И это даже сколько-то работает — случайные интрижки для секса, правда, случаются всё реже и всё чаще с девушками, хотя с парнями он тоже пробовал. Не секс, так, минет и дрочка в туалете бара или клуба. 

Всего этого внезапно недостаточно. 

Гэвин знает, что ему нужно большее, и знает, чего именно он хочет. К счастью, коробка с их игрушками всё ещё у него под рукой, а фантазия по-прежнему достаточно красочная, чтобы дорисовать недостающего ему сейчас Троя. Это чистой воды сублимация, но лучше так, чем разочаровываться, открывая после оргазма глаза, в том, что рядом с ним не тот человек. Может быть и хороший, но, чёрт побери, — не тот.

И одних светлых волос и блядски высокого роста не хватает, чтобы заменить Гринуэя, который занял особенное место в системе координат Гэвина Рида.

Наверное именно поэтому, когда Гэвин получает обычное бумажное письмо с запиской, где нет ничего, кроме набора цифр, означающего место, дату и время, он не верит своим глазам, но страстно хочет. Округлые цифры он не раз видел в отчётах Троя, и, без сомнений, этот почерк — его. Это может быть подстава, это может быть подделка, но Гэвин, уже когда вбивает значения в карты на телефоне, знает, что не устоит.

Письмо со штемпелем Нью-Йорка шло дольше положенного, и у него всего день, чтобы добраться из Мичигана через три штата в маленькую церквушку на окраине индустриального района города. 

Привычка приходить в церковь с детства заставляет Гэвина выбирать место подальше от пастора, усаживаться почти у самых дверей, чтобы в случае чего дать дёру. Он недоверчиво осматривается, понимая вдруг, что слышит знакомый голос.

— Помолимся же, мои братья и сёстры, — говорит Трой без тени иронии заядлого атеиста, который с долей скептицизма всегда относился к вере.

Гэвин смаргивает и вглядывается. В руках Троя красуются белые чётки, что контрастируют с чёрным нарядом пастора. Обычно убранные аккуратно волосы немного топорщатся, словно у него не было времени привести их в порядок.

«Похудел», — тоскливо думает Гэвин, разглядывая Троя внимательнее, не забыв сложить ладони в молитвенном жесте и бормотать всем знакомые слова.

Трой на него не смотрит вообще, но это и не важно. Даже просто видеть его спустя столько времени больше похоже на какую-то пытку. Словно Гэвина, приняв домой, собираются выпихать обратно под дождь и в грязь, но пока у него есть шанс отыграться.

Люди расходятся довольно неторопливо, и Гэвин буквально ёрзает от нетерпения. Приходится напомнить себе, что ему «немного за тридцать», и если он будет дергаться, как школьница на первом свидании, это может привести к провалу для игры Троя.

— Святой отец, — говорит он, подходя ближе осторожно, готовый развернуться и уйти по первому знаку Троя, чьё прикрытие может быть разрушено из-за появления здесь человека из совсем другой жизни. — Я бы хотел исповедаться.

Светлые глаза встречаются с его и Гэвин понимает, что всё. Ему пиздец. Он едва ли найдёт в себе силы сейчас уйти из церкви, даже если тот прикажет прямо. 

— Вы много грешили? — вежливо спрашивает Трой, улыбаясь так, как подошло бы скорее добродушному дядюшке, чем человеку, которого Гэвин знает достаточно хорошо, чтобы назвать своим.

— Очень, — отзывается несколько нахально Гэвин и проходит в кабинку для исповеди. Людей в церкви почти не осталось, а исповедальня и вовсе находится в другом помещении, но он всё равно не ожидает, что Трой запихнёт его в отделение для пастора и закроет дверь за собой.

Они прижаты друг к другу так тесно, что Гэвин не может сдержать довольного стона. Святое место или нет, уже не имеет значения — не тогда, когда он прижимается носом к шее Троя и делает медленный, глубокий вдох, теряясь в родном, не поддельном запахе.

— Пришёл, — тихо, едва слышно шепчет Трой, притягивая к себе ближе.

— Идиот, — шипит Гэвин в его губы прежде, чем потянуться за поцелуем и прижаться к Трою ещё теснее.

Они оба знают — если бы Гэвин съехал с квартиры Троя, то не получил бы послание. Если бы он завёл себе кого-то другого, то не пришёл бы на свидание. Если бы обида пересиливала прочие чувства, то он бы не целовал Троя так яростно, что тот почти неслышно стонет, пытаясь сохранять видимость того, будто они не творят непристойности в Божьем доме.

— Мой парфюм, — вдруг замечает Трой, отстраняясь на миг, и Гэвин чувствует, что совершенно беспощадно краснеет.

Он смотрит в светлые глаза с вызовом, словно и так не очевидно, что он скучал. Так скучал, что не смог удержаться и они оба об этом знают. Трой осторожно соскальзывает ладонями по груди, так, словно боится. Гэвин даже не сразу понимает в чём дело, но, когда до него доходит, он приподнимает край футболки так, что проколотый два года назад сосок становится видно.

Пальцы Троя касаются его бережно и нежно, как, наверное, ни одного из любовников, которые были у Гэвина за всё это время.

— Он зажил, Трой, — приходится напомнить и понять, что мягкие прикосновения продиктованы не страхом причинить боль, а каким-то другим чувством.

Тем, которое заставляет Троя наклониться и вобрать комочек плоти в рот, посасывая так, что в штанах Гэвина стояк становится твердокаменным. Стонать нельзя, кричать нельзя, даже просто ухватиться за волосы Троя такая себе идея, но Гэвину больше ничего не остаётся, потому что от простого посасывания у него подкашиваются ноги.

У Троя, похоже, тоже, ведь он опускается перед ним прямо на колени, совершенно блядски выглядя в обычном наряде священника. Пастор, который расстёгивает Гэвину брюки и спускает их вместе с бельём — что может быть эротичнее?

— Блять, Трой, — шипит Гэвин, задыхаясь от того, как в голову, будто тяжёлым молотом, бьёт возбуждение.

Словно не было двух лет порознь, он всё так же путает пальцы в светлых волосах и вжимается затылком в стену, чувствуя, как острые зубы предупреждающе царапают нежную плоть, стоит только Гэвину попробовать вынудить Троя чуть ускорить темп.

«Блять, Трой» — кто бы мог подумать, что верующий Гэвин будет знать лишь эту молитву, глядя на то, как в полумраке его любовник, облачённый в самый праведный костюм на свете, будет отсасывать ему прямо в церкви. И то, что этой молитвы окажется достаточно, чтобы Трой понял всё, что Гэвин не может ему сказать.

Трой поднимается, когда Гэвин уже почти, но тот даже возмутиться не успевает — только хватается за широкие сухие плечи, пока тот вылизывает его рот и, чуть приспустив свои брюки сжимает их члены ладонью.

Оргазм налетает на него почти мгновенно, и всё, что остаётся Гэвину после — стараться не хныкать, когда Трой додрачивает себе, даже не подумав его отпустить.

— Времени совсем мало, — бормочет Трой после того, как их выворачивает оргазмом, заставляя потерять контроль на несколько секунд, в которые он сладостно выдыхает его, Гэвина, имя.

— Плевать, — отзывается Гэвин, давая себе пропитаться запахом единственного любовника, который так прочно угнездился в жизни, что даже два года отсутствия не повлияли на этот статус.

— Часто думаешь обо мне? — едва слышно спрашивает Трой, и Гэвин улыбается, не открывая глаз, и насмешничает.

— Не чаще, чем дрочу.

Колкий подбородок оказывается в крепких узловатых пальцах Троя, когда тот заставляет его поднять голову и заглянуть в глаза. Гэвин снова тонет в них — так же, как в первый раз.

— Кричишь моё имя? — хмыкает Трой, дразня большим пальцем припухшую нижнюю губу Гэвина.

— А ты моё? — фыркает в ответ Гэвин, чувствуя, как чужая рука безошибочно находит носовой платок в его правом кармане и извлекает оттуда за цветной, чуть свалявшийся край.

— Да, — спокойно отзывается Трой, вытирая руку. — Быть священником бывает полезно.

Они оба вздрагивают, замирают, слыша чьи-то шаги, и Гэвин понимает особенно остро — пора. Трой тоже это знает, поэтому они оказываются в порядке в рекордно быстрые сроки.

— Если ты не наберёшь вес, в другой раз я выебу из тебя всю дурь, — напоследок обещает Гэвин и кладёт ладонь замеревшего в желании ответить колкостью на колкость Троя себе на грудь.

Под его пальцами сосок без пирсинга, и Гэвин сдавливает чужие подушечки нарочно сильно, так, что возбуждение снова бьёт его по голове.

— И не дам проколоть мне второй, — угрожающе говорит он, добавляя уже совсем неправдоподобное, но уверенное, — тебе, по крайней мере.

— Я понял, — спокойно отзывается Трой и мягко оглаживает его напряжённую плоть через ткань футболки, прежде, чем вынырнуть из исповедальни.

Гэвин стоит там ещё несколько минут, пытаясь прийти в себя хоть немного после этого безумия, но выходит у него из рук вон плохо. Радует лишь одно — это их не последняя встреча. 

Вот только до следующей надо бы как-то дожить...


	19. Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Гэвин уверен, что только тупой не догадался о некоторых изменениях в его жизни с тех пор, как Трой Гринуэй испарился из участка, квартиры и города. Пять чёртовых лет, долбаная революция, андроиды, которые теперь имеют прав больше, чем кофеварка и прочее дерьмо заставляют неистово рычать на всё и вся, потому что это вообще не важно. Какое бы Гэвину было дело до всех этих свободолюбивых машин, если бы он не знал — сейчас Трой занят именно ими?

И если бы не думал поминутно о том, что девиантнувшиеся андроиды из незаконных партий могут нанести Гринуэю такой вред, который не снился ни По, ни Кингу, то Гэвину было бы плевать вообще на сам факт существования этих самых жестянок. 

Весь отдел знает, что Гэвин Рид двинулся когда его напарника куда-то перевели, и только умничка-Тина знает почему. Он не признавался ей, нет. У него бы язык не повернулся сказать такое лучшей подруге, да и как?

Но, тем не менее, офицеру Ченг известно больше прочих, ведь в отличие от некоторых твердолобых идиотов, она умеет примечать и совмещать факты. Так что Гэвин упивается своей работой, пока внутри всё дрожит изо дня в день каждый раз, когда он открывает почтовый ящик в надежде увидеть короткое послание без штемпеля с указанием координат как в предыдущие пару раз.

И тогда он, отнюдь, не забыл ни о презервативах, ни о смазке, сделав решительно всё, лишь бы снова почувствовать Троя. На себе, в себе, под собой — вообще не имеет никакого значения. Только бы ближе, теснее, кожа к коже, чтобы удостовериться, что чёртов поляк жив и цел и пока умирать не собирается.

Даже сейчас ему хочется вжаться в давным давно переставшую пахнуть подушку и отчаянно закричать, вот только для этого нужно дотерпеть до дома. До чёртового пустого дома, в котором его никто не ждёт.

«Это пока, — уговаривает себя Гэвин, прикрывая глаза, — это только пока.»

Ночная заканчивается слишком поздно для того, чтобы он чувствовал себя сонным, и коматозное состояние в котором пребывает голова хоть как-то помогает справиться с тем накалом эмоций, что он испытывает каждый раз, когда входная дверь захлопывается за его спиной. 

По счастью, Гэвин возвращается домой слишком редко, чтобы перегореть окончательно и бесповоротно. И именно поэтому, стоит ему только вынуть ключ из замка и потянуть ручку на себя, как кое-что сразу бросается в глаза. У входной двери стоит пакет с мусором, на котором знакомым до боли почерком на стикере значится: «захвати меня».

Внутри всё дрожит и переворачивает, но Гэвин, как идиот, подчиняется, забирая пакет и шагая с ним до недавно починенного мусоропровода. Только стикер складывает вчетверо и убирает в карман, как какая-нибудь девочка-школьница, которая хочет оставить себе любой мусор на память.

Если бы Трой вернулся на день-два, то едва ли стал бы писать ему такие записки, непосредственно переходя к сути, вот и всё о чём может думать Гэвин до того, как обстоятельно стаскивает с себя обувь и куртку, попутно вспоминая, что в его холодильнике даже мышке повеситься не на чем, а из съестного у него только половина бутылки вискаря и изрядно заплесневелый лайм.

В комнате Троя нет, на кухне тоже. Лишь по полоске света Гэвин определяет его местонахождение, и, распахнув дверь обнаруживает совершенно неприлично обросшего Троя, промакивающего привычно светлые волосы на голове и, с оттенком рыжины, бороду. Тот улыбается так, что на душе становится тепло, словно только что с ночной вернулся, не более — не существовало четырёх долбанных лет порознь. 

Не было их никогда. И Трой ещё ни разу не уходил так надолго.

— Мусор захвачен, мой лейтенант, — хмыкает Гэвин, и, сделав шаг, сгребает Троя в крепкие объятия и чувствуя, как на его спине смыкаются чужие руки, стискивая до боли.

— Капитан уже, но не имеет значения, — хмыкает Трой, прижимая Гэвина к себе теснее, до хруста в костях, — вот только знаешь, я тут подумал — работа в полиции больше не для меня.

— Будешь домоседом на содержании у своего парня? — Гэвин бурчит совершенно счастливо ему в шею, чувствуя, что просто не в силах перестать довольно скалиться. 

От мысли, что Трой не будет в опасности ему становится так легко, словно он исхитрился неведомым образом выпить бутылку виски залпом.

— А то, — насмешничает тот, и Гэвин тянется его поцеловать, прежде, чем натыкается взглядом на опасную бритву.

— Поможешь? — хмыкает Трой вскидывая брови и кивая на замерший на краю раковины инструмент.

— Хорошо, — тяжёлый вздох получается особенно искренним, но Гэвин уступает.

Он хочет целоваться с Троем, хочет прижаться к нему потеснее, хочет заласкать его до смерти, потому что скучал так, что просто невыносимо. Трой жаждет быть собой, когда Гэвин проделает с ним всё это, судя по валяющейся под раковиной пачке из-под осветлителя для волос, которым, по всей видимости, Трой возвращал прядям нормальный цвет, избавляясь от лёгкой рыжины, что требовал его образ.

Та, впрочем, всё ещё есть у него на бороде, и оттого вся растительность выглядит как приклеенная.

Трой присаживается на край чугунной ванны, чтобы было удобнее, и, первым делом Гэвин убирает всю неприличную длину, стараясь не фыркать от распирающего изнутри счастья, пытающегося вырваться на волю совершенно неуместным смехом.

Впрочем, Трой только улыбается и притягивает его за задницу к себе ближе, теснее. Он подставляет впалые щёки, когда Гэвин, наконец, добирается до пеня для бритья и покрывает им волосы на подбородке прежде, чем впервые пройтись по ним острым лезвием. Пускай даже Гэвин и обещал самые страшные вещи, если Трой не начнёт питаться правильно, но стресс сделал своё дело, и сейчас, кажется, от его парня осталось скорее две трети, особенно, если судить по лицу.

— Вот так, — бормочет Гэвин, становясь невероятно серьёзным и сосредоточенным, переживая только о том, чтобы не навредить.

Пальцы на его заднице игриво залазят под округлости и дразнят там, где обычно Гэвину щекотнее всего.

— Блять, Трой, — шипит он, понимая — от накатывающего возбуждения руки трясутся, а то, что Трой так беззаботно подставляется под бритву просто сводит, нахрен, с ума.

— Я скучал, — его признание гладит словно пёрышком нежностью, вдоль хребта, и Гэвину приходится сжать рукоять в руках покрепче, чтобы не выдать то, как сильно его тронули эти слова.

— Я тоже, — тихо признаётся Гэвин, продолжая скользить острой кромкой опасной бритвы по светлой, тонкой коже.

Трой не шевелится, только изредка послушно подставляет то щёки, то подбородок, не сводя с Гэвина глаз и продолжая сжимать его задницу в пальцах, словно стараясь удостовериться в том, что тот никуда не исчезнет.

«Ага, как же, ты от меня хрен отвяжешься!» — самодовольно думает Гэвин, подушечками проверяя насколько чисто он выбрил подбородок.

То, что Трой всё это время не сводит с него глаз тоже как ножом по сердцу — никогда прежде, до этой отлучки он не видел Троя таким... уязвимым. И дело, конечно, не в том, что самую малость трясущиеся пальцы, сжимающие опасную бритву сейчас скользят по шее в пугающей близости от ярёмной вены, нет конечно. 

Дело в том, что даже если Гэвин уберёт всё, промокнёт полотенце и наклонится, чтобы ещё раз проследить путь, который он проделал подушечками пальцев своими губами, то ничего не изменится. И Трой смотрит так же — глаза в глаза.

Только руки на заднице приходят в движение, забираясь под пояс штанов и оглаживая ягодицы уже не через ткань, а так. 

— Блять, Трой, — с наслаждением шипит Гэвин, за секунду прежде, чем нависнуть над сидящем на бортике ванны любовником. — Скажи, что это не ёбаный сон.

— Кошмар, — соглашается совершенно покладисто Трой, но последовавший за репликой смешок остаётся без ответа — Гэвину даже не хватает сил, чтобы толком зубоскалить.

Не сейчас, не тогда, когда запах геля для бритья, Троя и привычные ароматы ванны путаются в него в носу. Не тогда, когда Гэвин может рассматривать каждую новую морщинку, самое мельчайшее изменение с прошлого раза и знать, что торопиться ему некуда.

Хотя по привычке хочется страшно.

— Раз уж ты теперь чистенький, может тебя испачкать? — задумчивый вопрос в светлых глазах вызывают смешливые искорки, а пальцы сжимают ягодицы так крепко, что Гэвин не в силах сдержаться — стонет сладко и бесстыдно.

— Сколько угодно, — соглашается, наконец, Трой, явно наслаждаясь видом того как Гэвина ведёт — и не скрывая собственного желания.

Они переплетают пальцы, и Гэвин думает о том, что было бы неплохо сместиться из ванны в кровать. Эта последняя светлая мысль рассыпается на кусочки от одного-единственного поцелуя, и вместе с ней всё здравомыслие тоже идёт по пизде.

Гэвин отвечает на ласку страстно, дико, он, кажется, даже кусается, и льнёт к чёртовому Трою, стаскивая с себя одежду так быстро, как только может, лишь бы только прижаться к нему ближе, кожа к коже. Впаяться в него, слипнуться, проникнуть взаимно в попытке стереть память о месяцах, проведённых не вместе.

«Словно ничего и не случилось», — вот как надеялся Гэвин, это однажды станет для него, если долго себя уговаривать. Так, словно бы Трой никогда не уходил, будто бы он всего лишь вышел вынести мусор. 

На чёртовых четыре года...

Гэвин всё ждёт, что его одёрнут, остановят. «Хватит», «постой» или «мягче» — всё это сказал бы Трой раньше, когда Гэвин срывался с места в карьер, а сейчас, он отвечает на сумасшедшие поцелуи Гэвина так же запальчиво, словно разом растеряв всякое самообладание.

В четыре руки они раздевают друг друга, и одежда валиться к ногам, падает в ванную, и, судя по тому, как помещение погружается в приятный полумрак — повисает на плафоне. 

Шаг — и вот колено впивается в борт ванны, к которой Гэвин прижимает Троя, и тот стоит на ногах только чудом, пока они, словно подростки, жмутся друг к другу, боясь, что в любой момент могут нагрянуть родители и спугнуть их. 

Дрочить так — неудобно, но перестать целовать Троя, чтобы, наконец, вернуть способность мыслить ясно попросту невозможно. Жар курсирует между ними, сводя Гэвина с ума, и он старается стать всё ближе, теснее, пока, наконец, не прилипает к Трою так, как только может.

Краем сознания он слышит звук, который должен был бы заставить его переживать, соображай он хоть чуточку получше, но, увы и ах. Надсадный скрип ванны остаётся незамеченным, но её удаётся устоять исключительно потому, что Трой перехватывает Гэвина, притискивает к себе, пока тот ластиться, яростно надрачивая, и, наконец, вжимает в стену рядом.

Трахаться в ванной пиздецки неудобно, но Гэвин не жалуется — ему бы в голову не пришло жаловаться на то, что Трой закинув ногу на бедро вжимается своим стояком в его, жадно притирается и хаотично водит ладонью по их членам, доводя их обоих до оргазма из-за которого под веками рассыпаются искры.

Желания становится слишком много, оно переваливает через край и мир меркнет перед глазами на несколько секунд, которые Гэвин вжимается в плечо Троя стараясь перевести дух. 

— Какое счастье, что мне не надо валить из исповедальни, — наконец, выдаёт он.

— Я думал, ты не согласишься на секс в церкви, — признаётся тихо Трой, и Гэвин смаргивает, пытаясь сообразить с чего бы. 

Да, Божий дом и все дела, но он так скучал, что ему это в голову не пришло — ни разу, за несколько их коротких встреч там.

— Не на постоянку, — поясняет Гэвин, и заглядывает Трою в глаза, чувствуя, как ловкие пальцы скользят по его животу и груди и теребят чёртов проколотый сосок так, что хочется распластаться по кафелю и умолять неведомо о чём. И только крепкая рука, поддерживающая за талию не даёт Гэвину сделать этого.

— Время от времени можем ностальгировать? — усмехается Трой, но Гэвин не отвечает. 

Конечно, не потому, что пытается решить насколько святотатственным будет подобный секс, а потому, что всё тело прошибает одна волна возбуждения за другой, более мощной. Он не может сдержаться и этого раза ему точно мало.

— Если только ты заскучаешь по времени врозь, — наконец, выдаёт он, чувствуя, как рука с поясницы снова сместилась по ягодице вниз, сжала её в пальцах и защекотала нежное местечко прямо под округлым бедром.

— Ты мог просто сказать «нет», — тихий голос Троя вливается в уши и Гэвина снова ведёт. — Идём, пока мы не разломали ванну.

— Да, — соглашается Гэвин, переплетая их пальцы, — ты уже достаточно чист, чтобы я смог тебя испачкать.

Они целуются в коридоре, у двери в комнату, перед кроватью и на ней. 

Хаотично, но прекрасно, заново изучают друг друга, натыкаясь на новые шрамы, уже после того, как каждый опустошённо падает на кровать и переводит дух перед каждым следующим разом до тех пор, пока совершенно измотанные и измученные они засыпают — впервые за всё время в обнимку, а не просто рядом друг с другом.

И даже во сне не отпускают друг друга.


	20. P.S. Год спустя.  Bite

Если подвести итоги за все время, которое прошло с тех пор, как он вернулся, то, можно сказать, что Трой более чем доволен. На самом деле это было странно — прежде, чем он пришёл увольняться Гэвин сообщил всем, что он гей.

Как всегда, в своей, привычной, ридовской манере — притянул к себе с долей сомнения сжимающего заявление об увольнении Троя и поцеловал так, как прежде, лет пять назад, смел только за дома, за закрытыми дверями, стесняясь того, что их кто-нибудь может увидеть и рассказать.

Страстно, жарко, вызывая беспощадное желание и прижимаясь всем своим телом и давая ощутить каждую мышцу. А после этого стребовал сотню баксов с Бэнкса, заявив, что это самые лёгкие деньги в его жизни.

«Вот бы мне всегда платили за то, что я целую своего парня», — усмехнулся тогда Гэвин и Трой ошалел. Он знал, что за четыре года его отсутствия Гэвин изменился, стал легче относиться очень и очень ко многому, но даже близко понятия не имел что настолько. От Гэвина, который не стеснялся брать его за руку только там, где их никто не знает, который прижимался к нему откровенно исключительно в Майами, в человека, который без стеснения на весь коллектив. в котором собирается работать и дальше заявить о своей ориентации — это скорее эволюционный скачок, чёрт побери!

Зато у Троя не осталось ни шанса — пришлось зайти к Фаулеру и зафиксировать заявление и поставить точку, которую и собирался, зная, что теперь точно всё, и с этой блядской работой покончено раз и навсегда.

Нет, конечно, захоти он и можно перевестись в любой другой участок, но Трой слишком задолбался от этой работы, чтобы ещё хоть раз. 

Вот только Гэвин-то нет, и подобная выходка греет сердце — это Трою приходится признавать каждый день, когда его возлюбленный натягивает кобуру поверх привычной повседневной одежды и подмигивает ему, если в шаловливом настроении и хочет снова оказаться с «капитаном Гринуэем».

Они не держаться за руки, как парочка, но Гэв без стеснения касается своим локтем его снова и снова, когда они прямо посреди оживлённого Детройта шагают куда-то, или одаривает коротким поцелуем, если Трою удаётся его удивить — и принимает такой тоже без стеснения. 

— Может быть мне стоило уехать раньше? — время от времени шутит Трой, но получает в ответ неизменно тяжёлый взгляд, словно у него язык повернулся насмешничать над давно умершей, но по-прежнему горячо любимой бабуле, и Гэвин отзывается на это тяжёлым:

— Ты всегда можешь попробовать. И я попробую вон с тем официантом, — он кивает на ближайшего, вне зависимости от пола и усмехается, шало глядя в глаза.

— Можем втроём, — привычно отзывается Трой и получает в ответ полный любопытства взгляд, заставляющий думать о том, есть ли у них смазка и презервативы, потому что Гэвин без стеснения может затащить его в туалетную кабинку и поиметь прямо там — или там же отдаться, по настроению.

Да, глядя на мирно сопящего под боком мужчину, обнимающего во сне подушку и пускающего слюну из приоткрытого рта неожиданно приятно думать о том, как изменились их отношения за это время.

Возбуждающе сильно.

Гэв спит задницей вверх, подобрав под себя одеяло, и Трой не удерживается, оглаживает округлые ягодицы, склоняясь над одной из них и оставляя на ней смачный укус. В воздухе повисает задушенный стон — Гэв всегда показывает как ему нравятся подобные собственнические метки.

«Я иногда тереблю их на работе, когда думаю о тебе». — запальчиво прошептал в последний раз Гэвин, пока они готовили друг друга к основному «блюду», положив пальцы Троя на парные бусины вокруг каждого соска, заставляя к херам терять голову.

Гэвин, который вместо работы трогает себя, думает о Трое, осторожно тянет всегда взбудораженные комочки плоти за металлические штанги, сжимая зубы, чтобы не застонать, и мазохистически не давая себе подрочить — эта картинка настолько шикарна, что Трой едва не поимел его на сухую.

И часом позже Гэвин отомстил, особенно медленно растягивая Троя под себя прежде, чем навалиться и поиметь его так же уверенно и властно, как его самого до этого.

«Какой же ты всё-таки», — с восхищением думает Трой, очерчивая подушечками оставленную им метку на заднице.

Чёткий, красивый отпечаток выглядит безумно одиноким и просто взывает о собрате, который должен появиться на соседней ягодице. Нужно всего лишь склониться, вжаться лицом в подтянутую задницу, и, обнажив зубы в улыбке, снова сомкнуть их на коже до красивой алой метки.

— Не кусайся, — бурчит невнятно Гэв, и, словно провокационно подтягивает колено к себе, обнажая чёртово нежное местечко под ягодицей.

Оно манит Троя как зачарованного, будто гипнотизёр привлекает светлой кожей в сравнении с несколько смуглыми от загара руками Гэвина или даже особенно загоревшей спиной. Засос и укус заставляют его парня стонать, и Трой получает ступнёй в плечо в знак протеста тому, что мешает трудящемуся изо всех сил детективу наслаждаться законным отдыхом.

От вида трёх алых пятен внутри всё замирает, дрожит, как натянутая струна, и Гэва хочется пометить ещё. 

Ещё больше, ещё сильнее, везде, где только Трой сможет дотянуться, и искусать так, будто он вот-вот сожрёт его заживо.

«Я схожу по тебе с ума», — вот правда, которую он произносит слишком редко, чтобы Гэвин понял насколько на самом деле Трой двинут на нём.

Если бы он не любил этого засранца так сильно, они бы и месяца не провстречались, но, чёрт побери, сейчас, если вспомнить всё с самого начала — то, как они с трудом потрахались в самый первый раз, то, как Гэвин провокационно скалился в участке, то, как они ссорились, мирились, изучали друг друга, и то, как Гэвин остался с ним, даже тогда, когда обещал не оставаться — всё этого стоило того.

Стоило, чтобы сейчас, перевернувшийся на спину Гэв сонно и недовольно смотрел на него, из под полуприкрытых век, не стесняясь собственного полувозбуждённого члена, который не мог не отреагировать на укусы там, где столько нервных окончаний.

— У меня выходной, — напоминает он, стараясь звучать максимально недовольно. Трой ценит попытку, хотя, стоит всё-таки признать, что получается у Гэвина отвратительно — он слишком возбуждён, чтобы по-настоящему сойти за недовольного.

— Я в курсе, — информирует его Трой и улыбается, прижимаясь губами к бедру и оставляя укус на внутренней части, не сводя глаз.

— Ну, тогда хули ты творишь, блять, изверг? — шипит Гэв, задыхаясь от возбуждения. 

Член вздрагивает, наливается кровью прямо под сжавшими его пальцами. Трой кайфует от этого момента не меньше, чем от укусов — ему просто нравится чувствовать каждый миг, когда плоть твердеет и знать, что это верный признак того, как Гэвин хочет его самого.

— Кусаюсь, — хмыкает Трой, подбираясь укусами выше к животу, и губами обнаруживая, как Гэв вздрагивает от простого укуса слева, под рёбрами.

— Капитан Очевидность, — раздаётся шипение в ответ и Трой оказывается скинутым с Гэвина быстрее, чем успевает сообразить что происходит.

Гэвин притискивает его к кровати, наваливается сверху, и Трой чувствует, как ему мстят — цепочка укусов, вперемешку с поцелуями пробегаются от задницы к затылку. Зубы властно смыкаются за загривке, и от этого ноги у троя разъезжаются.

— На кой хер, а, Трой? — выдыхает Гэвин куда-то в волосы. Он шарит рукой по простыни, и Трой помогает ему — они находят флакон со смазкой вместе, и Трой открывает его сам — у Гэва после сна всегда плохо слушаются пальцы.

— На твой, Кэп, — возвращает колкость Трой, чувствуя, как кончик флакона вжимается в его анус, и смазка затекает вовнутрь и остаётся снаружи, пока пальцы Гэвина проталкиваются по ней вглубь. — Чёрт!

— Больно? — встревоженный голос Гэва особенно приятно звучит именно по утрам — днём, когда он хорошо чувствует свои пальцы, от него можно дождаться только чуть самодовольного и нахального вопроса, но сейчас, пока Гэвин встревожен, его забота особенно нежна.

— Нет, — признаётся Трой, подаваясь на пальцы, — давай уже! Я хочу тебя...

— Подожди, — бормотание Гэвина сопровождается треском фольги, и, отвернув голову от подушки, Трой убеждается — Гэв вскрывает упаковку презервативов зубами, едва удерживая её в скользких пальцах.

«Практика», — хочется пошутить Трою, но он не успевает — головка вжимается в слабо растянутое отверстие и протискивается в него уверенно.

— Блять, блять, блять, — срывается от медленного и чувственного проникновения.

Трой за разный секс, но Гэв слишком нетерпелив для того, чтобы трахаться без спешки и азарта. Видимо, не по утрам, потому что его движения сонно-неторопливые, но, стоит только Трою попробовать поднять голову, как его утыкают обратно в подушку властным жестом.

— Знал, что тебе понравится, — хмыкает Гэвин сзади, продолжая слишком медленно входить в него и выходить до самого конца, снова растягивая Троя.

Усилием воли Трой сжимается вокруг горячего члена и получает ещё один сладкий укус — на сей раз ниже загривка, прямо в выступающий позвонок.

Влажный язык зализывает покрасневшую полукружьями кожу в том же ритме, в котором Гэвин вынимает член, прежде, чем вновь погрузиться в него, и Трой не может этого скрывать — он в чёртовом восторге! Этот ритм временами сбивается, когда Гэвину приходится контролировать себя, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, но впечатления это не портит.

— Быстрее, — наконец, просит Трой, понимая, что больше уже не выдерживает.

— Что? — нахальный голос даёт понять — Гэвин проснулся целиком и полностью, и сейчас примерно бодр как зомби перед чашкой кофе.

— Быстрее, Гэв, — выстанывает Трой, подбрасывая задницу навстречу новому толчку. — Пожа... пожалуйста...

Голос Троя срывается, а просительные интонации делают своё дело, и толчки становятся резче, острее. Нужно всего лишь повернуть голову и посмотреть на уверенно толкающегося в него Гэвина, чтобы сорвало окончательно — на коже двумя яркими пятнами выделяются укусы Троя над пахом и под рёбрами.

Вида того, как Гэвин кусает свои губы, продолжая вколачиваться в него и время от времени касается этих самых меток оказывается достаточно, чтобы Трой спустил вот так, дрожа всем телом, но продолжая смотреть.

Член внутри двигается быстрее, продлевая оргазм, и Трой стонет, сжимается, понимая, как это «хорошо» становится запредельным, но ничего не делает, чтобы остановить Гэва. Тот срывается на привычный быстрый ритм, и кончает, склонившись над Троем и оставив свою метку на лопатке, рядом с другой, клиновидной и повыцветшей.

Руки крепко сжимают рёбра и воздуха перестаёт хватать, и, если бы Трой не кончил только что, то наверняка кончил бы от этого — то, как Гэвин держит его, как кусает, как стонет задушено его имя, думая только лишь о нём.

Они не распадаются даже после оргазма, давая друг другу нужное время для того, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Скажи мне, что на кухне меня ждёт кофе, — бурчит Гэвин куда-то в лопатки и Трой усмехается.

— Остывший отвратительный кофе, — подтверждает он на польском, чувствуя, как внутри него только чуть обмякший член вновь напрягся, — и завтрак тоже.

— Нужно позавтракать, — слова Гэвина разнятся с тем, что он снова толкается по растянутым мышцам, заставляя Троя стонать и подгибает его ногу в колене, немного переворачивая на бок, чтобы можно было смотреть друг другу в глаза.

— Чуть позже, — соглашается тот, и усмехается, — там завтрака-то на два укуса.

— Всего два? — Гэвин расползается в улыбке, принимаясь толкаться чуть активнее и прижимается губами к острой коленке Троя, обнажая зубы со своими блядскими клыками. — Тогда можно перекусить и в постели.

— Не накроши, — фыркает весело Трой, чувствуя мягкий укус и снова сжимаясь на горячей плоти внутри, тянется к ласкающему его Гэвину.

— Не измажься, — хмыкает в ответ Гэв, снова сжимая его немного липкий от семени член в ладони и надрачивая уверенно в том же самом ритме.

Они трахаются привычно-быстро, покрывая друг друга метками, которые возможно и сойдут за пару дней, пока Гэв будет дома, а может и нет — теперь, к огромному облегчению Троя — это больше не имеет значения, и теперь он в состоянии позволить себе искусать Гэвина так, как ему хочется, не переживая ни о чём. Особенно тогда, когда приподнявшись на локте, он прикусывает второй, недавно окончательно заживший сосок и тянет на себя до болезненно-довольного стона кончающего Гэва.

Да, если подумать, то всё, через что они прошли за всё это время того стоит. 

Каждая ссора, каждое препирательство, каждый секс, каждый уютный вечер вместе стоили того, чтобы как следует постараться.

И, если вдуматься так, насколько не лень тяжело дышащему Трою, наслаждающемуся медленными ласками млеющего рядом Гэвина — оно того стоит.

Даже если придётся сделать всё ещё несколько раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8


End file.
